


Ridende rytter til hest /A ridning horse rider

by FrkAnn



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Drama, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nature, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 62,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrkAnn/pseuds/FrkAnn
Summary: Isak is working as a guide in the mountains of Norway. Bringing tourist out in the wild on the back of a brave horse. This summer one of the girls in the stable is doing her best to whoo Isak, poor girl. The tourist come from all over world to experience the mountains, to sleep in cabins and drink coffe made on a camp fire at six in the morning. We are going to follow Isak on one of his one week trips and everything he has to deal with during this.Add a preppy dressage riding girl from the city and her lanky and gourgeous boyfriend and watch this week turn into something completely different than Isak had expected.The one where the magical air of Norwegian mountains make people talk, and horses have a mind of their own.(Norwegian title from Per Egil Hegge's book about having fun with the Norwegian language)





	1. Kneist

**Author's Note:**

> Hi you lovely people  
> I have to admit, this is just an excuse for me to brag about Norwegian nature and our wonderful horses, the Fjord and Dole. This story has been living in my head for quite some time, and yay, I'm giving it a go. I just couldn't let go of the thought of Isak as an athletic and cool rider. Add a preppy, blond Oslo girl with her riding outfit on spot and a lanky guy who feel too long an clumsy to ride a horse. 
> 
> But please get me right. I'm not disliking dressage riding at all. I've competed a lot in both dressage, show jumping, eventing and classical carriage driving «One in hand» I have horseblood in my veins, growing up with racing horses, competing with fjordhorses, guiding tourists in the mountains, teaching kids how to ride, working long days in the stable. I just want to use parts of this in the background of my story. I promise, the horses will not be the protagonists. The pov will change between Isak and Even from time to time. I felt I needed both of them. 
> 
> Pictures are mine or I'll credit the photographer and Kneist, he's my love of all times.  
> I hope you're in for a fun week out in the wild.

"The very best way to explore the Norwegian mountains is by horse. Comfortable seated on the back of a steady and kind fjordhorse or the bigger dole, you get the chance to take in the surroundings in a unike way. Just let the horse do the work, travel for miles without getting sore feet.

After a long day in the saddle, you get to experience the magic sound of horses chewing hay mixed with a crackling camp fire. You can have your coffe outside in the early morning light, watching the sun rise over Hardangervidda, painting promises of a new day filled with laughter and maybe the hints of a sore bum.

Our expiditions are suited for everyone above the age of 12, no riding skills needed. Our horses will teach you what you need to know and you will be taken care of by professional guides."

Isak watched the brochure on the desk in front of him. If he looked out the window, he could see the same horses as in the pictures. He smiled at the thought. He loved the crisp and fresh air, the feeling of freedom, the connection with the horses. He had been a guide for three years, and had never wished for a better ting to do during summer. A red dun horse with a white halo of mane and tail were showing off in the field, bossing around with the other horses. Man, he loved that horse. Kneist had been his loyal companion all three seasons, a born leader, strong, smart and brave.

«I've checked all of the horses. Tord and Sølvjo needs a new shoe and Braute is a bit sore in his mouth» A girl in her early twenties were leaning agains the doorframe, smiling a bit shily at Isak. She was pretty. Dark hair, brown eyes, a slim but strong body. Isak was used to the girls flirting with him, and he might as well flirt back too. You ain't getting more fun out here than you make yourself. And after all, the girls always seemed to add a little extra to their work when he was around, practical indeed.

It was his job to make sure all the horses were by good health, but a couple of shoes could wait. It was saturday night and the next group wouldn't arrive until sunday afternoon. He didn't like Braute having a sore mouth though. A big guy with very little experience had been riding him and he had probably been a little to rugh on the reins, holding on like they were his lifeline, not trusting his majestic and steady four legged friend. That reminded him, he needed to go over next weeks guest list. Maybe Braute could get a week off. He told Emma good night, even though he knew she probably wanted his company. She was cute, but he didn't like her like that. He should probably have told her, but naah... none of business who he liked or not.

Isak pulled up the list on his computer. Not exactly the latest model, but it worked and got him online. He counted not more than 8 people for the next one week trip. Good! Then he could let a couple of the horses get a week off. Skimming the registrations he got a picture of what the week would look like. An American family of four with experienced girls in their teens, a easy one. The girls and their mother were probably good riders, their father often too, or at least he knew a bit about horses and riding. Two Sweedish ladies in their forties, those were the worst. They were flirting a lot and he knew all of their jokes. Beeing a boy and into riding, always generated a lot of fun on his behalf. The last two seemed to be a couple his age, from Oslo. The girl went on about her skills and conquests with her dressage horse, and he knew that kind too well. Probably showing up in light blue Kingsland pants and polished boots. So confident at first, but when getting out in the rough paths of the mountain, they needed rescuing, at least mentally. Now she probably had dragged her poor boyfriend out to get him to love rinding as well.

Before going to his room, he walked over to the horse field and called for Kneist. If the days were a bit long or he felt down, he could always trust this guy. This horse knew all of his secrets, and he had shed his tears over lost love, nose burried in the soft fur. Feeling the silky soft nose of his horse gently nudging his chin, he relaxed in every bone. He didn'n need to stress with boys or love, he was happy like this. A forever lonely cowboy and his horse. He shook his head, tapped the strong neck good night and walked back to his dorm.

 

 


	2. Welcome to Fjellhester*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We just need to get this story started, dont we?   
> Meet Even and Sonja :-)
> 
> * Fjellhester = Mountain horses  
> The picture is from Fjordhestgarden in Sogn og Fjordane, where I've been working

Even stepped out of his car and stretched his long body, inhaled the crisp air and shivered a bit. He was only wearing a white t-shirt, and he immediately wondered if they had brought enough warm clothes. It felt good to stretch his long limbs after hours in the car. Sonja had been talking non stop about this dressage competition she wanted to qualify for later in the summer. Of course he cared, he just found dressage riding so incredible boring. What was the deal with horses anyway. They had an unpredictable mind and could probaly kill you easily if they wanted too. He heard Øystein Sunde's lyrics in his head “Livsfarlig foran og livsfarlig bak og like lett å styre som et oljeflak.”*

Yet, here he was, in the middle of nowhere, supposed to climb up on a horse and risk his life 5 days in a row. Lucklily the weather report was pretty good, so he had brought a camera and looked forward to get some marvellous photos of horses in the wild. Photographing horses was something he actually enjoyed, capturing their majestic nature and elegant movements. This could be something else than Sonjas perfectly groomed dressage horses, and he liked the thought.

He had a look around, let his eyes roam over the different buildings, the fields, horses and girls walking around, and felt relaxed. This place oozed of peace and kindness. Ok, maybe not comletely relaxed, he still had to ride one of those animals. Did they even have a horse big enogh for him? He had a quick look around at the different horses, realizing most of them were yellow ponies with a short and stiff mane. He pictured himself on one of the ponies, one foot on the ground on each side of the horse.

“Come on! Help me out here!” Sonja's voice pulled him out of the cartoon his mind were drawing. “Uuh.. sure” She was standing in the middle of a mountain of luggage. He was sure she had brought all of her breeches, different colours, matching sweathers, socks and gloves. They had actually agrued a bit about all the toiletries being packed, he didn't get it and so she told him as well. He never understood shit in her eyes anyway, so he had consentrated on his own bag. She did't know, but he had packed an extra set of wool, a warm sweather, gloves and a scarf for her too. This was the mountain after all. With a large bag in each hand, they went looking for the reception, an office or something. Sonja hurried in front, as always. Even secretly wished she could relax a bit. She was so stressed out all the time, so busy, so noisy. Maybe this week would do them good. Late nights in front of a campfire, holding hands like they used to before, have some time to breathe and share funny moments. Laughing, he missed laughing. They never laughed anymore.

In a small but tidy office they were met by a smily girl. “Welcome to _Fjellhester_ *” she almost cheered. She talked and smiled and pointed and asked a thousand questions. She reminded Even of a younger version of Sonja, when she was bubblier and not so controlling. It semed like Sonja liked her and he was happy. Nothing good ever came out of Sonja disliking people. Life was so much easier when she was happy. A good 10 minutes later, they were finished, picking up their heavy bags again and followed the the girl, Emma, he thought her name was, out to find their room. They were staying the night in a cabin with three rooms, sharing one bathroom. He could see how Sonja probably wanted to complain and put one of his hand on her shoulder. “This is really nice, isn't it?” He trided to meet Sonjas eyes, arguing was not a good way to start a vacation. She sighed and shrug her shoulders. It was ok, drama averted.

Emma was as smily as before. “Dinner at 19.00 in the main building and meeting after in the sofas in front of the fireplace.” She waved at them but added “Go say hello to Krølle, the foal in the field just behind your cabin” Sonja's face lit up. That was what they were going to do. Emma seemed like a smart girl, Even desided he liked her already. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just see about Even liking Emma...
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3  
> I'm new to this and English is not my language, but I'm doing my best, learning.  
> Always thrilled about kudos and comments. 
> 
> *Øystein Sunde is a Norwegian singer/songwriter. His song “Hest er best som pålegg” is an amazingly funny song, expesially if you actually like horses.   
> “Horse is best as food  
> As good as Mack beer and seagull eggs  
> Dangerous in the front and dagerous at the back  
> And as easy to control as an oil flake  
> Horse is best on the bread  
> Between the cheese and the salad  
> Five hundred kilos of muscles and bones  
> And a brain like a plum stone”


	3. The cutest boy on earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still a Norwegian trying to learn to write English. I really hope you're able to see past my mistakes.   
> Due to my learning process, the chapters are not too long, but I hope they are going to pop up quite often. 
> 
> Ready for some fluff?   
> Say hallo to Krølle <3

 

Isak let Emma in charge of welcoming their new guests. She knew the drill and had a talent when it came to small talk and making people feel welcome. She had to check their paiment, get them to sign insurance papers, ask some questions about their riding skills and expectations. Finally she would follow them to their room and explain about the nights shedual.

He liked sitting like this and get the chance to observe while preparing for their first meeting. He watched the newly arrived guests closely. How tall they were, bodysize, atlethic or not. Someone just had the riders look, others not so much. Not rearly were his assumptions spot on. The two Swedish ladies had found their way over to a couple of horses tied up outside the stable, Patting the horses, feeding them carrots with calm and soft movements. He loved that part, how people relaxed in contact with the horses.

The family of four were dressed in properly outdoor outfits, already walking around taking photos. They looked athletic and he started to believe this actually could be a fun week with a bit of action, not having to choose the safest (read most boring) route. But the weakest link you know, bla bla bla. Walking and talking were great, but nothing could beat the feeling of tears in your eyes caused by a refreshing canter.

Finally Emma came out with the last guests. She smiled and talked, pointing in every directions, bubbly and cheery as always. The girl following in her heels made him chuckle. Of course he had been right. With her blond hair nicely styled, light grey jodhpurs, navy down jacket and shiny black boots, she looked like cut out from an advertisement for Kingsland or Goode Rider. He couldn't help to roll his eyes. Let's just hope she brought warmer clothes too, he sighed. Eight hours a day out in the wild required multiple layers of wool, wind- and waterproof jacket, comfortable pants and boots. Of course they could be lucky and have days with the sun so bright a bath in a clear blue lake was tempting, despite how snow was still to be seen nearby. Out on Hardangervidda the weather were unpredictable, and you had to be prepared for anything, really. The last thing Isak wanted was having to call Jonas for rescuing because a city girl didn't listen at his advices.

Not like her boyfriend was any better. He was tall, like facinating tall. Dressed in a white t-shirt, a red hoodie, dark jeans and a denim jacket. His hood were pulled over his head and a big grey scarf finished it off. On long legs he more floated than walked over the courtyard. They disappeared into a cabin and Isak realized he had been staring.

It didn't take long until he again heard voices outside his window. A young foal named Krølle, and his mother were grazing in the fruit garden. The young couple looked mesmerized by the little fellow. Who was he to blame them? Krølle was probably the cutest little guy, ever. Even Isak's rough facade crumbled when this tiny baby plucked at the string of his hoodie. And that was exactly what that little bully were on to right in this moment. He had got a good grip on the guys scarf and pulled agressivly at it. The guys hood fell down in the heat of the fight and Isak could swear the world stopped. Hair styled in a cliff, a couple strands of hair falling down in his face, a long neck, and a smile as sparkly as polished sleigh bells. He was the most beautiful human being Isak had ever laid his eyes on.

For the first time in three years he felt nervous about talking in front of a group, like utterly ridiculous nervous.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Your kudos and comments really make me smile <3


	4. A little too close to the fire place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have never been to Norway, you might not be familiar with the dish *lapskaus.  
> A traditional Norwegian dish: https://www.matprat.no/oppskrifter/tradisjon/lapskaus/
> 
> I hope you like it :)

 

Even was shifting from foot to foot, waiting. “There are no such thing as casually late for a dinner at a riding camp” He didn't want to sound as irritated as he realised he did, so he added “You look stunning, really”. He couldn't care less about her make up routine, he was hungry and being late for the first meeting felt awkward. He had seen how Emma had scanned them, city people. She probably had rolled her eyes, no, laughed loudly along with the other girls, after he needed rescuing from that little curly thing. This weeks joke, was that what they were going to be? His long and ungraceful limbs, Sonja’s pink nails and Swarovski helmet. They were a sight, he knew, and not in a positive way.

 

Laughter and bright voices filled the air when he opened the door to the dining room. He held the door open and let Sonja step inside first. He could be a gentleman if he had to. Two large wooden tables with benches dominated the room, a tiny red table cloth on the middle, a flower and a lit candle. The light was dimmed and his stomach recognised the smell of food immediately. If someone ever found a pine big enough to carv a room in it, it would look like this room. Yellow wooden walls, floors, furnitures, even the curtains were yellow. Well, more like yellow and red chequered. Even liked it, it felt warm and welcoming. “Welcome, I hope you're hungry! Please have a seat.” A young woman with flooding dark hair, pointed toward a table. “ I'm Eva. Jonas and I are hosts and will do our best to feed you and make sure you have a nice week” She had the warmest smile and the feeling of being the freaks in a freak show, peeled of.

 

Dinner was better than expected. Home made lapskaus*, flat bred and lingonberry jam was tasty and he probably ate a bit too much. He felt Sonja’s look on him when he reached for the bowl a third time. “Didn't you have lunch?” She asked in a sarcastic tone. “I liked it!” He didn't waste any time to catch her reaction, but happily served himself one more time and continued his chat with the two Swedish ladies. They went on and on about how beautiful this place was, about the horses, amout themselves. They were happy and funny and had no filter what so ever. Both of them were single and wouldn't mind meeting a handsome Norwegian. One of the staff members had caught their interest and turned them into giggling girls while describing his blonde curls, broad back and strong arms. Following their gaze, his eyes landed on a boy his age, way to young for the two ladies. But he had to admit, their descriptions were spot on. Giggle and worshipping faded out from his little bubble, instead he heard how the boy was laughing with the other staff members, watched how his biceps showed off when he ran a hand trough his hair, how his shirt tightened slightly over his shoulders. “Are you finished?” Sonja’s voice pulled him back to this world abruptly and unpleasant. “Eeeh, yesss.” Following Sonja and the American family into the other room, he stole one last peek over at the other table. For a split second their eyes met. What was he doing?

 

Sonja had chosen a sofa next to the fire place. The family of four joined them around the little table. Martin, the American guy, was easy to talk to and they bonded over their lack of riding experience. They agreed to support each other against the groups jokes and looks.

Fifteen minutes later, the hosts and guides showed up too. On by one they introduced themselves, rehearsed scripts. Eva and Jonas were hosts, going to make the food, drive their luggage from place to place and help out with any problems. Emma and Ingrid were riders and in charge of the stable. They were going to come along on the ride and help out if anyone needed it. Finally there was this boy, Isak, guide, 25. Even didn't remember more of his speech, but he knew for sure that his eyes were green, that he looked good in his light blue jeans and boots. He looked tall and Even's eyes locked on his perfectly shaped lips, wich he constantly and nervously ran the tip of his lip over.

 

Sonja nudged him. “Anything wrong? You look all flustered.” Huh? She had thrown an imaginary bucket of water over his daydream. Faking a cough was needed in order to find his voice. “Eehm... Nothings wrong. I'm only a bit warm. We're sitting a little bit close to the fire” He swallowed, he had to pull his shit together. He loved Sonja, that's why he was here. They just needed to get out of the city for a couple of days, relax, breathe and laugh. That's all.

When he dared look back up and met Isak's eyes and his shy smile (was that a smile?), he got this sudden urge to learn how to ride. 

 


	5. Good night, Isak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're still here?  
> Life keeps slapping my face, so updating will not be every day, but as often as I have the time.  
> Just a little something about Isak's sunday night. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it <3

Isak marched over to the stable, slammed the door a little too loud to be this late at night, almost slipped when he stepped in some hay on the floor before he kicked a rubber brush left outside one stall. He let out a bawl as he picked up the brush and when he turned to return he walked right into Emma. She was in a hurry and he was rushing too, so her bucket filled with horse food pellets, made an elegant loop trough the air, spilling pellets all over the floor, leaving Emma and Isak in a bundle of arms and legs.

“Fuck! What are you doing? You should watch your steps better!” He was startled and angry and aaarg, he just wanted to be alone.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry” She was fast up on her legs and reached out to grab Isak's hand to help him up too. “I'm preparing the meals for tomorrow morning. I'm almost finished.” She tried to explain herself while she used her hands to sweep the floor, get the pellets back into the bucket.

“Fiiine. I'll help you clean up so you can finish.” His voice was still coloured with annoyance, even though he didn't mean to.

When they had cleaned up the floors, he sank down on a bale of hay next too Kneist's door. Emma had hurried further to finish off what she was on to, Isak actually didn't know why he was here. He just didn't know where else to go either. This was the best place to clear up his mind, try focus and prepare for the next day.

“Why so grumpy?” Emma was back. She seated herself next to Isak, let her hand rest on his shoulder, carefully massaging it. “I'm not grumpy!” The words snapped back at her, but when he met her eyes he realised how pathetic he probably looked. So when she left out a quiet laugh, he couldn't be angry. “I made a fool of myself, didn't I?” Isak sighed and rested his head in his hands, elbows on his knees, Emma's hand still stroking his upper back. “I humiliated that preppy dressage girl, didn't I?” Not waiting for an answer, he continued “I just felt so judged and I got nervous. Tord is an awesome horse. Uggh! Jonas is going to be so angry at me.”

Jonas was the last person he wanted to talk to right now. He had been in that room too, he always understood, read Isak as easy as their guests read a name tag on the horses stalls. Fuck. And the way he had answered that girl, not professional at all.

“Relax” Emma told him. “She was pretty rude too. Kept talking about how her boyfriend needed a taller horse and how experienced she was and whining about the cabins not having rooms with personal bathrooms” Emma had moved her hand from his back to his arm. Gently stroking it, sitting a little bit to close for his taste. “Let's focus on tomorrow, shall we? What are your plans?” Isak shook of her hand, leaned back against the wall and tried to collect his thought. “Hmmmm... I think you and Ingrid are going to bring all of the girls on the one hour ride, to get to know the horses. I will give the two boys a beginners lesson in the sandpit.” “Oh, you think they need it?” She giggled a bit and when he met her eyes, he couldn't help but smile.

He should have seen it coming but before he could react she leaned closer and kissed his cheek. Just a soft peek, but he knew it was not as innocent as it looked. “Listen... Emma” He had to tell her. He just hated this part. Being bossy and a bit grumpy always worked, kept the girls on a distance, but Emma didn't back off. He just wished she would take it in a good way. She could not know. Not her fault. “You're really good at your work, and...” The sound of a door made both of them straighten up, looking for who it could be. “Isak, I was looking for you!” Jonas stopped in front of them, watching Isak closely. His eyes moved between the two of them, still seated a bit too close. Emma jumped on her feet, excused herself and disappeared into the wardrobe.

“Isak?”

“ja, ja, ja! I'm going to tell her before she gets hurt.”

“Ok, fine! Not what I meant, though” Jonas peered at Isak. Isak knew that look and felt his ears warm up.

“Just be careful, ok! I need you to do a good job, and you won't if you're heartbroken”

Isak pulled a breath and shrugged his shoulders. “Sure! Anything else?”

Jonas just smiled and walked backwards against the door he came in, keeping his eyes on Isak. “Good night, Isak. Se you tomorrow!”

 

Isak didn't move until he was sure he was left alone. The calming beat of 11 horses chewing hay was the only sound being heard when he walked out of the stable. Of course Jonas was right, he always was. Tomorrow was a new day and the pink sky made promises about a beautiful summers day. But when he closed his eyes that night, all he could think of was the tingling he felt on his skin when their eyes had met. As he drifted off to sleep, he knew he had a problem much bigger than turning down Emma nicely. 

 


	6. Roger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters from Isak in a row, but it was needed.   
> Meet Roger, the owner of "Fjellhester"

Monday mornings were the best. The excitement in the group, everyone waiting for “their” horse. Meting the animal going to be their partner, companion and friend for a week. It's amazing how strong bonds can grow over just a week. Isak had watched so many girls wipe their tears away when they let the horses out on the field Friday evening. When you choose to trust an animal, 500kg of muscles and bones, with a mind of it's own, let him carry you safely over frothing rivers and trails so rough, you are happy you don’t have to walk on your own two feet, you do get attached.

Isak had let go of the feeling of humiliation from last night. Going into work mode, being professional and a great guide, he knew how to, and he liked it. He walked past the fruit garden where Krølle and his mother, Maja were enjoying the early morning sun. Krølle topped his ears when Isak called for him, still the cutest. Entering the courtyard he noticed a familiar car. Ok, what was it this time? Isak prepared himself for whatever Roger wanted and walked over to the office.

“Halla! Isak, my man. How are you?” The owner of this place was not a big man, but his voice was sharp and loud. He slapped Isak on his back. Probably trying to be friendly and cool.

“Halla, I'm good. What can I do for you?” He always tried to keep the tone as professional as possible when Roger was around.

“I'm just stepping by to wish you a good trip. Small group this week?” Isak knew he was here for a reason, this was bullshit.

“Yes, a small group, but most of them are experienced riders, so I think we will get a fun week” Isak smiled. He meant this. If Roger just could get to the point.

“And the new girls in the stable are diligent and cute?” There it was...

“Emma and Ingrid works really hard and are great with the guests. They are good to have on our team!” Isak was still being honest.

“Yeah? Look, I talked to your dad, and he asked if I had some cute girls for you to meet this summer. Last year was a disaster” Isak watched the man in disbelief, not sure if the words actually had been spoken. His dad was still doing this?

“Roger, listen. Emma and Ingrid are super cute, but “ Roger didn't let him finish his answer.

“Enough with this <I think I like boys> stuff. You just have to give the girls a chance. And anyway, I don't want you to talk about that gay-thing at this place.” Isak thought he had heard everything from this guy, but clearly, there were always more. He felt Rogers gaze on his body and had to restrain himself from doing anything that might get him fired.

“You know, our guests really like you, and flirting with you is adding something to their holiday. And we like our guest to stay happy, don't we?”

Roger looked like he waited for an answer or at least a nod.

“You still want me to flirt with our guests and dad still wants me to date one of the girls. Am I getting you right?” Isak voice was cold and monotonic and he looked straight into the other man's eyes.

Roger nodded and smiled widely.

“You're doing a great job!” As he spoke the last words he slapped Isak's butt and winked.

 

Isak was about to explode when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, holding him back while the man walked out the door.

“What was that? Who does he think he is? FAEN” Isak spun around and was happy to see Jonas.

Jonas pulled him close and hugged him.   
“I know, he's an idiot. But he pays well and this place is a lot of fun when he stays away”

Isak just grunted in respond. Jonas hugged him once more before he stepped over and opened the door. “We can talk later, if you want to. For now, let go of it, we have a group waiting. Are you not going to teach a handsome Oslo boy how to ride? I don't think Roger specified witch gender you were going to flirt with.” Jonas winked and Isak couldn't help but smile. His best friend was the best, always. Isak tightened the belt on his chaps and folded the sleeves on his flannel shirt. He could do this. He actually loved this job. 

 


	7. How to mount a horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's bring out the horses.  
> I had so much fun with this, so many funny memories.   
> I hope you like it :)

Even was ready, couldn't remember last time he felt this ready for something new. Sure today would involve him getting up on a horse, but how bad could it be? He ran a hand trough his hair, had a closer look at his outfit in the mirror. It was Sonja’s work, of course it was. Light beige jodhpurs, brown leather boots, a brown leather belt and a green pique. He had to admit She knew how to dress him up. He looked like a rider, a good start.

He called for Sonja for the "who knows" time, and finally. "Why are you in such a hurry?" she asked, her voice cold as ice. Even tried to read her, was she angry about something?

"Come on, it's a wonderful day. We are going to have fun" When she didn't respond and instead pulled out a lipstick, he knew. "Sooo, still mad at the guide?" Even smiled at the memory of last night. Sonja had been a pain in the ass, nagging and complaining about everything. The rooms, the amount of luggage they could bring, the advices about clothing, and finally, the horses. That poor guy had tried to answer as polite as possible, but it ended with him telling Sonja to go back home and bring her own damn horse, if she thought that might be a better choice. Even had laughed, not very smart of him!

"Why are you not at my side? You're supposed to support me!" In matching colours, braided hair, make up on spot and a sparkling helmet under her arm, she didn't wait for his answer and was out the door in a swift motion.

"Sonjaaa, you practically told him you didn't want to ride his fat, yellow *havremoped. God! Of course he was supposed to answer you like that." He locked the door and ran after her, nudged her arm. "Smile!"

They were, of course, the last to show up. Everyone was busy with their horses, grooming, talking, getting to know their horses. Even looked around for "his" horse, a dole named Tim. Sonja was going to ride Tord, a yellow SUV, or at least that's what Isak had called him. 

"Good morning. Have you found your horses?" Talking about the sun and voilà.

If Even had thought "cute guy" the evening before, this was more like "what the fuck this guy is so hot where the hell do I look" sort of thing.

Isak was dressed in light jeans, fitted brown full chaps, white t-shirt with Fjellhester logo and the same flannel shirt as the night before, sleeves rolled up to show off his strong underarms.

Even had probably not been able to talk anyway, so for once he was happy about Sonja taking the lead. 

"No, we have not" She was cold, But not rude.

Isak called for Emma and told her to find Tord and show Sonja where she could find what she needed. When Sonja disappeared into a stall in the end of the stable, he realised he was on his own, well not like alone, but left alone with that Mr. hot guide, probably expected to act normal and being able to form understandable sentences.

"Come on, let's say hallo to Tim" Isak smiled and nodded in the other direction.

Ten meters later Even found himself standing in front of a big head with an animal attached. He was brown roan coloured, a big white star and stripe in his face, two dark and kind eyes, and enough mane to get a good grip. Isak ruffled the big horse's forelock gently.

"He might have long legs, but so do you" Funny guy, haha. 

Not Knowing how to approach the big animal, he tried to mirror Isak, reached out a hand to ruffle his hair. It was just one problem with that. Tim decided it was time to show off his height and he did not wait until Even had stepped back. Let's put it this way. A horse like Tim has no problem with lifting a guy like Even off the ground and more or less launch him away. That’s how Even suddenly found himself held tight in Isak's strong arms and he knew his face had a perfect contrast colour to his green shirt. Great!

In one way or another he managed to groom and saddle said horse, closely supervised by Isak. One by one the horses walked out from the stable and over to the riding arena. 10 horses in line, most of them different shades of dun. He would have loved to be on the other side of the fence, taking pictures. It looked quite majestically, and his fingers itched from the want shoot photos of the pretty ponies with the funny and stiff mane. Sonja’s horse, Tord, was a tall, slim and strong looking horse. He had a braided forelock, Sonja of course.

Isak told the girls to tighten the girth, adjust the stirrups and get up in the saddle. They all made it seem so easy. How hard could it be? Piece of cake! Even watched the 6 female guests ride away on their horses, Emma in front, Ingrid last. Sonja was second and probably happy about that. She couldn't walk around spitting lemons all week. The gate was closed properly and only Martin and Even was left in the sand, each with a horse in their right hand. He tried to listen to everything, tried to get it right, But the horse kept moving around and it was in no way as easy as he had hoped. Martin had clearly done this before, and was up on the horse after only a short check from Isak. Even sighed loudly and called for Isak. "I could need some help over here. This guy won't stand still"

Isak smiled friendly on his way over to the long legged couple. It calmed Even, and he didn’t feel stupid for asking any more. That boys smile made him feel warm and safe and something hard to explain. With trained hands he tightened the girth and measured the stirrups. "Ok, Let's get you up on the horse. Ready?"

Even had tried to pay attention, he had to learn this stuff. But his mind was cotton and his cheeks pink when Isak's hands had worked fast over the leather straps. It could very much be he had to get Isak help him out next time too. And Sonja, out of sight, out of mind.

"Yess! Ready" He almost had to shake his head a little to wake himself up. Isak walked over on the other side, took a good grip to steady the saddle and collected the rains on the horses withers.

"Now take a hold on his neck, put your left leg in the stirrup and count to three"

Even placed his hand just in front of the saddle and almost pulled back when he felt Isak's hand. The short touch sent sparkles up his arm, all the way to his brain. But he managed to put his right foot in the stirrup, counted to three and FUCK

Isak had let go of the saddle, stepped back a bit and he was laughing, a full hearted laugh, probably not professional at all. Even kicked his leg out of the stirrup, leaned forward and swung his left leg over the horses neck. Martin had stopped too, watching them and sure, laughing as well.

Isak tried to compose himself and stepped closer to the horse again.

"Let's try again. LEFT leg in the stirrup because facing the horses head, is more practical" If the ground could just open under him, swallow him whole. He was now not only a long, lanky city guy with a too nice outfit for a place like this, he was also the guy who managed to mount his horse backwards. Well done, Even!

Next try went a lot better, when he made sure not to put his hands anywhere near Isak's hands. He wanted to test it again, had to know what that feeling was, not sure he had ever felt anything like it. But he knew this was not the time. Later, definitely later. Right now he found himself swaying on top of a horse, calmly walking around in the sand, doing his best to control his balance while coordinating hands and feet. Tim was perfect. He might have long legs but moved softly, guided Even around, responded to Isak's voice before Even did. Half an hour later he started to enjoy this, started to get a hold on how to communicate with this gently giant. Isak talked about how to balance in the hills, they practiced different positions, stood up in the stirrups (wow! That was some bad shit for your thighs) and they even gave trotting a go. Trotting was bumpier than expected. Even had never felt less elegant. How Sonja and the other girls looked so relaxed while trotting was from this moment a mystery.

"Push down your heels, lean forward and hold on to his mane, push out your bum a little to find your balance" Isak had like a thousands of tricks up his sleeve.

"See! You can do it. You're looking good"

On trembling thighs, holding on to the horse like his life depended on it, his ass on display, he was pretty sure he didn't look good. And he was very aware of the fact that his manly parts was hovering just above a hard piece of leather and wood. The expression "blue balls" got a new meaning, and Even was not interested in testing it out. Walking was better. He was just fine with walking the whole week.

"Later today you get to try canter as Well" Isak spoke like it was a reasonable and normal thing to do the second time on a horse.

His first riding lesson was over and it felt good. Good that he had felt some sort of control and good that it was over. "Be careful when you jump off. Hold on to the reins and saddle with your left hand." Even hummed. It was not like he was jumping off a cliff. Eager on making a more elegant disembarking than his attempt to mount the horse had been, he swung his leg over the back of the horse and jumped down. The second his feet hit the ground, he felt an abrupt stinging pain in his legs. His legs just collapsed and before he could do anything about it, he was safely seated in the sand facing his horses legs. Before Isak had the chance to come over, he jumped back on his feet, brushed the sand off his legs and called out a "I'm fine"

"I told you to be careful, didn't I?" Isak looked straight at him, looking a bit dejected at first. Then a smile spread on his face and Even got a friendly pat on the back. "Just listen to me, will you? I've done this a couple of times before, you know" finishing his message with a wink.And there it was again, Isak's hand on him was like electricity, making his skin tingle. He should not feel like this, whatever "this" was.

Answering that would have to wait. The chatter of hooves blended with happy voices, filled the air as the girls came back from their first trip. Sonja was easy to spot and she looked really pleased and happy, But he couldn't look her in the eyes. He had not done anything wrong, had he? Yet, the feeling of being a kid busted while doing something illegal, was stuck in his stomach. So instead of facing her he copied what he had seen her done so many times, ruffled Tims forelock and nuzzled his muzzle. And Tim nuzzled back. The softest and most gentle touch, so heart melting and so, so unexpected for someone experiencing it for the first time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Havremoped = oat moped  
> A funny nickname often used about the Norwegian Fjord horse


	8. Lunchtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How hard can it be to get a horse to lift his leg?

Isak watched the girls and their horses while they lined up in the middle of the schooling ring. The riders looked happy, Emma and Ingrid were relaxed and the horses behaved well. This was promising.

"Did you enjoy your first hour on the horses? " he asked loudly. He got an unison "Yes" for an answer and decided to have a chat with his assistants after lunch.

"The horses are going to relax inside while we have lunch and prepare for the first part of our expedition." They had a lot to fix, But he knew how Poden and Tord would look like mud-monsters more than horses if they were let out on the field in the meantime.

"Make sure all of them are groomed properly and have an extra check in their hooves and make sure all shoes are good." This was routine, he just had to push play.

"And before you meet up for lunch, clean out your horse's drinking bowl and feed them their hey"

Looking around in the stable, he got that good feeling back. All of the female guests were trained in this, knew the drill. Martin seemed to know how to get things done as well, and then there was Even.

  
  


Even with the long legs and nice outfit.

Even with the big hands and shy smile.

Even with the charming laughter and beautiful eyes.

Even with his clumsiness but sort of elegance.

The picture of Even on the horse, bent forward... Isak had to close his eyes for a moment and swallow and when he opened his eyes he looked straight into said persons back. Even stood bent over next to Tim, struggling with how to get him to lift his hind leg. For a second Isak thought about the possibility of getting someone else to help him out, but he couldn’t come up with an excuse right away. He had probably been staring in the same direction for too long, so he jumped into action before anyone would notice and question it.

"Look, if you push your shoulder into his thigh, and let your hand slide down on the inside. Slow, but firm, you don't want to startle him." Isak leaned down next to Even, pushed gently at his shoulder to show what he meant. He stood so close to the other man that he smelled his cologne and felt the heat caused by his never- ending attempts to get the horse to lift his feet. He should probably step away and let him try again on his own, but instead Isak reached out and let his hand glide along with Even's. And when the horse shifted his weight a little, he took a good grip and lifted the leg, placing it on Even's knee.

"Good!" Isak stepped away and for a second he didn't know where to look. He heard his heart in his ears and his breathing irregular.

"Isak, will you have a look at Poden's shoo?" Ingrid called for him from the other side of the stable and Isak hurried over. Saved by the bell. He told Ingrid to go over to Even and help him finish. He didn't trust himself around that guy any more. He had to keep in mind the disaster of falling for a straight guy, a guy with a girlfriend. Stay away, don't let any feelings grow, remember to act professional. Only one problem; that blue eyed boy was going to make this week a real challenge.

  
  


It was a bubbly atmosphere around the table when they met for lunch. People were chatting about their horses and about the trip only a few hours away. Isak was seated between Ingrid and Jonas, had to go over the last details. Emma walked over to them too. Leaned over and gave Isak a hug. "Our little trip was perfect! They are all good riders." As she spoke she nudged Jonas and slid down between Jonas and Isak. "What about your guys?" She nodded against Even and Martin. "Sonja told me Even was a beginner, is Tim a good choice?" Isak noticed how Even's eyes were fixated on his soup.

Isak didn’t feel like embarrassing him in front of the others so he left out some essential parts. "It went good, don't you think, Even?" Isak winked when he had got Even's attention. "I think you two will make a good team." He felt he could see Even relax a bit from his words.

"I think it's because Isak is such a good teacher" Even told Emma, looking at Isak through the corner of his eyes.

"Yes, he is. He is really good at it. It's because he's a teacher, you know. Well, not yet, but soon" Emma just kept talking.

"Oh, he is?" Even smiled curiously at Isak.

"Where do you study?

"Mmm, at *Høgskolen i Oslo og Akershus, one year left." Isak answered between mouthful’s of food.

"Oh! But he is a really good rider too. Just wait until you get to watch him on the horse" Emma was enthusiastic, but blushed a little as the words slipped out. Isak felt how she leaned closer, moving her arm a little bit in Isak's direction.

He pulled his hand down from the table and turned to Even again.

"Do you study or work?" A neutral and safe question.

"I'm a graphic designer an photographer, working with advertising." His eyes got this spark when he entered the subject. Easy to tell he was dedicated and happy about what he was doing.

"Awesome!" Emma was still there?

"You have to take photos during your stay. I'd love some professional photos from this summer. Wouldn't that be perfect?" She was talking to Isak now, had moved her hand to his thigh, squeezing it gently.

Enough! Isak excused himself and stood up. Before he walked out of the room he used his fingers to whistle sharply, getting everyone’s attention.

"I hope you enjoyed the meal! Thank you Eva!" He smiled at her and got a whole hearted smile back.

"I want everyone ready outside the stable at two o'clock. Put your luggage in Jonas' car and bring your saddlebags with you."

Emma looked a little bit confused about his sudden move. She didn't get it, did she?

On his way out he passed right next to Even and he was helpless. He had to touch, just a friendly pat on the back. "Ready to get back up on the horse?" Even snapped his head around facing Isak. And when Isak smiled, his left eyebrow lifted, he got an eye roll and a smile in return.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but Emma just doesn't get it...yet
> 
> *Høgskolen = Part of the education system in Norway. Equal to studies at universities.


	9. A canter is a cure for every evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “A canter is a cure for every evil” by Benjamin Disraeli (Prime minister in GB from 1868 to 1880)

He is safely seated on top of Tim again, if sitting on top of a 500 kg animal is considered safe. It was Jonas who had helped him this time. After all, Isak was busy with his own horse. Sonja was standing next to him, then the two Swedish ladies. Ingrid was in the middle, followed by the family of four and Emma all over on the other side. This was going to be their order on today’s ride. He couldn’t help but like the thought of having as much space as possible between Isak and Emma. Sonja had pulled out her matchmaker hat, completely convinced about Emma being into Isak and that they needed some help to make it happen. He didn't want Isak and Emma to be a couple, it felt so wrong and if he didn't know better, it almost felt like he had got a tiny taste of jealousy. The fact that he and Tim was going second in line, as in the first one after Isak, was a confusing feeling. He loved the thought of his view, but it also scared him. These new and strong feelings, how a smile made him blush and a touch turned his brain into mush. When was the last time he had felt anything like this with Sonja? Probably never. Sonja was safe, Sonja was family, had been since they were teenagers. She was home, or used to feel like home. For a long now time it had felt different, like strangers sharing a bedroom. He had asked for a break, had felt he needed to breathe. When she cried and begged and promised everything would change, he had been weak. He had believed her, agreed to go away on holiday, to bond over an activity they could share and be passionate about. And here he was, on the mountain, rocking around on a horse, feeling 18 all over again each time he got a glimpse of those green eyes. Feeling closer to Sonja? Not so much at this point, and it made him angry, because he felt like it was all up to him. She was not going to change, he was the one supposed to adapt and change.  
  


Tim felt safe and steady. He followed Isak's horse tight, Even only had to relax and enjoy. They walked between trees, under branches, over large roots. The horses had a bit to drink in a stream of fresh water and Tim made sure to steal a mouthful of leaves from time to time. And Sonja were talking, and talking. Correcting how he was sitting, telling him to move his legs, turn his hands, straighten his back, make his horse go slower or faster. It. Did. Not. Stop! And her horse, Tord, was plucking and biting in Tim's tale almost constantly. An hour out in their walk it was hard to tell who was the most annoyed, Even or Tim.

 

Isak raised his left hand, his sign for everyone to make a halt. It was fascinating to see how easily he turned his horse, not touching the rains. Isak stood up in his stirrups and called for Emma.

"Ooh, look at them. They are so cute!" Sonja was looking at Isak and Emma talking, a lot more interested in matchmaking than why they had stopped.

"I need some of you to change place. Tord cant walk behind Tim, I need Tim to relax a bit more" Even looked from Isak to Sonja and back to Isak. What was happening now?

"Let's try and switch Tord with Sølvbrand"

As Emma and Sonja walked their horses to their positions and Martin, riding Sølvbrand, came up to take the free spot behind Even, Isak explained why. "Tord is a really good horse, but he can be a pain in the ass and I could tell Tim was fed up with his picking" Even stared at Isak, and should probably close his mouth any time soon. There were a lot of bugs around the horses, and he wasn't that hungry. Was Isak talking about the horse?

"You're Ok with this?" Isak smiled softly, and Even just wanted to hug him, hold him close, he was more than Ok with it.

"Sure, I don't mind" Shrugged his shoulders and tried to sound neutral. He could see Isak try to suppress a chuckle, and it felt like they shared a secret. Sonja riding the most annoying horse. Could it be that big of a coincidence?  
  


Even felt good. Talking with Isak was so easy and fun. They talked about music and movies, a subject Sonja never enjoyed. It ended up like some sort of quiz. One of them mentioned a line from a song or a quote from a film, and the other was trying to guess which. And Isak knew so many good songs. Their taste were so in sync.

Isak was going for the classics "Don't waste your love on somebody, who doesn't value it" Even knew this too well. "Romeo and Juliet" An easy one!

My turn... It's a song. With Isak's last quote in mind, he decided to be brave himself, test the waters a little.

" Cause I saddle up my horse and I ride into the city... And everybody says....?"

He sang the lyrics more than he spoke them. Wanted Isak to know the final line.

"Nooo, Sorry! I have now idea" Isak held up his hands, giving up.

"Save a horse, ride a cowboy" Even was humming at the country song.

Isak turned to look at him. "Wow, are those real lyrics?"

"They are!" Even then pushed a little bit more. "You like it? I'll make you listen to it later"

He got a "Ok, later" in return but Isak turned around real fast and for the next minutes none of them said anything. From relaxed to awkward in 2 sec. Even opened his mouth from time to time. Felt the need to explain, or fix or just get the good atmosphere back. He had pushed to far, made an inappropriate joke. He sighed and knew he probably got what he deserved. He was reading to much into this. Isak was a professional, paid to take good care of the guests, teach him how to ride. He was not flirting, he was being nice. And Even should not be flirting either. He scratched his horse on his neck, felt the soft fur between his fingers. He had to focus on his horse, the riding, the nature. Maybe in a day or two he felt safe enough to bring his camera with him too. He could take pictures of Isak and Kneist. Pictures of the beautiful horse with the golden fur, the waiving white tail, Isak's long legs encircling the horse, his rocking hips, his long and strong back, the curls peaking out under his helmet. Even lost himself in the thoughts he was trying to push away.

Isak held up his hand again, telling everyone to halt again. “Are you ready to feel some wind in your face? Ready for a little bit of gallop?” His questions made people cheer. Even felt terrified. He remembered that Isak had mentioned it earlier, but he didn't think he meant it. Shit, shit, shit! He couldn't do this, he had just started to relax in walk.

“Let's take it easy, don't let the horses race, but have fun and enjoy the ride, ok?” Isak then manoeuvred Kneist around and next to Tim, attach a line to his horse.

“Listen” Isak talked with a calming voice. “I can tell you are scared. I've got you! I've got a leash on your horse, he has to follow my horse.” Even felt Isak eyes on him, and nodded, still not convinced.

“Remember the trotting? This is much easier. Push down your heels, hold on to his mane, look up and forward and just feel it. I've got you. I promise.”  
  


When they walked out of the woods, they were met by a large open heath and he could feel how Tim tensed a bit, probably used to get to speed over meadows like this. Isak started slow, and he felt Tim changing to trot to. Isak clicked hit tongue and everything changed. From a bumpy ride to this larger, rocking and rhythmical movements. Tim's mane was flapping in every directions and Even held on to it at all costs. He finally lifted his gaze and felt the air in his face. And he felt free. Like the rhythm and wind were blowing away every bad thought.

It hit him then, why people were doing this, loving this. And Isak was keeping his words, he controlled Tim, made sure Even was safe and it made Even admired this man even more. 

Half an hour later they arrived the first cabin. Their camp for the first night. Beautifully situated next to a little lake. A fire place outside, fences to keep the horses in place. They lined up and tied the horses to wooden poles. Even stepped of his horse more carefully this time and stretched his body. His legs, ass and back hurt a bit, but in a good way. He was about to thank Isak for getting him through his first day safely, when Sonja came running over.

“Even! You galloped! I'm so proud of you!” She planted a kiss on his mouth before she stepped back and turned towards Isak. “I loved riding next to Emma, she is so sweet” She winked, patted Isak's shoulder and gave Even a fast kiss on his cheek before she hurried back to her horse. The two guys turned their backs to each other and started unsaddling their horses in awkward silence. 

 

“I liked galloping! Can we do it again tomorrow?” Even had to say something and it made Isak turn around. Even searched for his gaze, but Isak was keeping his eyes on the ground.  “Sure” Isak's voice was weak, but he smiled, didn't he? Even turned back to his horse and felt small bubbles starting to form in his tummy.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be patient with the guys. It's only monday in their world ;-)


	10. Marshmallows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People who know me, will probably recognize me and parts of my life in Isak.  
> And yes, any story told in this chapter is very, very true.

 

The campfire lit up the mild and dimmed summers night, mirroring itself in the still surface of the water nearby. People were relaxing after their first day in the saddle. Talking was easy, the atmosphere loosen up a bit, people started getting to know each other and talked to others than the one they knew on beforehand.

Isak told stories from earlier trips, like the one about a young girl who was so much more focused on the guy on the horse next in line, than on the riding itself. In the woods they would have to duck under low branches from time to time, and she sort of missed it, soon finding herself squirming in a tree, watching the horse walk away from under her.

Or the one when some girls had carried him on his mattress, fast asleep, into the horses field and buried him in hay. Waking up to horses eating of his face.

"Never do such a thing" he added. "It's dangerous!"

He told stories about falling of horses. Lively describing one time they were galloping and he didn't pay enough attention. Suddenly a cow was standing in front of them on the road and Kneist made a full turn and sat off in the opposite direction. Letting go of the reins would mean he had to walk all the way back, not letting go included being dragged on his stomach in the mud. This leaded up to a round of everyone telling about their falls from horses. The only quiet one was Even.

"Come on, don’t you have a funny story too?" Isak challenged Even, Knowing very Well what was his only funny story.

Even was looking down, poking the fire with a stick.

"You have a funny story to tell?" Sonja sounded confused. "But You've never ridden before?" It was a question, so he had not told about what happened this morning. The little devil in him made him hold his eyes on Even, pushing him, wanting him to share his story too.

"Ok" Even started. "No one knows about this" He met Isak's eyes, and now it was Isak who felt confused.

"When we were 10years old, my friends and I broke into a horse paddock by night and climbed up on the ponies. I fell off and hurt my hand. But we made up a whole bunch of lies about bicycles and stuff. So DON'T tell my mother!" He looked straight at Sonja, giving her a stern glance.

Isak had to smile. He wasn't sure if it was a made up story or not, it didn't matter. He let his gaze move to the fire, watching the glowing pieces of wood, a smouldering fire, warm and nice.

 

"Isak?" Maria, the one Swedish lady was clearly thinking of something.

"When did you start riding and why? I mean, not that many boys are into riding. You know, Isn't it a bit of...? She held up her hands in front of her, like holding a purse, pinky finger out to the side. He felt Jonas tense a bit next to him, ready to save him if he needed it. It was Even who spoke first though. "Isn't that a bit judging? And so if it is, does it matter?"

What? Whaaat? Was Even doing what he wanted to do so many times? Basically telling them to quit the bullshit? He blinked a couple of times, watching the man on the other side in awe before he gathered his thoughts a bit, planning on how to tell.

It was always difficult knowing how much to tell. The balance between telling the truth, over sharing and of course, sticking to Roger's rules.

"I started to ride when I was about 10. I had lost my sister in an accident and my parents had read that horses and riding was great therapy. And it was. The horses were always there for me. It was my space where I could be me, my little bubble of happiness and love. And then I befriended Jonas and Eva, and we had so much fun." To Isak this was good memories, But he knew that people always focused on the accident if he let them to, so he continued. "And my dad knew this guy who was arranging horseback riding in the mountains, so that's how we found our way up here. First we were visitors like you, later we started working in the stable and for the last three years we've been in charge of the riding camps." He watched Eva and Jonas, smiled fondly at them. They had been his best friends ever since.

"And I guess there are a lot of cute girls to meet too!" Sonja was not asking, she was winking and then looking over to where Emma was sitting. Isak hated this. This was worse than talking about his sister and parents.

"Yes, I guess. You meet a lot of nice people when you work here in the summer" He tried to be polite and professional, not giving Emma any hope.

Maria wasn't finished with her questions.

"But... I guess you're a popular guy. I mean, with those riding skills, Why are you single?" The two "supposed to be adults" ladies, snickered and made Isak roll his eyes. Sure, his "riding skills" was being discussed.

"Njaaa, I'm busy and I guess I have not met the right person." He was carefully not to mention any gender. That way he didn't lie. He didn't cross Roger's line and what people thought in their own mind, were not his problem.

"And if you meet someone during summer, it's just for a week or two"

He buried the tip of his shoe in the sand, felt finished about being in the centre of the conversation. Yet he couldn't help but look over at the beautiful guy on the other side, just a quick glance, while his last words still were fresh on his mind, only for a week...

 

Eva clapped her hands and stood up. "Are we ready for marshmallows?"

Of course they were. The atmosphere had shifted and everyone felt the need of a less serious topic. Marshmallows were just what they needed and Eva had known.

She came back with a load of the white and fluffy stuff and a pile of sticks under her arm. It didn't take long until the conversation was focused on how to grill a perfect and golden marshmallow and if you actually got a better singing voice from eating a burned one. Isak had burned his properly and gave it a shot, tried to get people to join his attempt to sing a campfire song that nobody knew. Then Emma made it her mission to grill a perfect one and feeding it to Isak, still on the stick. He ended up with melted sticky stuff all over his face, laughing and trying his best to lick it of his lips. Emma sat down next to him, licked her thumb and started to try to remove some of it to, still laughing. Instead of letting her do what she had in mind, Isak gently pushed her hand away and shook his head. "I'm going inside to clean up. It won't come off this easy. I'm going to bed as well. Have fun and make sure to put out the fire." He nodded toward Jonas, and got one in return.

"Good night people. See you tomorrow"

When he turned to greet Even too, he met his intense gaze and his heart skipped a beat from the way he was biting at his lower lip.

"Coffee in the sunrise, if anyone care for it" he added, before he turned around and walked over to the cabin with fast steps. He needed sleep, and maybe a moment in the shower.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a date for the boys this evening, but who knows what Tuesday moring can bring.


	11. I'm ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a date, isn't it?

Even carefully placed his bare feet at the cold floor for a second before he pulled them back under the duvet. He grabbed his phone, checking what time it was, just before 6am. Too early for anything actually. Trying to stretch his long limb in the small bed, was not easy, and he felt nature call too. He had to get out of bed, he just had to be quiet so that he didn't wake people up. The floor was really cold for being July, but when he peeked behind the curtain, he could see the sun, still hanging low on a bright sky. Another beautiful day was rising. Something else also caught his attention. A person was seated alone on a bench, watching out over the lake.  
  


Even pulled on a pair of jeans and a warm hoodie, curled a scarf around his neck and slipped into his shoes. He looked over at Sonja, who was shifting in her bed, about to wake up. She had not been complaining over the room this time. All of the rooms were looking the same, two single beds, a tiny table and two chairs, a sink with a mirror above and a streaky, old mat on the floor. He didn't mind sleeping in single beds, for some reason it had felt like the right ting to do for a long time. Last night it had been a relief too, to lie down without feeling the warmth from Sonja's back against his own. If he closed his eyes he could still feel the twist in is stomach from the sight of Isak with white strings of marshmallow around his mouth and how he tried to catch it with his tongue. He had bit his lip to avoid licking his own lips and mentally sat on his hands to suppress the want of doing what that Emma-girl had done, or...tried to. Because Isak had not let her and that made the tiny bubbles in his gut grow a little bigger.  
  


"Just go back to sleep" he whispered to Sonja. "Nature calling and my body sort of hurts, need to move around a little" She only grunted something like OK in return before he slipped out the door. The cabin was still quiet. He knew it wasn't breakfast until 9am, it was vacation after all. Last night had been late for most of them too. Isak had went back early, and he had told people they were welcome to have coffee with him in the morning, so that was what Even was going to do. He felt himself hurry up a bit, wanted be the only one showing up. He threw cold water in his face to clear his mind a bit and get sleep out of his eyes. His hair was a mess, soft strains in every directions, so he pulled his hand through it a couple of times, wanted it to look a bit decent. A small chuckle pushed it's way out. At 6am, on the mountain, surrounded by horses and hay and he actually worried about his look. If it had been Sonja, he had laughed in her face, telling her to relax.  
  


Happy with how he looked in the mirror, he walked outdoor and down to the benches by the lake. During the little time it took him to walk over to Isak, he played a lot of different opening lines in his head. He knew Isak had invited them to join coffee in the sunrise, but he felt a bit like an intruder too, interrupting his quiet time without tourists around. So what do you say? Good morning? Hi? Halla? And then what? Normally Even was an outgoing guy, always found small talk easy, made friends easily. But talking to Isak felt different. It was easy once they started, but it only took one look or touch from the other man to make Even loose his chill. He was just to beautiful to look at, those golden curls peeking out under his helmet, his long legs and how his leather chaps fit just perfectly, framed his butt and made it impossible not to look. Was he aware of how good he looked? Was he doing it on purpose? Today he was wearing a big white knitted sweater and a red scarf too, he looked so warm and soft and Even wished he could hug him and hold him and ... He shook his head rather brutally and then walked the last meters over to the bench.

"Good morning" Even smiled and pointed at the free spot next to Isak.

"Ok if I join you?"

"Sure! Coffee?" Isak reached for a thermos bottle and served him a cup of fresh, streaming coffee. "Good morning to you to by the way" he said as he held out the cup for Even to take. Even let his fingers touch Isak's, just a feather light brush, and watched Isak pull back a bit faster than normal. Or was it just faster than Even wanted?

"Why are you out this early?" Isak asked, not looking at Even, putting the thermos bottle back down.

"Wanted coffee" Even stretched his legs in front of him. "And I feel a bit stiff in parts of my body. I have sore muscles I didn't even knew I had" That made Isak giggle and finally look over at him.

"It will get worse today! You have six hours in the saddle ahead of you." Isak raised his eyebrows in a way Even had seen him do before and it did stuff to him. The raised eyebrows along with a wide grin made Even smile back, just as wide.

"I trust you. I think you will make sure I'll survive" He really did. Of course it would hurt to get in the saddle in a couple of hours, but it didn't scare him.

"It would be a shame if you didn't"

"Yeah? I guess you would loose your job then!" It was such a stupid thing to talk about and it made both of them laugh.  
  


"I can see you managed to remove that sticky marshmallow from your face?" Even had still not forgot about the look last night.

"I took a shower, so, yes." He wiped his hand over his face as to check if it was all gone.

"What was that? Why did she feed you with her stick?" Even knew he was on the verge of being rude, especially if Isak and Emma was a thing, but the way Isak had pushed away her hand and talked about not meeting the right one yet, gave him the feeling that they were not.

"I know" Isak replied. "She is very cute and stuff, I just don't want to hurt her. She's doing a good job, and if she leave, it's hard to find another rider this late in summer"

Isak emptied his cup, the coffee gone cold and served himself some fresh and warm.

"Refill?" He asked Even, who nodded.

"So, she is not your type?" Even studied Isak's face while he was pouring coffee in his cup. "Sonja was so sure the two of you were perfect" The second the words left his mouth, he wanted to take them back. Why did he have to bring up Sonja. He gave himself an internal face palm and sipped at his hot coffee.

"I guess she's not what I'm looking for" Isak met his gaze for a short moment and smiled apologetic.

"'Cause she doesn't got a dick" Even didn't made it a question, he was very aware of the lines he had crossed and didn't expect an answer.

Isak choked on his coffee, coughed a couple of times. And then, without looking at him, he confirmed Even's theory.

"No, I guess she doesn't" The bubbles in Even's tummy doubled in size and amount, but all he got himself to do was giving Isak a friendly push, shoulder to shoulder and added "Relax, its fine. Not my story to tell anyone" He gave Isak his most reassuring look before they both went back to sipping at their coffee and watching out over the quiet landscape.  
  


They sat like that for a while, watching the sun climbing higher on the sky until the loud neighing from a horse told them it was about time to feed the horses. Not that Even would have known, but Isak jumped on his feet, heading for the hay and Even followed suit. Isak talked with and about the horses while working. He parted the hay bale in smaller pieces and threw them out in the field. Kneist got his portion the first, then Tord. Kneist was Torsd's sire, and despite the different look, the two horses were very much alike. They were strong and independent horses, talented competition horses and could be a bit of a challenge.

"Usually we don't let our guests ride Tord" Even stopped what he was doing and looked up at Isak.

"She seemed experienced enough and I wanted to give her a good experience with a Fjord horse" Isak scratched the fluffy horse on his bum, found a spot that clearly was itchy and Even just watched how the horse twisted his upper lip in pleasure.

"I'm sorry I had to put him back in line, that the two of you don't get the chance to talk during our ride"

Was Isak really unsure if what he had done was for the best? "That's completely fine by me" Even told him. "Sonja and I, we are not that close any more. I rather stay safe than have her on my back all the time" Even kept himself busy with the hay while he talked. When he looked up through his lashes he saw how Isak quickly turned his head away, grabbed another portion of hay and threw out towards another horse.

 

They finished feeding the hungry horses and walked back towards the cabin.

"Thank you for helping me out with the hay" Isak's face was relaxed and his eyes warm and kind. Even was sure there was something magical about those green eyes, or was it just the crisp and fresh air?

"Breakfast?" Isak asked.

"Breakfast and then riding. I'm ready!" Two days ago it would have been a lie. Today he meant it. And the fact that he was going to look at Isak's back the whole day, had absolutely nothing to do with it.

  
  


  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to se a lot of beautiful pictures with Fjord horses on Hardangervidda, you can check out this blog:  
> http://www.hest.no/blog/?blid=1138248  
> Marie is an amazing girl and she has been on a lot of expeditions with her horses.


	12. I don't need being rescued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never liked cows that much, ok ;-)   
> And it's always based on real stories!

  

 

 

On Tuesdays they always travelled a longer distance. The terrain is varying from forest and quiet paths, over open moorland, through a couple of lively rivers and a bit of climbing, both up- and downhill. When the weather was nice, like today, it was a magical trip. Lot's of challenges for everyone, beautiful view and so peaceful and quiet. Not a road or car in sight in any direction. Today’s goal was a tourist cabin by the foot of Hardangervidda national park. Two nights in the same cabin and if the weather was on their side, they would have an amazing ride on Wednesday. Jonas and Eva used all-terrain vehicle to get all the luggage from the road and up to the cabin. The hay the fed the horses also attracted other animals, such as wild reindeer and if they were lucky they got a glimpse of a hare or an Arctic fox. Or a cow, a herd of cows.

  
  


Isak held up his left hand and made the row of horses make a halt. He pulled out his phone and dialled Jonas.

"Jonas! Do you have any idea Why there are cows in our way? Just met a closed gate just before the meadow, you know, south of the river" There had always been fences here and he knew the gates, he had never seen animals grazing in this area before.

"You know if it is possible to walk around, or do we have to pass through it?" Isak watched the herd closely, he couldn't see any calves, a good sign.

"Cows?" Jonas sounded as surprised as Isak. "I think you will have to walk through. Do you think there are any cows with calves, or only young bulls?" Both of them knew the risk of walking in between mothers with calves. They might seem cute and peaceful, but a mother protecting her offspring is a dangerous cow. Young bulls or heifers are much easier to handle.

"Only young animals, we just have to be careful and make sure non of them slip out the gate." It's not like Isak was unfamiliar with this, but it would take some time to get all the horses through, so he had to pay attention.

"Don't worry" Jonas told him. "You're riding the bravest cattle horse, don't you?" At that Isak laughed out loud. Everybody knew how tough Kneist was around cows.

"Don't you have Tim second? He's like a wall. He won't let anyone slip by"

"But I have a beginner on him" Isak knew How nothing could ever scare Tim, he felt a little bit more unsure about the city boy on top of him.

"I'll figure it out. Talk later!" He slipped his phone back into the saddle bag and turned to the rest of the riders.

"See, grazing animals took me by surprise, but it's safe to walk through. They are only young bulls"

"Whaaaat???" A pitched voice cut through the air.

"Are we going to walk past bulls? How is that safe?" Sonja looked like she had seen a ghost, pale as Kneist's tale.

"They are harmless young animals. And we have Tim. He will stand by the gate and make sure they stay on the right side of the fence"

Isak couldn't help But smile a little at the thought, about the irony in the situation. The most experienced rider being watched out for by her novice of a boyfriend. His smile faded quickly at that thought. He was being an idiot. Boyfriend and girlfriend, as in guy not interested, like in any universe. It just felt so good talking and laughing with him. Three more days, and the problem would be gone.

  
  


Isak bend over and got the gate open. Instructed Even on Tim on where to stand and told the rest of them to walk inside.

"Be fast, but don't let the horses run. Walk to the right and wait for me to open on the other side" He watched the bulls while the horses passed through. Kneist was dancing around, not comfortable with the animals. Even the bravest horse got it's kryptonite. To calm him down, Isak pushed his horse as close to Tim as he could. Let the bigger and calmer horse create a shield between the cows and Kneist.

"You're doing great" he told Even, and looked up at the other man.

"You think?" Even smiled his signature smile. "Who would have thought you needed rescuing from the city boy?" He nudged Isak's thigh. Isak rolled his eyes. "I don't need rescuing, it's just that your horse calms down mine, and that's a good thing."

"So it's not that you like standing this close to me?" Isak felt Even's gaze on him and was pretty sure his cheeks had changed into a pink shade not caused by the sun. He didn't meet the gaze, not this time, but uttered a quiet "fuck you". This was what he got from telling people about him liking boys, teasing. Always teasing.

«Oh? Is that so? You so needed rescuing. It's your lucky day. I'm your knight ... in beige breeches» Isak heard Even's playful voice filled with laughter. Why did his voice have such an impact on him? It made it so difficult to not like him a little bit more every time they talked.

  
  


When everyone was inside, Isak closed the gate properly and headed for the next one. He made sure Tim was next to Kneist all the time, and together they got all the horses out on the other side, cows still on the right side of the fence.

"Good job everyone! Are you Ok?" Of course they were. The animals had barely lifted their heads from the grass. Kneist was the only horse acting childish, and he was glad. He could handle it, knew how his horse was thinking, most of the time. The rest of the walk was without fences and threatening animals. Martin was sure he saw a lemming from time to time, and one of the young girls had a big jump over a stream instead of walking through it, when Morkel decided he didn't want to get his feet wet. Ingrid had some trouble with Poden in a steep slope. He pulled the rains out of her hands, put his head between his front legs and more jumped downhill than walked. That was one of the reasons why one of the staff usually rode that horse. Ingrid was a steady rider, so she got him under control real fast. He was just a playful ball of fur, nothing evil to be found in his bones.

  
  


Isak tried to hold a conversation with Even and Martin, who were walking the closest to him. Talked about earlier trips, about the view, which mountains they had in sight. He had to pay attention to the track, but turned around as often he could. When he didn't the thought of Even's eyes on him made him warm all over. He knew it was only his imagination going wild, his little daydream. He was allowed to daydream, no one needed to know. It made him roll his hips a little more than necessary to his horses movements, when they climbed up a hill, he shoved his butt a bit more out than he normally would do, he rolled up his sleeves a little more, sat a little bit straighter in the saddle, just in case, you know, if someone was watching.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Norway we have a law called Allemannsretten (All mens right) wich basically say that you are allowed to walk almost everywhere on not-cultivated land. You are allowed to cross over pastures, as long as you close every gate properly and don't harm fences or animals. The farmers are not allowed to have dangerous animals out on the mountains like this, but you always have to be careful around mothers with babies.   
> Walking in the mountains of Norway means you will most likely meet sheep, goats, cows or horses and if you are really lucky (in limited areas), herds of wild reindeers or musk oxes. Do not step to close to the latter one!


	13. On the run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Know the feeling of a bare back gallop? Even doesn't, that's for sure.   
> Until now!

 

It hurt everywhere. Even could not believe how sore his muscles were from sitting. He had been sitting on a horse for gods sake. He himself had not moved many steps at all, But his back, abs, thighs, groin and buttocks hurt. He had walked like a penguin after climbing off his horse and Sonja had no pity. She had pointed and laughed, and he knew he looked stupid, but she was to much to handle at that point.

  
  


After dinner and a little nap in their room, he had grabbed his camera and decided to explore the area a little by his own. As far away from Sonja as possible. An hour on the bed had done his back good, but walking still felt funny. So this was why cowboys always walked like they did, it's because of hours in the saddle. Maybe he should straighten his back and be proud of it. He had controlled his horse the whole day, even done a little bit of rescuing. Isak could say whatever he liked, Even had been the hero on the white (grey/brown)horse. He had the best view from the back of his horse too. something to watch, enjoy and admire throughout the day. The sun had made it a lovely summers day and the sweat on Isak's back, the pattern it made on his shirt, the shirt that clung tight onto said damp back, had made it hard to pay attention to conversations. He'd much rather just enjoy the view in front of him. His little secret, his little holiday adventure and crush. Shit! Was this a crush? Or Maybe this was his brain's way of telling him he and Sonja were over. Part of him knew it and he thought Sonja did too, but he had agreed to work on it. It just felt so over, so dead, no spark, no fireworks, no nothing. He loved her, but more like a sister or a colleague. There and then he made a decision about talking to Sonja as soon as they were back in Oslo. Maybe they could talk in the car? Talking while driving was often a good thing. None of them could run out the door in anger, he had to focus on the road. That could actually work. But where should he stay? Or was Sonja going to be the one to leave the apartment? He remembered Isak talking about studying in Oslo too. Maybe he could ask him out on a date? Even was pretty sure their conversation had confirmed that Isak liked boys. It made him nervous. He hadn't been on many dates before. Sonja didn't count. They had known each other forever, on and of since high school. The Idea of asking out someone on a date was scary, he had no clue how to do such thing.

  
  


While the chain of thoughts spun around in his head, his eyes drifted over mountains, noticed a couple of cabins in the distance and studied the horses walking around, lazily plucking at strings of hay and some grass between the heather. He was looking for pretty or different angles and lines, waiting for the shadows to become longer. His eyes landed on two horses on the top of a hill. The low evening sun made their golden fur sparkle, tale blowing in the wind and he was lost in the motive for a while. When he moved so he got the sun in his face, he got a couple of magic photos of the silhouette of the two horses playing around. It was a bit strange how those two were so playful while the rest on the other side of the fence were so peacefully walking around with their muzzle on a constant search for something to chew on.

Fuck! He jumped on his feet, packed up his camera and ran back to the cabin.

  
  


Of course he could have talked to Emma or Ingrid or anyone in the staff, but instinctively he asked for Isak. After all, he's the one in charge of the trip. He found him in the living room, playing cards and having a good time with Eva, Emma and the two younger girls. His beautiful laughter filled Even's ears, head and blew life into the bubbles in his tummy, made them jump around. The want to just stand in the door listening for a little while, got pushed away by his common sense.

"Isak, I need to show you something. Hurry please." Isak looked up from his cards. The game paused and they all watched him with curious faces.

"Ok?" Isak put down his cards, face down.

"I'm not sure, but I think a couple of the horses are on the wrong side of the fences" At that Isak grabbed his sweater and hurried towards the door. " continue the game without me" he told the girls. Emma was about to follow, had put down her cards too, and Even prayed a silent prayer that she didn't come with them. "Just keep our guest entertained. I'll call you if I need you." Somehow Isak had read his mind and Emma picked her cards back up. "Come on! You have to show me where they are." Isak was already out the door and Even waved at the girls. "Sorry to interrupt your game" he smiled apologetic at them before he hurried after Isak.

  
  


When he stepped outside he spotted Isak over at the stable. It was not a big stable, more like a dry place to keep their saddles and harness and a place to let a sick or injured horse rest, if needed. Isak had picked up helmets, two bridles and a rope. Even zoomed in on the two helmets under his arm, two? And when Isak pushed one in his direction, it took him a little to long to react. "It's a helmet. Supposed to sit on your head!" Isak was teasing and pulled him with him. "Now, show me where those fugitives are" Even did what he's told, placed the helmet on his head and pointed out the direction.

  
  


They walked side by side along the fence. According to Isak, they needed to make sure the fence were ok before they could put the horses back inside, which made sense, even to him. It wasn't hard to spot though. One of the sticks holding the electrical wire, had been pulled over and the wire tangled up in a bush. It was an easy task to solve and not much later they headed towards the place Even had seen the horses earlier. The only problem was that there were no horses in sight. Isak swore quietly and started calling for them. He pulled out a little plastic bag with sugar cubes and made as much notice as possible with it. After counting the horses, they knew for sure they were looking for Tord and Sølvbrand, best friends and partners in crime. If something was up, it always included one or both of them. Tord was the brain, Sølvbrand just followed suit. Find Tord and you had Sølvbrand.

  
  


"I listened to some of the music you talked about the other day" Isak suddenly changed the subject from horses to something they had in common. "You did?" Surprised and a bit happy to learn that Isak was nothing like the non stop horse talking horse girls he knew, he smiled to himself. "What did you listen to?" Even Tried to catch Isak's gaze, so curious about what went trough the other man's mind. Isak was busy scouting around for the horses, calling for them from time to time. "That <save a horse> song. It's funny" Even could see a hint of a smile in the other boy's face, eyes still searching for his horses. "So That's the one you remembered and wanted to check out?" Even took a grip on Isak's shoulder and forced him to turn around and look at him.

Seeing Isak blush and roll his eyes like that, provoked a earthquake in his little world. He was crushing, definitely crushing.

"Look! There they are." Isak doubled his pace and the tension between them two seconds ago crumbled like the dry reindeer moss under their feet.

"Sølvbrand, Tord! Come on you guys." Isak held out his bag of sweets, trying to gain their attention. Even watched him with awe. How all of his attitude changed around the horses. The playful and a bit shy boy were replaced by a confident and a bit bossy man. Knowing what he wanted and how. For reasons unknown, Even's mind made a journey on it's own from the sight of this side of Isak. A journey completely inappropriate right now and he had to start moving, focus on the horses, the ground, anything to avoid his other head to join the fantasy his brain created.

  
  


They made it all the way over to the horses without them running away again, both horses attacking Isak and his sugar cubes. In no time he had pulled on their bridles and held them in a firm hold.

"Let's ride Sølvbrand back" Isak spoke like it was the only way to get the horses back. "Ride?" Even looked at him in disbelief. "Yes? Why do you think we brought helmets?" Sure, what had he expected. He was going to ride a horse, without a saddle. How would that work out? "Ok" He more laughed than talked. "How is that going to work out anyway?" He watched how Isak fasted his rope on Tord and then made an elegant jump up on the bigger pony. "Sølvbrand can easily carry both of us. Were you thinking I'd let you ride Tord bare back all by yourself?" Even shook his head, he had no clue what he had been thinking or if he had been thinking at all. Isak held out his right hand, bent behind his back. Even had not moved, had no idea of what to do next. "Are you coming?" The playfulness was back in his voice and face.

"Yess, what do you need me to do?"

Get up on the horse, he knew that much. But how? How do you climb up on a horse when it doesn't has a saddle and there's already sitting a person on his back. And when (if) he made it up there, then what. The horses started to become impatient with everything. He could do this, jump up on that (not so) little pony. "Take a good grip in his mane, and grab my right hand with your right. Jump up and I'll pull you into place." Pull him up? Sure!

  
  


His style was nothing to write home about and it took more than one try, but he got up on the horse, tried to balance himself and keep a little air between his and Isak's body. "This won't work out" Isak turned halfway around. "You have to sit closer to me and you need to hold on to me or his mane." Isak held the reins in one hand and Tord's rope in his other. When the horse started moving Even had no choice, the slope of the horse's back and the rocking from four legs moving pushed his body forward until they sat so close he felt every breath Isak made. "Are you ok? Feeling safe?" What was the right answer to that? He was Ok, more than Ok. Safe? Not so much. "Sure, I'm good" He was probably relaxed like a racing horse in it's starting box. And he knew Isak felt it to, how could he not? "Try to have a deep breath and hold on to me. You won't fall of" Isak's hand brushed over his. Even closed his eyes and tried his best to relax, to not fight how close he was to this other man. Isak leaded them down from the little hill and out on a small track. "Ready?" Even was confused at first, ready for what? When the horse made his first beats of canter, he instinctively tightened his grip around Isak's waist. He rested his forehead on his shoulder and focused on the rhythm. The steady ba-da-bam, ba-da-bam, from the horse was soft and easy to balance on, and little by little his arms loosened up, made it easier for Isak to breathe. He felt how his hips could follow the horse, how Isak's hips rolled in the exact same pace. This was by far the hottest thing he had ever experienced with clothes on.

  
  


The trotting that sneaked in between gallop and walk was a lot less comfortable. Even had to pull himself really tight in order to maintain his balance. It only lasted for a couple of meters and then Isak pulled the rains and made the horses halt. "I think we should walk the horses from here." Isak's voice was different, sounded a bit out of breath. "Sorry, Sorry! I knew I held on too tight" Even panicked. Had he used so much force in his grip that Isak hadn't been able to breathe? He jumped of the horse, made sure to hold on to the mane to avoid falling over. Isak covered his hand with his and swallowed. "I'm fine, you were not doing anything wrong." When Isak squeezed his hand gently and found his gaze, Even was grateful for the mane he could curl his fingers in. Isak's green eyes and soft finger tips made his skin tingle. The big bubbles in his stomach burst into thousands of tiny tiny bubbles, followed his blood to every part of his body, made him dizzy and warm. Isak held his gaze as he calmly slid of the horse, landed on the ground between the horse and Even. They stood so close they were probably breathing the same air. It would have been the easiest thing to lean in, close the little gap between them, and he would get to know how those perfectly shaped lips felt against his own. He wouldn't even have to move his feet.

  
  


"Here, you can lead Tord, your girlfriend's horse" Isak stepped back, turned away and held out the rope for him to take. That's right, theoretically he had a girlfriend. Even grabbed the rope and uttered an answer not meant for anyone to hear "Sure, I'll take my lovely girlfriend's cute little horse" his voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now what? 
> 
> Btw: did you know it's a difference between canter and gallopp? Canter i a more collected 3-paced gait than the more freely, and often faster, 4-paced gallopp.  
> Now you know ;-)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's December and life is buzy. The story will pop up from time to time, in between all of the beautiful christmas fics. It's not over till it's over, I promise!
> 
> About this chapter, I let you deside: Is coffee at six too early or is it a good time for a date?

 

 

 

Wednesday meant up and out into the wild. When the weather played along, they would reach Hardangervidda national park and have a their ride of the year. They would have to cross a larger river and climb some really steep and rocky slopes. The horses could do this easily, the problem started if a rider got too anxious and started to pull at the reins, not trusting their horse's choice of track. You don't like to have a bath in melt water from Hardangerjøkulen glacier or to end up face down in the mud with a horse on your back. Not that Isak had seen it happen. Still, there were a lot of stories, maybe enough to scare off a city girl from attending the ride.

  
  


The smell of coffee spread in the kitchen, filled Isak's nostrils, made him close his eyes for a short moment and inhale deeply. The sun had still not pushed through the morning fog that covered the valley and it was a bit hard to tell if the sun would come out at all. Due to the foggy night, the temperature had dropped a bit. Isak pulled on his warm, white sweater and a scarf while he waited for the coffee machine to finish. This was part of the job too, a piece of the whole package. The early morning hours could be magical out here in the wild. So quiet, the crisp air, steaming hot coffee, something many tourists loved to experience. Last morning had been something he wanted to experience again too. He really liked talking to Even, so why had he ruined everything last night? A little bit of flirting, making sure everyone had a good time, give people good memories, that was what this was about. He had been so close to kiss that tall guy in front of him yesterday. If he closed his eyes he could still feel how close they had been standing, how soft those lips looked, the feeling of his warm hand in under his. This was last year all over, more or less. This was probably worse. Eivind had got to taste Roger's anger when he found out about how they flirted and didn't got the chance to come back this year. It had never been a "them" and never would. It had crushed Isak and he had promised Jonas and himself not to fall for anyone during summer. He huffed at the thought. Like it was possible to control when to fall or not when you suddenly stood face to face to a pair of eyes more blue than a glacier.

  
  


A headache, that was what this had become. Isak massaged the bridge of his nose, just between his eyes. He had almost kissed a guest, a straight guy with a girlfriend. Roger would probably kill him if he found out. Sure, not kill him for real. Working here in the future could be a problem though. As he filled coffee in the thermos he wished for people to stay in their beds, that they would look out the window and decide to have an extra hour under warm blankets. He could use some time to himself, to clear up his head.

  
  


First he walked over to the horses. Called for Kneist and with the weight of his horse's head on his shoulder, he felt more like himself again. Kneist loved to be scratched behind his ears and tickled Isak back with his muzzle. A gentle gesture to show trust and loyalty between friends. Isak leaned into the touch, let the horse nuzzle away any bad thoughts and feelings. After a quiet moment with the golden pony, he walked over to a simple shelter faced away from the buildings. A place to sit and admire the view and the horses, and if you were lucky, you got to have the place by yourself. It wasn't raining, but the ground was wet from the fog, so a dry place to put your butt was welcomed.

  
  


"Good morning, you're late!" A deep voice, still with a hint of sleep, greeted him when he rounded the corner. Isak looked up fast, eyes wide open, probably his mouth too. He hadn't expected anyone out here at six o'clock. And after yesterday, Even was the last person he had imagined showing up. "Oh! Good morning? What are you doing here? " Isak felt how cold his voice sounded, almost hostile. He didn't mean to, of course. He loved that Even was there, he was just taken by surprise. "Sorry! You startled me a bit, thought I was alone out here" Isak tried to explain himself, he wanted Even's company, had to fix the bad start. So he met the other boy's gaze and smiled what he hoped was a genuine smile. Inside, all he could think was "please stay, please stay, please stay". When Even smiled back, he felt his shoulders finally relax. "I wanted coffee" Even said. "You have enough for both of us, or did you plan on drinking everything by yourself?" Ouch, he probably deserved that one. Even got his cup of hot coffee first and then he served himself. They sat like that for a while, drank their coffee, watched the horses. Isak thought of something to say, anything to talk about, opened and closed his mouth so many times he probably looked like a fish on land.

"Cool conversation!" Even was the one to talk first.

"It's too early" Isak strangled a yawn.

"I thought you were a morning person, always out here this early?" Isak understood the question, but he was really not a morning person.

"I'm never up early when I have a day off. It's a part of the job. Tourists often wake up early out here, want to get the most out of the day, like you" He pointed towards Even. Made sure to show that he knew Even was a guest and to emphasize that this was his job, nothing else. Had to make sure Even knew he was not hitting on him. What a disaster it would be if Even or Sonja reported his behaviour to Roger.

"Sooo... are you a morning person or are the mountains calling?" Isak tried to keep it light, small talk, he was used to this.

"It depends, sometimes I am, sometimes I'm not" Even nudged his knee before he added "and this week I'm a morning person because I get to have my coffee with you"

  
  


At that, Isak's was done feeling tired. Abruptly he turned to watch Even. Did he just say that he came out here to spend time with him? "Yeah?" was the best he could do. "Mhm, I like talking to you. Sonja is a pain in the ass at the moment" The last part some out more quietly, like a sigh.

"We came here to spend some more time together, to get the spark back. I don't know how successful that has been so far. Even was studying his empty cup for a while. Isak's gaze were glued to Even's profile, his mind running a mile per minute, trying to understand why he was told these things, trying to piece together all of his small strings of hope. Could it be that Even felt something (anything at all) too? How bad he wanted to explore this further, he took a big jump in another direction when he opened his mouth again.

«How do you feel today? It was many hours in the saddle yeaterday, for a beginner». Isak was so used to the rinding, his muscles had adapted long time ago. People who were only used to an hour or two in the saddle, always got really sore legs and butt the first couple of days. Even's body had to hurt a lot, not hard to imagine.

Even stretched his long body, made a show out of showing how he felt. «Let's say I'm glad no one saw me walking over here!»

«Poor you» Isak patted his back. «I'm sorry, but it will get better, at least next week» Even burst out in laughter from Isak's answer.

«Are you always this supportive?» The attempt at being serious failed as his eyes disappeared in wrinkles and the wide grin was back.

« I should hold you responsible for my pain. After all you forced me to ride without a saddle last night» Even pouted and put his nose up in the air.

«Is that so? I forced you? What do you want me to do about it? Give you a massage?» Any plan about staying professional, keeping a distance, stick to small talk, were long gone. He challenged Even, stared into his side, two could play this game.

«Actually, that was a good idea!» Even was still in the game, or whatever this was. Isak muted every little mental alarm that went of, trying to tell him to back off. And when Even gave his own thigh a good squeeze, like to show where he wanted his massage, Isak let his eyes roam down from Even's chest down to his groin and to his hand on the thigh. If this was a game, Even had taken it to the next level.

«More coffee?» Isak couched before he leaned down to pick up the coffee and handed it over to Even, who nodded and took it. Isak watched how he filled his cup, how the hot liquid got poured into the cup, time running in slow motion. He followed Evens hand when he placed the cup on the bench beside him, closed the thermos again, and held it out for Isak to take. That's right, he had to grab the bottle. When Isak finally reached for it, had taken him way to long to react, Even didn't let go immediately. The unexpected move got Isak to lift his head and was met by those two sparkly glacier blue eyes. Even held his gaze on him for a little while, then pulled the bottle back against himself. A normal reaction would have been to let go. He still held on tight, his hand glued to the metal.

Before Isak had the chance to process what's about to happen, he felt Even's lips on his. Both soft and firm, just two pair of lips pushed together, testing the waters. This was wrong. All of his muted alarms went off, his brain telling him to react, do something. Instead he leaned in, opened up, just a tiny bit and kissed back. How could it be wrong when it felt so right? None of them let go of the thermos until Isak suddenly pushed it in Even's direction and stood up. He ran a hand trough his hair and turned away «Fuck»  
  


When Martin and his family rounded the corner, he didn't dare look in Even's direction. Jumping into work mode was something he was used to, smiling widely at the four in front of him. “Good morning! I hope you all slept well?” His voice was a bit too cheery, who could now anyway.

“Morning to you too!” Martin smiled and pointed at the bench. “Ok if we join you?”

“Of course! Everyone’s welcomed here”

Even held out the thermos for Isak to take, and this time he let go of it. Isak made sure to let his fingers caress Even's, fast and invisible for others, but it was there. After serving the two adults a cup each, he turned back towards Even. “Sorry” Trying to meet his gaze once more before he finished. “Sorry, I can't stay, I have to feed the horses.” Finally Even saw up too and smiled understandingly.

“Want to come along?” The question was out there, meant for Even, Even only. The two girls jumped at their feet. “Sure, we'd love to!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't blame everything on Emma and Sonja!
> 
>  
> 
> Hardangerjøkulen: https://no.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hardangerj%C3%B8kulen


	15. In deep water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even is lost, so lost! And then there's Isak.

 

Even had been smiling for five hours straight, probably looking like an idiot. And he was so filled with bubbles he wondered how he still sat on his horse. He should be flying. He didn't mind the chill, the wind or light rain that made this day taste of autumn rather than summer. In front of him walked a golden pony with a halo of white mane and tale, the most beautiful little horse you could imagine, still the boy on it's back outshined the horse. Even touched his lips with his thumb, as to get some of the feeling back. The feeling of kissing someone who were kissing back, a couple of soft lips shaped by Cupid himself. The thrill he felt while holding the thermos bottle, the realisation that Isak would not let go. He had kissed that boy. He stood no chance at that moment. It was like Isak had bewitched him, a male version of the mountains Hulder* No one believed in fairytales like that any more, did they? Or was Isak too good to be true?

  
  


He heard Isak talk, could see his mouth move, how those lips formed words. Probably important words too.

"Are everyone ready? Did you understand?" Isak stood up in his stirrups, halfway turned around like he used to when he talked to all of them. Martin answered a loud and clear "Yes"behind him, so Even nodded along. It was impossible to not notice how firm Isak's butt and hamstrings looked when he stood like that, framed by the leather chaps around his thighs. He bit his lip when he let his gaze drift to the soft bulge in front. Riding breeches were not a bad thing, at all. Lifting his gaze slowly, he was met by Isak's lifted eyebrows followed by a crooked grin. "Ready?"

Ready for anything! It was so difficult to decide if he should watch his mouth or meet his gaze, he was so lost. To the rhythm of his beating heart, he gave another nod "Let's go!"

  
  


He should have paid attention, and now he was lost. Standing on the border of a river, he had no idea what he was supposed to do. He was first in line, after Isak, could not watch any of the others. The river was not the biggest or particular deep, still, there had been some instructions on how to cross it.

"How cold is the water?" Even asked.

"Why? Are you planning on swimming?" They both had to shout to avoid their voice to drown in the sound from the river. No, thank you. It was probably the last thing he wanted. Kneist was already half way through, Even still held on tight to Tim's reins, the horse waiting patiently for his signal to step into the water.

"Let out his reins, let him taste the water and give him a good squeeze with your legs" Martin explained calmly. "Remember to hold on to his mane, in case he slip on a stone" That man was saving his ass right now, and probably knew it. Tim stretched his long neck and sniffed the water, had a bit to drink and carefully placed his front feet in the ice cold water.

"It didn't seem like you were paying attention, you were lost in thoughts" Martin chuckled and added "What were you thinking about?" Even turned around quickly to watch the man behind him. Was it that obvious? When he turned he pulled the reins with him and Tim had to take a big step to the left to avoid loosing his balance. And there he stood like glued between rocks.

"Let go of his reins" Isak had turned around and watched how Tim kept pulling at his hoof, trying to get it up. Even more threw them away then let go and the result of that was reins stuck between the horse's long ears and a horse shaking his head to get it away. Isak and Kneist were already on their way back into the river. What could he do about it except from look around and try to look past their worried smiles? Nothing. Once again he was in the centre of everything, and he didn't like it. Isak plucked up the reins from the water and placed them back over Tim's neck, one problem solved. Then he tried to get the horse to turn the other way around, to get his shoe to loosen from what ever it was stuck in. Of course it worked out eventually, but not until Isak had a bath and removed a piece of wire on the bottom of the river. Tim's shoe was pulled off too and it was a mess. Even was ashamed like he had not been in years. Isak tried to laugh it off, kept telling him it was ok. That wire was not supposed to be there, no one could know. It didn't help the feeling of being the reason why Isak was soaked in water and probably freezing cold.

  
  


“What are you sulking about? You were not the one to go swimming!” Isak was trying to cheer him up and Even had to get over it at some point. The teasing in Isak's voice, the smiles and looks he got, found their way into his bones. Little by little Evens smile came back to.

“Let me have your pants and shoes on the ride back, and we're even”

“Whaaat? No way. Then I would be freezing and I'm a paying customer” He was back at it and finally he dared to make a joke of it himself.

“Fiiine, I'll let you keep your pants on, but you will have to help me so I can put his shoe back on”

“Does it mean I get to spend time with you during lunch?” He could do that, he would probably ride back without pants on too, if Isak told him to.

“It means you will have to hold the horse while I fix his hoof, and you will have to listen to instructions. What were you doing back there?” Isak shook his head and the laughter that escaped was the most beautiful voice. Maybe something good would come out from him being a stupid daydreaming fool.

“I can do that!”

  
  


Half an hour later they could see smoke from a barbecue and smelled the sausages on the grill. Eva and Jonas had made them lunch and the sun had eventually started to push trough the clouds. The atmosphere was light again, people hungry and after letting the horses out a field, they all gathered for food.

Maria and Ulla, the two Swedish ladies sat down next to Even. Sonja were still chatting with Emma and Ingrid, and to be honest, he was happy about it. He knew they had stuff to talk about, this was not time and place, that much he understood. The fact that she stayed away too made everything easier. He's stomach growled to tell him to go grab some food and the easy food were perfect after hours in fresh air. From his spot he had the chance to watch Isak without having to turn his head or make it to obvious. Isak was talking with Jonas, pointing at his soaked legs, laughing, one hand on his throat just below his Adam’s apple. When Isak threw his head back in laughter he had a full view to the pale skin on his neck. His face and arms had a light tan from the sun, his neck was lighter, and the skin looked so smooth and the hand that clenched around made his cheeks heat up. He would loved to own that hand. To be the one to curl his fingers around that neck, feel the curves with his thumb. Kissing Isak was playing with fire, following the Hulder into the forest, listening to the sweet song from Sirens on the sea. He had to follow, had to do it again. His body craved more. Jonas disappeared for a short moment and came back with a bag. Even tried to focus on the conversation again.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm happy Tim didn't fall over"

"No, It didn't scare me"

"I know, But Isak told me he was Ok" A simple answer from time to time to avoid someone getting suspicious. It was hard to focus on food and normal people when a damn fairytale creature were changing clothes just a few meters away. Was he going to change his breeches too? Even forced his gaze away, gave the conversation around him another chance. He could agree, the days were flying. At the same time he wished for it to be Friday, to get over with it.

"Hmmm?" He had been staring, blushed at the thought.

"What are you doing the rest of the summer?" Ulla was looking at him, smiling like always.

"Naah, nothing. Going back to work." From the corner of his eyes he saw how Isak slowly pulled up the tight pair of pants, how the waistband bumped against his ass before he pulled it up all the way. At this point Even was sure Isak knew he was watching. No way he would dress like that if he didn't want anyone to look. So he excused himself and walked over to Isak. It was about time Tim got his shoe back on wasn't it?

  
  


Isak was about to put his chaps back on when Even came over.

"Hi, feels good to have dry clothes on?" Even served him his best apologetic smile.

"Yeah. Good thing Jonas always bring extra sets of clothes. I guess he's been waiting for this."

"It's the first time you've had to change?" Even literally face palmed. Here had Isak been on rides like this every week for years, and then he came along.

"No, I have to change from time to time. But it's the first time I've had a horse stuck in the river." Isak was finished and looked up, met his gaze. "I told you, don't think about it. I'm all dry and it was not your fault" They talked while they walked over to get out Tim.

"I'm not completely innocent" Even had to admit it. He could not go on without. He could not lie to Isak. Not when he was part of the reason.

"I got distracted while you explained stuff, and sort of panicked" Even kicked a stone, watched it jump away.

"That I could tell! What happened?" Isak sounded a bit unsure, like if he didn't really want the true answer to that question. Even threw a glance over his shoulder, had to check no one followed.

"You happened. This morning happened"

Isak was silent.

"You're not angry?" Why did he not respond? It couldn't be in his head only.

"I'm not angry" Isak sad with a smile. At least it was something. Isak was not mad, he had kissed back.

"You liked what you saw while I changed?" Even laughed out loud. "What?" He kicked another stone. "You could see it? That obvious?" Isak smiled that wide smile of his, showing all his teeth, dimples on both side. "Mhm".

Ouch, then who else had noticed?

  
  


Isak pulled the bridle on Tim and leaded him out trough the gate. They walked over to a quiet place, so that the horse could relax easier. Even waited with the horse while Isak ran to get his tools. He could see Sonja from where he stood, seated with her back against him. She still looked spotless. Third day out in the wild, with clean pants, polished boots, matching colours and hair tied up in a bun. He knew she was wearing make up too. He felt kind of bad for her, it was not her fault only. She didn't know how he felt, only he did. She always claimed she knew, told him what to do, what to think, how to react. He was used to it, but so sick of it.

"Shall we start?" Isak was back with a bucket of tools and a shoe. "All you have to do is to make sure Tim stand still. If he get his head down, it will be too heavy. Can you do that? Want me to repeat it?" Isak winked. Sooo funny!

  
  


He watched how easy Isak lifted a leg and placed it between his knees. It didn’t look very comfortable, standing bent over like that, knees bent, ass out, back curled while trying to clean up the hoof and get the nails to sit right. Isak's was breathing heavier, and pearls of sweat formed at his temple. The strong muscles in his long back moved under the grey shirt, veins showing on underarms and hands. A couple of strong hands gripping around the shaft of a hammer, around the hoof. Isak had beautiful hands, strong, smooth, long fingers. He worked outside all day, still his nails were spotless and those hands just... who knew what else they could grip around. Even felt how his cheeks heated up, how his breathing had become more shallow, matching Isak's pace and he had a situation going on down south too. If he had to do anything else beside standing still right now, he would be in deep water. So he stood close to the horse, leaned his forehead against Tim's head and did his best to think of horses, cold water, Sonja, anything but the tight butt shoved against his leg at this moment. It took him some time to realise Isak had finished and was facing him.

"Are you Ok?" Isak had that worried tone in his voice again. Even lifted his head slowly, wished for his cheeks to be a lighter shade of pink by now.

"Got a bit dizzy, better now" He felt Isak's eyes on him and heard his "oooh" and the smug "I see" that followed.

"Fuck you!" Even heard his own words and collapsed in laughter. It was refreshing, helped on everything. Isak followed and it took them some time to collect enough to be able to lead the horse back to the others. Sharing a smile from time to time, Even felt how it was boiling, bubbling inside him again.

  
  


The smile were still present when he walked over to the Sonja and the girls relaxing in the soft, white moss. Sonja jumped on her feet and dragged him with her, away from the group. His smile faded as fast as he heard her voice.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Even looked away, looked down, twisted in his spot, unsure of what she was referring to.

"I'm not doing anything except trying to enjoy this holiday" He looked her straight in the eyes. He was done being told what to think or do.

"Correct, You're not doing anything to try to fix this" She pointed between the two of them. Her voice cold, her eyes a bit glossy, was She hurt for real?

"I miss us, Even" Her hand came up to his neck, stroking gently from his shoulder up to back behind his ear. He watched her carefully, didn't put his hands on her, like he knew she wanted him to. He saw it coming, how she leaned in to get a kiss. Instead he turned his head to the left and got a kiss on the cheek.

"I think we should talk"

She let go of him, stepped back, purse her lips like only she could.

"You're an idiot!" She spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, turned on her heels and flipped him off for everyone to see. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * A hulder is a seductive forest creature found in Scandinavian folklore. Better stay away or be trapped forever.


	16. Cheers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was fitting with a beer this late a friday night.   
> Cheers!

It had been an interesting day, so much going on. Isak felt sort of exhausted. The last he wanted was to have Tord and Sølvbrand on the run again, not to talk about Poden. He was impossible to get a hold on once he had tasted the freedom. 

Jonas had come with him to check the fences, refill water and have a closer look at the horses, just to make sure they were good and ready for a new day. Normally Emma or Ingrid would come with him, but Jonas had volunteered. They were best friends, had been since their teens. During the weeks they had so little time to hang out, Isak busy with horses and riding, Jonas with everything else, they needed a little time to chat and be friends. Isak loved Jonas as his brother, his wise and a bit annoying older brother, though Isak was a couple of months older. When they were sure everything was working the way it should, they sat down on a large rock where they had a good view. Isak loved watching the late night sun over grazing horses. Jonas had brought a couple of beers to enjoy too.

"You seem happy this week" Jonas lifted the bottle to make a toast.

"I guess" Isak smiled and knocked their cans together. They lifted their cans and had a sip.

"You're doing good on the flirting, I mean both girls and boys are falling around you"

Isak squinted his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Just saying I think Roger would be happy with you if he saw you in action" Jonas leaned back on his free hand and had another sip.

"Haha, yes. And my dad! I have that date with Emma under control!" Jonas rolled his eyes at that, Knowing just how big of a joke that was.

"I think our guests are happy this week, Maybe accept that blonde dressage babe"

"Why?" Of course Isak knew what could be the reason, he still wanted to hear it from his friend. "I have given her the best horse and everything, and she seems to bond with Emma and Ingrid."

"Isak..." Jonas tilted his head "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. She's jealous!"

"Ooh"

"Have you talked with Eivind lately? Jonas changed subject and Isak knew why.

"No, not at all. Not since he got in trouble with Roger last summer." He knew he should have, he had promised to stay in touch, but then autumn and distance became real. And when they got the news, he was not wanted on the camp this year, Isak had backed off.

"That's my point" said Jonas. "Summer is summer and holiday is holiday."

"I know" Isak just sighed. What could he say about that.

"What if that girl, Sonja" is reporting me to Roger?" Isak felt worried. He had flirted with and kissed a guest, a guest who had a girlfriend, a possible jealous girlfriend. Roger would be furious.

"Naah, you're just doing what's told and it's not your fault you're so god at it" Now it was Isak's time to roll his eyes and they both giggled like young girls.

"So a date with Emma is the magic thing this summer? You think I can do it?" Jonas shrugged his shoulders. "With that body and smile of yours you can get anyone you want.

"Whattt?" Isak shook his head and had a generous sip of his drink.

"But I like to keep you here, so please pay attention to Roger's rules"

"So serious suddenly?" Isak knocked their bottles together one more time. He knew Jonas was teasing, this was how they talked.

"No homo! Remember!" Jonas imitated Roger's voice and gestures and it made them both burst out in laughter.

"But seriously" Jonas wiped away a tear formed in the corner of his eyes. "What are going on between you and that Even-guy? I can tell you like him"

Isak took his time, watched out over the horses.

"I don’t know" He didn't feel like spilling everything. "I've flirted a bit I guess. I know he is going back home in two days and he has a girlfriend."

"So no feelings?" Jonas watched him closely, his gaze almost burned on his skin.

"I have control. Now feelings. Not going to have last year over again" he lied and emptied his can.

"It's late" Isak stood up and nodded against the cabin. Jonas emptied his can too and grabbed a blanket left behind by someone else.

 

Isak had one last look at the horses. Kneist was already half asleep, chewing slowly on a string of hay.

"Hey" Jonas greeted someone behind him. "Halla" He knew that voice and he felt his heart jump in his chest. Isak turned around too and served his brightest smile.

"Hey! Are you getting any nice shots?" He pointed at his camera.

Even didn't meet his gaze. Just nodded and excused himself. "Have a good night. I'm going to find my bed"

Isak knew he was being desperate, fuck it "I have coffee ready at six, as usual"

Even turned to him, watched the sky like he was thinking. "That's nice. Good night Isak" And with that he walked away. Jonas and Isak watched him leave and looked at each other. Isak shrugged his shoulders. "Let's follow. It's getting late."

 

 


	17. Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one... Sorry

"Sonja?"

"Are you asleep?" He let his fingertips caress her chin, gently let his thumb glide along her perfectly shaped eyebrow. She shifted a bit in her bed, made room for him to sit down on the edge.

"Almost? Why?" Her voice was sleepy, not as cold as earlier.

"I want to tell you I'm sorry. I've been an idiot" He closed his eyes as he spoke the words. It hurt, much more than he had imagined. He had been blinded of the Hulder's beauty, happily followed her tail into the unknown. And that's what it had been, a fairytale, nothing to believe in.

"Yes you have" She blinked her eyes open, looked at him in the dimmed light.

"I promised we came here to work on it, get us to work again. And I have not, I have not even tried." He had not. He had let himself fall, he had thrown himself into the water, not knowing how deep it was or if it was possible to get back up. The case was that he had never felt like this before. The feelings had been so strong, bubbles in his blood had made him stupid, deaf and blind. It hurt to know everything was a game, he was part of a joke, maybe a bet, he didn't know for sure.  
  


"Even, I have to sleep. Can we talk tomorrow?" She turned over, curled into the pillow. He knew she was confused, how could she not be, so he let her be, placed a soft kiss on her head and walked over to his bed. The bed was not comfortable, too short, too hard, too cold, too empty. They could talk tomorrow, but about what? Did he want to stay with Sonja? Letting go was more scary now that he didn't have anything(anyone) else to focus on. He had never earlier experienced to get that turned on from watching someone from afar. The thought of Isak filled every cell in his body, made it impossible to find a good position for sleep, impossible to relax and Isak's voice was on repeat in his head "I have control, no feelings!" And the laughter after, that beautiful laughter suddenly made him sick to the bones. Even wiped away a couple of tears from the corner of his eyes, pulled out his phone to put on some soft music. Tomorrow, he could deal with it tomorrow. 

 

When he finally drifted off to sleep, it was with a pair of green eyes on his mind.

  
  


 


	18. A crush is a crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a morning person and I live for the magic during sunrise.  
> Prepare yourself, this chapter might include a kiss.

Isak was out of bed the second his alarm went off, had a peek out the window to check on the weather and pulled on his pair of jeans, t-shirt and a flannel outside. He was humming to the silly lyrics of the country song Even had shown him, smiling all the way into the little kitchen.

  
  


"Cause I saddle up my horse

And I ride into the city

I make a lot of noise

Cause the girls

They are so pretty

Riding up and down Broadway

On my old stud Leroy

And the girls say

Save a horse, ride a cowboy

Everybody says

Save a horse, ride a cowboy"

  
  


Through the window he saw that Emma was outside feeding the horses already. Then he could walk straight to the shelter. It wasn't possible to see the shelter from the cabin, so he couldn't tell if anyone were waiting for coffee. Usually he was the first one out, yesterday he had been second. First or second didn't matter, he wished for company though. It was hard to tell what to expect, difficult to know what to wish for. Even had kissed him first and the tension between them was not possible to misunderstand. That other man was too beautiful to be real. Isak had to admit he had fallen that first day when Krølle had pulled off his hood and chew on his scarf, Isak had watched everything from his office. Even was perfect, and the kiss last morning was gasoline on the little fire glowing deep down in his stomach. Watching the coffee machine brewing was torture, it took forever. Isak walked restless around in the kitchen, drew a hand through his blonde curls from time to time. The cabin was all quiet, the only sound heard was from the coffee machine. Finally! He grabbed two mugs and hurried out the door. Emma was not out in the field among the horses any more, so he could take the shortest route to "his" spot. On his way over he cleared his throat a couple of times, tested out a variety of opening lines; Hallo, Good morning, Hey, Halla...

For no reason. The shelter was empty. Isak tiptoed, stretched his neck, spun slowly around a couple of times, let his eyes roam over the surroundings. It could be someone was out taking pictures. He didn't see or hear anything beside the horses still fighting over the better pile of hay. With a loud sigh, his shoulders falling down from his shoulders, he sank down on the bench. It was still early, still two hours until breakfast. The hot coffee felt good, helped clear his mind a bit, and he told himself to relax, cool the fuck down. He wanted to ask Even about last night. Had something happened? He seemed so distant and neutral, no bright smile, no flirty looks. Sonja had been angry about something back during lunch, maybe they had been fighting, could it be...

Footsteps outside the shelter jerked him back to reality and a bright, familiar voice greeted him "Good morning, Isak"

“Good morning” he huffed, not able to hide his disappointment. He saw the surprised and hurt look in her face, decided to be nice, how could she know anything. Emma was never anything but sweet. Ok, maybe a bit annoying from time to time, but she was mostly cute, hard working and really good to have on the team.

“Would you like coffee?” He gave her a smile, trying to be sincere.

“Yes please!” Emma sat down next to Isak, who handed her the other cup he had brought.

“You only brought two cups” It was both a question and a statement, open for him to choose how and what to answer. “Good for me” She smiled at him, leaned back against the wall, waited for him to take part in the conversation. He watched her carefully. Was she curious, did she know anything?

“Usually that's enough. Seems like people appreciate their sleep this week” He leaned back against the wall too, thought of the unique chance he had to talk to Emma right now.

“That blonde guy, Even. He has been out here every morning. Has he not?”

“Yes, I guess.” Isak hesitated a bit, what did she want from this?

“So the other cup was for him?” She had this amused grin on her face, nudged his shoulder.

“What? No!” Isak forced out a laugh. “The cup was for anyone, you for example.” He knew his face would betray him if he met her gaze, so he kept steering into his black coffee.

“Sure!” She probably felt the tension in the air and kept her mouth shut for a little while, let him breathe, have a couple of minutes to wrap his head around how to deal with this, which way to lead the conversation.

“Listen, Emma” Isak sat down his cup and turned towards her. “I'm really sorry. I should have told you a long time ago.” She sat down her cup too and watched him with this mix of expectations and fear. “Told me what?”

“You are always so cute to me, and I'm not giving back what I think you want from me” Hoping she understood the topic by now, he continued. “I don't like you like that, I don't like girls like that” It was out there, finally. Isak pulled at a lose tread on his shirt, felt his heart loud and clear in his chest.

“I know”

Isak scrunched his nose, wrinkled his forehead. “What? How?” This was not the answer he had prepared for. How could she know? “Who told you?” He regretted it immediately. “Doesn't matter” he added. “But... don't get me wrong... I've had a feeling you were flirting and you are always so bubbly around me, touching, hugging...” He was blushing. Here he was telling her he had believed she had a crush on him, and she had known about him being into boys all the time.

“I have had a big crush on you, think I still have. It's not that easy to control. I really like you, and I know it's waisted energy, but...” She sighed. “It's just not that easy”

He leaned against her, put his arm around her. “About time we had this talk” They both giggled a bit and she let him hug her.

“I guess it's like you and Even” she suddenly said. Isak let go of her and straightened his back.

“What do you mean?” Shit, what did she know, had she seen anything? Were she out here yesterday morning too?

“Hmmm... He is a good looking guy, anybody can see that. And he has a girlfriend, so he is into girls. Still, you are so lost, you look at him like he has the answer to every question you ever asked. I guess we're facing the same problem, crushing on someone we cant have.” It was sorrow in her eyes and he felt bad for her, he was also a bit worried about what she told him. If she had found out by herself, then who else had too?

“Have I really been that obvious?” This time he was better prepared, the answer was probably yes.

“Oh, yes, I think everyone have noticed it, well, maybe except from Even.”

Isak was hiding his face in his hands, groaning. “Sonja too?” It was barely a wisper.

“Oh yes, she's really pissed at Even. Jealous of you, how he enjoys your attention and company more than her.

Isak didn’t look up. When he had started to think he had one problem solved, he had gotten a bag of new ones. This morning had turned into something very different.

  
  


Emma refilled their cups and they sat like that for a while, watched the horses, happy no one else had shown up this far. He felt her hand on his back, gently stoking up and down in a soothing way, and he let her. It was a relief to know she knew, even if it meant everybody else knew too. He could have this now, could let her touch without being afraid she wanted something from it. It would be easier to be friends, easier to work together. And he wanted to keep her his friend and colleague.

  
  


“I'm going to give you my best recommendations after summer” he told her. “Roger always asks about you girls, if he should hire you next year too.” She smiled brightly at him.

“You will?”

“Of course! You always do your best, and you're good at it too.” She threw both her arms around him and gave him a strong hug.

“That's so nice of you. I really like it here and would love to come back next summer.” When she let go and sat back, it was with sparkly eyes, and he knew he was doing the right thing.

“And one more thing” Isak watched straight at her, wanted her to know he meant it.

“I will finish my studies next summer and will have to apply for jobs. I don't know if I will have the time to come up here, at least not all summer. So I was thinking of giving Roger my advice of hiring you in my place next year.” She watched him for a second or two, and then she jumped on her feet, dragged him with her, spun them around.

“OMG! Isak, I would love that. You think I could do that?” Isak laughed loudly. Emma was Emma, always a bit over the top.

“Yeah, I think you will be good at it” That caused another hug before she stopped and watched him in the eyes.

“I think I love you” and then she placed a big smoochy kiss on his mouth.

“Ok, enough” Both of them laughed and Emma blushed at what she had done, easy to tell from the colour that painted her neck and cheeks.

  
  


“Halla, am I disturbing something?” Isak almost jumped around to face Even. Fuck! For how long had he been standing there?

“Not at all, come on in, do you want coffee?” When it seemed like Isak had lost his ability to talk, Emma happily stepped in. “Isak only brought two cups, do you have one with you?” Isak didn't know what to say, if he should say anything, he wanted Even to stay, or did he? Why was this so difficult?

“No, I can go back and pick up some coffee in the kitchen instead.” His voice was cold, but he met Isak's gaze. “I'm not going to intrude” He turned around and Isak felt his heart fall like a stone in his chest, a heavy lump deep down inside, dead.

Emma was still standing next to him, had seen his reaction, had seen Even's reaction.

“Ok, what happened there?” She stretched her neck as to pretend she could still see Even from the shelter.

“I dont know” Isak sank down on the bench.”I don't even know if I want to know”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the cute comments <3  
> Picture from Utvikfjellet in Sogn og Fjordane, Western part of Norway.


	19. Talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The week is getting closer to it's end and tomorrow (friday) all of the guests will leave.  
> But first they will have to ride their horses back home from Hardangervidda.   
> Will Even and Sonja fix their relationship?

 

He was trying, he really was! He smiled at her, held the door, kissed her good morning, complimented her when she whined about the need of a shower and how bad shape her nails were in. He served her orange juice and coffee, carried her saddlebags and held his arm around her tiny waist when she told Isak it was about time she and Even got to ride next to each other again. Isak had shrugged his shoulders and agreed. This was the last day with a longer distance in the saddle. Tonight they would be back at the riding centre and Friday was the day they would say their goodbyes and drive back home. He should not be in this spot. Tim and his spot was supposed to be second in line, the first one after Isak. Instead he was riding between Emma and Sonja. Sonja in front, so that Tord would not trigger Tim to much, Emma behind his back, last in line. The distance between him and Isak could not have been any bigger. If he had ever liked that girl behind him, it was all gone by now. The stifling feeling of jealousy made it hard to relax, hard to pay attention, hard to try fix things with Sonja. He should have seen it coming, he should have listened to Sonja from the beginning. Isak had told him he liked boys, he had kissed back, for Christ sake. It was hard to believe Isak had not been sincere and not knowing the truth hurt a lot, like someone had pinched all the bubbles with a needle, ripped his heart in pieces. So he had done what felt safe, he had turned to Sonja again, let her tell him what to do, again, let her decide what's right to think, feel and believe. At this point it was important that they stayed close, touched and talked a lot, or so she had said. Why? He couldn't think of a single good reason for that. His feelings for her were long gone, he was only playing along because his alternative hurt to much right now.

 

The conversation flew back and forward between the two girls, way over his head, straight past his ears. They declared themselves bff's or something, who cared. They talked about their horses, summer, funny moments and Isak. Isak? Even's body reacted instinctively to that name being spoken. The conversation suddenly turned into something more interesting than saddle pads and nail polish for horses. Why on earth did that even exist?  
  


"You seem to like Isak" he told Emma.

"I do! He is the cutest and such a good friend and colleague" Ok? Not the answer he had expected, so he had do dig deeper. Sonja was faster though.

"And, he's good looking, don't you think?" Well, She was pointing at the obvious stuff, wasn't she? Emma chuckled. "Of course he is. To be honest, I've had the biggest crush on him all summer."

"And you're finally getting somewhere?" Even couldn't help it, his voice dripping of jealousy.

"God, noooo. He's a lost love" Even's head snapped around so he could face Emma.

"But... This morning?" He knew his eyes were blinking with question marks.

"Why do you think so?" Sonja sounded worried.

"Come on, everyone know Isak's gay. My feelings just didn't listen to my brain or something. He knows how I feel, doesn't make him less gay" Emma's words made him dizzy and he grabbed his horse's mane. What the fuck was going on, who was this guy. Blood were whizzing in his ears and Thank God for the steady horse, because he had to close his eyes for a moment.

"That explains a lot" Sonja giggled as she spoke.

"What are you thinking of?" Emma didn't know?

"Poor guy! We've all seen the way he look at Even and how he behave around him." Emma laughed too at Sonja's comment. "I know! I think he has a crush on your man. You better watch out." Both of the girls giggled, laughed, made jokes on his and Isak's behalf and he couldn't take it any more.  
  


"I guess I've finally found my gay best friend" Emma's comment was what made it snap, made it impossible to just listen. He was not going to let Sonja think she still had him.

"Don't you think talking about a gay BFF is sort of discriminating? What's wrong with being just friends, Why do you have to add gay to it?" This made Sonja turn around to watch him, her eyes narrow and dark. "And why do you have a problem with that? You should be careful when you talk these days"

"And why is that?" He was so done with her bossy grumpiness.

"Listen" he said. "Isak is a perfectly normal guy, cute and sweet, I really like him. Why make a deal out of him being gay?"

Sonja snapped back immediately. "Funny you like him! It's not like he has showered you in attention all week. It's pretty rude, If you ask me. But who does?" She snorted at the end, that angry, huh?

"I prefer his attention over yours any day"

And that was it. He had said it. He guessed the drive back home the next day would be a bit different than he had planned.

  
  


Emma had stayed silent for the last ten minutes and her voice was uncertain when she called for Even. "Even... I don't know if I'm doing the right thing, I just feel you should know." She was quiet for a moment. Sonja didn't turn around, acted like she didn't heard. Even knew she probably got every detail saved, store it away so she could pull it back out when it was just the two of them around.

"Isak... he.. I guess he sort of likes you, if you have not noticed. If you meant what you said... Maybe you two should talk?" Even swallowed, his mouth felt dry, his skin to tight. He knew he would be in the saddle for at least one hour more. The sight of Sonja's straight back and clenched jaws in front of him, and the facts Emma just shared from behind, made it almost unbearable. His vision was a blur and as they got closer and closer to their final destination, he felt himself panic. He had to talk to Sonja, not that he wanted to. What he wanted was to talk to Isak, not sure if Isak wanted to talk to him any more. If he himself was confused, how would Isak feel?

"Are you Ok?" Emma's voice pulled him back to this world. He nodded, that's all he could give at that point.

"Just talk to him, please. He won't bite" Maybe Isak wouldn't bite, Sonja was a different story.  
  


One by one the horses were leaded into the stable. They were going to have a bit to eat and a full grooming before let out on the field for the night. Sonja walked past him a couple of times without having a single look in his directions. People were chatting, laughing and in general having a good time. The contrast to how he was feeling, was enormous. He waited for Sonja to pass him on her way back from the storage room. This was stupid, she was being childish, he could be a better person.

"Sonja, please?" It sounded like begging and maybe it was. She stopped and he met her ice cold gaze.

"Did you mean it?"

In her eyes it clearly took him too long to respond, so she turned her back to him and walked out of the stable on fast and angry feet.  
  


Even watched her leave the stable, now what? Tim nudged his shoulder over the door. He still held the horse's food in his hand. So he did what he had to, opened the door and walked into the stall, fed his horse and sank down in the clean bedding, back against the wall. Maybe he should stay out here tonight. He was pretty sure Tim was better company then Sonja. He heard people leave the stable, one by one. Their final night coming up. Eva and Jonas had made promises of a nice three-course meal, wine and everything. If he stayed out here, at least Sonja could enjoy it.  
  


"Even? Are you still in there?" A deep, familiar voice came from above his head. It was the voice of the only person he wanted to talk to tonight, still it almost scared him to death.

"Even, are you Ok? Even sat with his eyes closed when he heard the creaking sound of the heavy door being pushed open next to him.

"There you are!" Isak's voice was calm and soft. "What's going on? Do you want to talk?" Even opened his eyes and met Isak's calming green. He served the pretty boy a smile and nodded. "Yeah, I'd love to"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talking is good, isn't it?


	20. Smiling like an idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never underestimate the gentle touch of a soft muzzle

 

      

 

Isak watched the man in front of his feet. He looked so small and vulnerable, nothing like the joking, flirting and confident man he had loved being around all week. His smile told him he was welcomed to stay though, so Isak sat down next to him. They sat like that for a while, listened to the horses chewing hay. Tim paused his eating from time to time. The big ball of fur on top of four long legs loved being ruffled in his mane and especially behind the ears. Isak pushed the horse away, nudged him in Even's direction, and Tim understood. He leaned his big head down to Even, rested his soft chin on his shoulder and waited. Isak could see how Even relaxed from the horse's gentle touch, how he leaned in and let himself feel the soft skin and smooth fur around the big nostrils. Isak knew how good this felt, how every problem in the world seemed to shrink when you felt the warmth from the big horse this close. He wanted Even to have this, could tell he needed it. What was it that had made this beautiful man loose his smile?. Tim stood like that for a long time, but finally he moved his head away and was back to searching for strings of hay in the bedding. Isak was so full of love for this horse.  
  


Isak scooted closer to Even, their shoulders slightly touching. How badly he wanted to sit closer, maybe put a hand around him, it itched in his limbs. Even didn’t move, so he decided on going slow. He had a feeling of why things had changed between them, and he wanted to fix it. He didn’t think he had ever wanted something more than he wanted to fix whatever this was.

"So, what do you want to talk about, latest news, the weather, which colour that suites your horse better?" Isak wished humour was the right door open.

"Please, not you too! I know everything about nail polish and latest news in Swarowski bridles after today’s ride" Isak let out a relieved chuckle. They were good, humour was good, he could do this.

"Sorry about that, but Sonja was very convincing this morning. Not very nice of me to let you deal with Emma all day. She can be a lot." He had to make sure Even understood he didn’t like Emma, not the way he liked Even at least.

"Emma is ok, she gave a good advice" Even turned his upper body against Isak, but held his gaze on the ground.

"I told Sonja I like you more than I like her, That's why I'm out here. Don't think she wants to see me or talk to me, not yet" He picked up some hay, turned around to feed them to Tim.

"You told her you kissed me?" Isak swallowed, still too unsure where this conversation would lead.

"And now you are pretending you didn't kiss me back?" Even sat his eyes in Isak's, a challenging raised eyebrow made Isak's breath hitch.

"I'm really sorry it's weird between you two, tell me if there's anything I can do. Want me to talk to Sonja?" Destroying a couple, kissing a summer guest, Well done Isak. Jonas would kill him when he found out.

"Don't be Sorry, and no, you're not going to talk to Sonja. That's my business." Isak followed every tiny movement the other man did, from pulling a hand through his helmet-flat hair to putting his hand on Isak's knee. Even's hand was heavy and Isak's skin burned under his touch.

"You're not angry?" His throat felt dry and he kept his stare at the warm hand on his knee, afraid it would disappear if he let it out of sight. Even sighed and chuckled.

"No, I'm not angry. I think you helped speed up the process a little, but Sonja and I were over before we came here. I should never let her believe we could fix things in the first place." Even steadied himself on Isak's knee and stood up, stretched his long limbs and turned to Isak holding out his hand for him to grab. Isak let himself get pulled up on his feet. He grabbed two brushes left in the corner, threw one over to Even, nodded against the horse. "He still need grooming" He had to keep Even there, if he walked away now, Isak couldn't think of that. With experienced movements Isak started to massage the horse with the rubber brush. He felt Even's eyes on him the whole time.

"I don't get how you do that. Are you left-handed?"

Isak stopped what he was doing and got an annoyed push from Tim's muzzle. "Come on, I'll show you." He made room for Even to step closer to the horse. Even pulled on the rubber brush and started carefully moving his hand up an down the horse's neck. Isak placed his left hand over Even's and tried to show him how to make a circular motion and how much pressure to put on. The angel he got for his shoulder, was difficult to work with, so he had to take a step closer to Even, standing just behind him. To balance himself he rested the free hand on Even's shoulder. When he leaned in to put pressure on the brush, he got so close he could feel the heat radiating from the man in front of him. Breathing got more difficult, he could just put his lips on that pale, soft skin on the neck just in front of him, if he dared. He could take a tiny step forward and he would get to feel Even's body close to his.

“See, you got it” Isak let go of the brush and walked over to the other side of the horse. He still didn't know if Even wanted what he wanted or at least felt the same way about them.

“What are you going to do when you get back to Oslo tomorrow?” It was a lot easier to think and talk when they had a horse between them.

“Honestly, I don't know. I guess I'll have to stay with my mother or a friend, or maybe Sonja will leave our apartment.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“Wan't-to-meet-up-when-I'm-back-in-Oslo?” Isak talked so fast he wasn't sure it actually was possible to separate one word from the other. Waiting for an answer he made himself busy and gave Tim the massage of his life, strong and large circles all over his body. He felt Even's gaze burning into his skin and was close to take it back, laugh it away, deny it, hide his face in Tim's mane, whatever. He was ready for the last stab, it was now or never.

“Are you asking me out on a date? Is that what you're trying to do?” Even had stopped what he was doing, placed both his arms on the horse's back, leaned over to where Isak was still working his brush in slow circles. Isak finally watched up through his lashes, felt how warm his ears were, knew his neck and was painted pink.

“Maybe...” Shit, he was bad at this. Why could he not stay steady on his feet and tell the other guy he liked him, like really liked, liked him.

“You're cute when you're blushing... Aaand you're really bad at asking someone out” A joyful smile enlightened his entire face and Isak felt it too, he was safe.

“I'm not bad at it! I'm the fucking master of asking someone out.” He managed to stay serious for exactly two seconds and then both of them smiled like idiots. Even's face then got serious again and it made Isak's heart beat double it's pace.

“Yeah, I'd love to!”  
  


They finished up the work in the stable, walked around stealing a smile from time to time. Isak's face almost hurt from how much he was smiling. Two weeks, he could do two weeks. But first he had to survive a last night with the group, including Sonja, and then there was tomorrow, a last day in the saddle. They would be going to the lake, swimming with the horses, having a barbecue. The picture of Even in nothing but shorts up on Tim's back, all warm, happy and dripping wet... Isak shivered.  Keping his hands off Even and his gaze to himself would be pure torture. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures of Tord (the fjord) RIP :'-(  
> The other horse is a young dole


	21. You're ticklish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the 21st of December, so I thought chapter 21 was fitting today. 
> 
> I guess you're exited about last night dinner and curious about the talk between Even and Sonja... Here it is.  
> And some more!
> 
> Please notice the change in rating and tagging for this fic, if you don't like surprices ;-)

 

 

Even woke up from the sound of Sonja mucking around in their small room. He pulled out his phone and realised it was only 5:30 in the morning. Just why? He got that she was angry, but why all this noise this early. Even rolled over in his bed, turned his back to her and pulled the duvet over his head. They had not talked at all. She left dinner early, complained about having a head ache. He stayed behind as long as he could, shared some drinks with the other guests. They didn't ask any questions, but he was pretty sure Sonja had been complaining over him, maybe shed some tears on Ingrid's shoulder. When he finally walked back to their room, he was happy to find that Sonja was asleep. Talking had to wait. Saying that he worried about the drive home was a huge understatement. He let his thoughts run in Isak's directions instead, so much more pleasant. Beautiful and cute Isak, so shy and cocky at the same time. He had a date with the most amazing person he had ever met. He couldn't help to smile when his skin started to tingle from all of the bubbles that were back in his blood. He had wanted to kiss him again, wanted Isak to close the gap between them next to the horse, feel his body close to his. But Isak had stepped away, again and again. He knew why, Isak was not the one to blame. Even was a guest, Isak the guide. And of course Sonja was an issue, why would Isak trust him on this? He had to step up the game. Waiting two weeks before he maybe got the chance to kiss those lips were two weeks to long. A frustrated grunt left his mouth as he rolled onto his back and looked directly into Sonja’s face.

"I'm going home" No good morning, no question about yesterday, just an emotionless statement. Even sat up as fast that he felt dizzy from the lack of blood to his brain. He made sure to tuck the duvet closely around his waist so Sonja didn't get the pleasure of pointing at his situation and question what caused it today.

"What? Whattt? You're going where?" Of course he had heard her the first time, he just had to know for sure if she was as stupid as she seemed.

"I have packed my stuff and I'm going to drive home to Oslo as soon as I get out of that door!" She pointed at the door, like there were more than one. He knew where the door was, thank you very much.

"You Can't be serious? How am I going to get back home then?" This was too stupid and it made anger grow in his gut.

"You have to wait for me, at least let me pack my stuff too and grab something to eat?" She just stood there, watched him, waited for him to finish.

"You can take the train. I'm sure that little fag you have laid your eyes on will drive you to the station" That made him jump out of bed and he cut her of by the door, reached for her arm.

"I'm done Even, we're done! I have nothing to talk to you about." She shook her arm out of his grip, pushed past him and out the door. Even stood like frozen in his spot. The door shut close behind his back and he heard her steps disappear. Not long after, the sound of an engine being started filled the air and then it was quiet. A quarter to six in the morning and Sonja had just ended their relationship, finally and definitely. He had wanted to yell at her, tell her how wrong she was about Isak, yell at her for calling him a fag, tell her how badly he had fallen for Isak, that he never had felt anything like it. She didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve to know about his feelings. So he had let her push past him and out the door.

  
  


The sun was up already, but the cabin was cold. When his pulse had calmed down he felt how cold it was standing like that in nothing but his underwear. He was still to shaken to go back to bed, no chance he would fall back into sleep. What would people say or think? Had she let anyone know beforehand? He pushed the questions away and focused on finding the last pair of clean socks and boxer shorts. With a towel and clean clothes under his arm he walked over to one of the showers. It would do him good, he had to calm down before he met up with anybody. The warm water felt amazing after a couple of days out in the wild. He was not made for outdoor life, cabins and stuff for longer periods of time. He loved big cities, comfortable hotel beds and bathrooms, nice dinners and a shower every day. After washing his hair properly it was time to get rid of smelling feet and old sweat. He hadn't bother to shower last night. No wonder Isak stayed away. When he closed his eyes and let his hand, slick with soap, glide down from his armpit, over his chest, trailing south over his stomach and finally getting a grip around his dick, stroking its length a couple of times, it was with Isak on his mind, picturing his perfectly shaped lips curled around him, how good his warm mouth would feel against his skin and what it would be like to feel his tongue teasing at his tip. He threw back his head in pleasure and smashed it against the bathroom wall. Fuck! He suddenly remembered where he was. People were probably waiting for the shower and the walls were thin. Turning off the hot water gave him the bucket of ice he needed over his head to clear his mind and relax certain body parts.

  
  


It was only a little bit past six when he closed the door behind him. The courtyard was empty and he didn't spot anyone down by the water. Even walked around a little, not sure what to do next, unsure of how people would react. Usually Isak was up at this hour, he had been every day. Today would have been a good day for coffee! When he walked past Isak's cabin he thought he could see Isak through one of the windows. If the coffee wasn't coming to him, he had to go get the coffee. Standing in front of the brown wooden door was terrible. He wanted to talk to Isak so badly, he had to tell him Sonja had left. But again, Isak had done everything to not let him too close last night. Before he got to change his mind, he knocked the door, and waited with his heart in his throat. The door swung open and there he was, the man of his dreams, the boy that had turned his life upside down in less then five days. Isak was dressed in jeans, t-shirt, the usual flannel, or he guessed it was a clean one, and a snap back. Even hadn't seen him wearing one of those before, but it looked god on him. The curls that peeked out under the hat, were still wet from a shower, he supposed.

"Good morning" Isak's expression was hard to read, was he not allowed to come to his private cabin?

"Halla" Even's voice was still a bit rusty and deep from sleeping. He didn't know where to look, shifted on his feed, let his gaze travel between Isak's eyes, his own shoes and the road.

When Isak didn't say anything more, he blurted out "Sonja left this morning"

He swallowed and studied Isak for any signs telling him he was intruding privacy.

"Please come on in!" Isak stepped to the side and made room for Even to come inside, so he did. Kicked off his shoes and followed Isak inside. The cabin was warmer than his, probably better standard for the employees. It was nice and light, some clothes lying around, but not messy. Both the guys stood still, watching the other, unsure of what's going on.

"Sonja left? What do you mean, left?" He got why Isak asked, but could they please talk about something else?

"She left with her car this morning, so I'm kind of stuck here." Good, now it sounded like he didn't want to be here either.

"Oh... I'm really sorry. I... do you think it's my fault?" Isak didn't meet his gaze, poor guy. How could it be his fault?

"No, It's not your fault and I'm not sorry about it. No no no, don't think like that." Even was smiling. How could he be sad about it when he was standing in front of Isak?

"But what are you going to do about it?” Isak finally looked up into Even's eyes.

"Hmmm... I guess I'll have to build a shelter in the forest, go hunting and fishing, pick berries and mushrooms." Even didn't know when or how it happend, but the two of them were standing much closer than before and he couldn't help but look at those lips, probably staring.

"What? You can't be serious?" Isak chuckled and held his gaze this time.

"Or I could start walking. Maybe I'll be home before our date" It was scary to bring up their date, it could so easily be erased and then, then he had nothing.

"You better get started then, it would be a shame if you missed out on that." They stood so close he could smell the mint from Isak's toothpaste in his breath. Even reached out and let his fingertips trail up Isak's arm, and back down. He could not let go of Isak this time, he had to stay close, closer. Isak's quiet laughter was more seductive than a Hulder's lure song. Isak shook his arm a little. "It's tickling"

Even took a step back so he could look him in the eyes. "Ooh... You're ticklish?" And then he reached out again, for Isak's waist this time.

"Stop it! I'm really ticklish" Isak twisted his body. "Please stop it or I..." Even stopped and sat up his most challenging grin.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll have to stop you!" Isak grabbed Even's hands, pulled him close and pushed their lips together. Even closed his eyes end sighed against Isak's lips. Those soft, curved, beautiful lips were finally close enough. He lifted one of his hands and curled it around Isak's neck, pulled him even closer. Isak let go of Even's other hand and when Even felt how Isak ran his hand trough the hair, he got goosebumps all over. He sucked carefully at Isak's lower lip, tilted his head and Isak copied him, opened up for his tongue and meeting Isak's soft and warm tongue sent all blood in his body in the same direction, down south between his legs. He tickled Isak some more with his free hand, loved how Isak wriggled his body and giggled into the kiss. When Isak pulled back a little, Even got to see how wet and red his lips were, how dark his gaze was, and it sat him on fire. He pushed Isak backwards until he hit his back in the wall and Even cupped Isak's face with his hands. "You're so fucking hot Isak. You don't know what you do to me" and then he kissed him again, with his heart and soul, with all his desperation for the other man showing off.

Isak pushed Even off his chest a little.

"I don’t? Then tell me!" Isak could play his game too, that was clear, so Even pushed one leg between Isak's, pressed his groin against his hip to let it be clear just what Isak did to him. The sensation of pressure and some friction made Even shiver, made his breath hitch and his fingers curl in the the blond hair. Isak moaned against his lips and with a firm grip he cupped the now very visible bulge on Even's jeans. Even threw back his head, let his throat on display for Isak to kiss the delicate and pale skin there, to suck on his Adam’s apple, bite gently on his earlobe. This was too much and not enough at the same time. Even was sure Isak could steal his soul if he tried, maybe he already had. The hand not buried in golden curls found it's way under Isak's shirt. Soft skin against fingertips, firm muscles moving under his touch. A thin line of hair pointed out the direction down into Isak's pants. Even had to feel, he needed to feel Isak in his hand. A nod from Isak and another kiss on his mouth was the green light he needed and he let his hand slide down inside the pants. Isak was so hard and so soft, the thin skin over the warm and pulsing hardness felt perfect in his hand. He let his hand close around it and used his thumb to carefully spread drops of precum over the head. Even was warm all over, light headed, floating. Isak's hand on the outside was to little, and he bucked his hips against Isak, pushed his abdomen against the hand cupping him. Luckily Isak got the hint and with experienced fingers he unzipped Even's jeans and tugged them down along with his boxer shorts. Even had to let go of Isak when the guy knelt down in front of him, back still against the wall. The first touch from Isak's hand was almost enough to make him loose it and he steadied himself against the wall with his free hand, the other one still gripping in the nape of Isak's neck. Oh holy fuck! If this was not what he had been dreaming of in the shower this morning! His breathing was hasty and heavy and a loud "fuck" left his mouth when he felt his dick glide into the warm mouth. Isak let it glide in and out a couple of times before he used his tongue to lick a broad stripe along all his length and then blowing cold air over the tip. Even looked down on Isak and he next time Isak took him in even further and that was it. Even swore against the wall and pulled Isak's head away before he came. If Isak was the devil, Even had just sold his soul.

Isak stood up and Even felt the strong arms around his body and he let his forehead rest against Isak's shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

"Isak, Isak, Isak" Even shook his head and chuckled. Isak kissed his head and tightened the grip.

"That's what you get for not listening when I ask you to stop tickling." This boy...

They shared a soft kiss before Even had to pinch Isak in the side once more.

"Then you will have to deal with a lot of tickling" Isak whined at it and pushed Even away, but his eyes were playful and bright.

"Ok, I can handle that!"

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of horses in this chapter, I promise they will be back. I just didn't find room for them this time :P  
> I've stepped out of my comforte sone, big time. But I made a promise to change the rating if I ever got to 250 kudos, and guess what...!?!  
> Don't get me wrong, I love every one of them <3
> 
> Please be nice ,Christmas is just around the corner ><


	22. Stay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is just around the corner and we could all need a hug and some love.  
> And of course, Isak will have to deal with Roger at some point.
> 
> It's a really short one, so Isak will get another chapter, but it felt natural to separate them.

 

 

Isak couldn’t believe what just happened and he never wanted to let go. He had pushed Even over to the bed and it felt amazing to lie down like that, to kiss and cuddle, breath each other in.

"That was.." Isak started before Even finished his sentence "fast"

"OMG Even” Isak rolled his eyes like a pro. “I was going to say awesome, but I guess fast is another word I could use" Even hoovered over him and he was helpless under his attack. He felt Even's kiss all over, covering every piece of his face and neck, setting his skin on fire. It was perfect, laughing together with someone had never felt better. Both of them startled from the sound of Isak's phone. It felt like time had stopped for a while, both of them forgetting where they should have been. The bright sound brought them back into this world and forced Isak to crawl out of Even's embrace. He whined when he saw it was Jonas. If he didn't hurry up, he would be on his door any second now.

"I'm sorry, I have work to do! And we need breakfast" Isak hurried around, pulled back on his missing pieces of clothing, fixed his hair.

"I've had mine already" Even was still lying on the bed, watching Isak, a cocky grin on his face.

"Evennn!" Isak blushed but walked over to Even to pull him up from the bed. "If you don't hurry up I will have to explain this to Jonas" He sat his most serious gaze in the guy on his bed. Even rolled out of bed, picked up his belongings and lowered his gaze while he pulled on his jeans.

"Sure, I'll hurry up" the hurt tone in his voice was not possible to miss.

"No! Not like that!" Isak panicked and jumped over to Even, almost pulled him over but ended up in front of him, one hand on each side of his face, forcing the beautiful man to look at him. "Listen to me. I want this. I never wanted anything more in my entire life" Roger's stupid rules were not going to ruin this. "All I'm asking is... can we keep it down until the other guests have left and I've had some time to talk to Jonas and figured out how to deal with Roger?" Even had to believe him on this.

"Who's Roger?" Of course Even didn't know about Roger.

"He is the biggest idiot walking around in shoes, owns this place and has a lot of rules." Isak wasn't afraid of Roger, but he hated his attitude and rules.

"Like, never hit on a guest? This will get you in trouble I guess?" Isak had let go of his face and Even pointed between them.

"No, he wants me to date Emma, and he know about me being gay, but he is a moron and has given me this <no homo> rule, while I'm working here" Isak got so upset from thinking of this and saying it out loud made his eyes watery.

Even pulled Isak close "Come here" and Isak let himself get hold and kissed on the cheek. "I'll give you the time you need. After all I have to catch a train later today"

Isak swallowed and straightened his back.

 

"Stay!"

 

Even giggled "Yeah? Build that shelter in the woods?"

"No, as my guest. Please stay until tomorrow or Sunday or whatever." He felt so small, standing in front of Even like this, with his heart in his hand, begging for him to stay.

"Can you do that? I don't want to get you into trouble." Even's eyes were worried.

"Please, I need you if I'm going to talk to Roger"

Even was quiet and it was like he was searching Isak's soul, he didn't know where to look. Even lifted one of his hands to Isak's face, let his thumb gently caress his cheek. Isak closed his eyes and felt the love in the delicate act. "I'll stay for a couple of days" And then Even kissed him, soft and warm, toe curling, delicate and filled with love. Isak had never been kissed like that before, being kissed like this was everything that mattered, a kiss to protect, to shield from everything bad, sweeter than grilled marshmallows.

  
  


The door creaked and they heard him before they saw him.

"Isaaaaak? What have you been doing all morning? Oh..." Jonas had the biggest eyes seen on anyone on this side of Christmas and Even stepped back in a rush. Isak saw the confused look in Jonas' eyes where he stood watching back and forth between the two boys. Even seemed really uncomfortable and Isak knew they were both waiting for him to saw something, anything, the right thing. If he just knew what the right thing was.

"I have to go grab some breakfast" Even's voice was weak and unsure and Isak understood. Still, now way if that man should walk out the door and feel insecure about what was going on. So Isak hurried to grab his arm and spin him around so they faced each other.

"Breakfast is good" Isak was smiling. "I'll come in a little while, OK?" Even's face relaxed and a little smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. “Breakfast is good” Isak had a deep breath before he jumped at it and kissed Even, in front of Jonas, without a doubt in the world.

  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture of two Icelandic horses this time, from Eivindsplass Fjellgård in Skurdalen. A beautiful place and a good start for a expedition on Hardangervidda. Some of the other pictures are from this place too.   
> Fact: The Norwegian Vikings brought the horses to Iceland, and the little ponies are really amazing to ride.


	23. Bros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone celebrating Christmas Eve, like we do in Norway!
> 
> I wanted a chat with Jonas, and here it is <3

 

  
  


"What was that?" Jonas eyes were hard and confused, no traces of understanding in his face.

"You know what you saw." Isak continued to put on his shoes and went back to to make his bed, didn't want to make this a big deal. Jonas pulled at his hair, left out a couple of interesting noises.

"I know what I saw, you idiot!" He followed Isak over to the bed. "Look at me!"

Isak spun around "What? Why?"

"Why was he in here in the first place and why did it look like he just had your dick in his... NO! Nonono" Isak's didn't need to say anything at all, the colour that spread from his neck, up to his ears and heated his cheeks, was answer enough. An awkward silence filled the room. Jonas standing in the middle of the room, Isak angry making his bed, kicking a stiff towel out of Jonas' view. When he was finished with his bed, he walked back to the door and grabbed a jacket.

"Are you coming, Jonas?" Jonas had to calm the fuck down. This was non of his business. Jonas on the other hand, had other plans.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? May I remind you of something? He has a girlfriend, GIRLFRIEND, who's probably having breakfast as we speak" Jonas was furious, boiling, shouting at Isak.

"Do you call this speaking?" Isak threw his jacket harshly on the floor. He knew he should have said something less provocative, he just didn't care any more. Jonas grabbed Isak's arm and pushed him down in a chair, then sat down himself, hiding his face in his hands. Isak sat still, waiting for what more his friend wanted to yell at him about, let his eyes travel to the horses outside. Cute little Krølle and his mother was grassing peacefully in the fruit garden, jumping around from time to time, testing his long legs.

"Just tell me what's going on." Jonas sighed. "I don't want to see you get hurt or get in trouble and this is starting to look like a mess, if you ask me." Isak could see Jonas was working with himself, trying to control his feelings a little. Of course he would explain, if Jonas could listen and maybe be a little supportive.

"First of all, he doesn't have a girlfriend. She left this morning and they are over." Confused was spelled over Jonas' face, so Isak continued. "She's gone, out of his life, is not having breakfast as we speak." The last part came out a little more harsh then he meant. Jonas looked at him with disbelief in his eyes. "How do you know that for sure?" Ok, more details was needed. "He kissed me the other morning, and then he thought I was playing him and stayed away. And I thought he still had a girlfriend, so I stayed away, and lied to you." Isak watched Jonas while he tried to explain everything. His best friend was quiet, but his gaze was a little softer. "It was actually Emma who fixed everything and then we talked a lot last night, ending with me asking him on a date when we are back in Oslo" Isak smiled at the memory, they had walked around Tim like shy teenagers, stealing smiles and touches.

"And then he showed up here early this morning, telling me Sonja had left and that he is kind of stuck here without a car."

  
  


Jonas was suddenly laughing. "I Can't believe this! Is this some sort of reality show?"

"No! I'm serious, I'm serious about Even" He wanted so badly his best friend's support, a sign telling him he was doing the right thing.

"You really like this guy?" Jonas sounded like a older brother watching out for him.

"And Sonja is not an issue?" Jonas eyebrows were pulled together to a worried mono brow.

"And you have made plans for dating after summer?" Jonas was finally smiling. Isak knew he just wanted to look out for him, the anger he had shown earlier scared him though. Seeing the smile back was a relief. "Yes, No, and Yesss" Jonas had got it right, he could feel it.

"Sooo, this morning..." Jonas winked.

"Fuck you!" Isak was smiling so wide it hurt.

"What are your plans for today then? How are you going to keep your hands off that hottie while we are at the beach with the horses?"

"Hottie?" Isak nudged Jonas shoulder.

"What? You don't have to be gay to tell he is good looking" Isak smiled at that, Jonas was right, Even was damn hot. And the way he looked on his knees, taking his dick in his mouth, was the hottest sight ever and it was not the right thing to think about in front of his friend. Jonas was definitely right about one more thing, today would be a problem.

"I know that smile" Jonas grinned widely. "I don’t care about how much dick or ass you ate this morning, you need some proper food too. Coming?" Isak watched his friend stand up and walk to the door, unable to move due to his jaw still on the floor and a face on fire. "Jonaaaas!"

"Come on, you lovesick idiot. Let's have breakfast" Jonas slapped Isak on the back of his head to get him to stand up and reached him the jacket he had left on the floor.

  
  


On their way out the door, Jonas seemed to have gotten more questions into his head. "Emma knows? I thought she had the biggest crush on you?" They walked side by side towards the main building. "She does" Isak chuckled. "But she also knows about me and Even, we've talked."

Jonas left out a relieved "good". Isak was about to open the door when Jonas stopped him. "What are you going to tell Roger? You know he's probably showing up later today?"

"Bro! Way to ruin the mood!" He shrugged his shoulders. "I'll figure it out, just don't tell anyone today, please" Isak knew he could trust Jonas, but had to tell him to keep his mouth shut anyway.

"Relax, I'm with you, man" They bumped their shoulders together and Isak felt happy again. It was good to have Jonas on his side.

  
  


When they walked in to the breakfast room he was almost ran down by Emma. "Where have you been all morning? Did you oversleep? Ingrid and I had to feed all the horses and fix everything" She stood in front of him, arms crossed on the chest.

"Sorry, I had trouble getting out of the bed this morning" He searched through the room and found the eyes he longed for. Jonas coughed and pinched his arm.

"I think you managed well on your own, Emma. Don't you think, Isak?"

"Hmm?" He turned back to Jonas and Emma, eyes wide, blushing cheeks. If Even was going to continue looking that hot and use his eyebrows like that, this was going to be a hell of a long day.

  
  


  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's exited about the guys go swimming with the horses?   
> xoxo


	24. Riding lesson needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last day of the camp, but we all know Even is staying. Isn't he?
> 
> Picture of beautiful, beautiful Kneist. Location: Breimsvatnet in Nordfjord in the Western of Norway.

 

 

"What is this?" Even had no idea what Emma just pushed into hos arms.

"It's a voltige girth, you'll thank me later." He turned the piece of leather around, watched it. He had an idea of where to put it, but why? He saw people walking out of the stable with horses wearing nothing but their bridles. He saw Emma had one of those girths too on his horse and then the pieces fell into place. They were going to ride bare back. He knew he would be on his own this time, so he got why Emma had given one to him. Isak was suddenly standing next to him, watching him.

"Handles? Thought you were an experienced bare back rider?" Even stared at Isak and his sparkly eyes.

"I've only done it once, and then I had someone to hold on to." He understood what Isak was doing, and he had to fight the want to play along. Isak had asked him to keep it down, this was not fair. "You're a fast learner, you'll get it soon enough" Isak didn't let go of his gaze, and licked his lips. Even watched around them, they were not alone, meant no kissing. But if this was how this day was going to be, he was not going to let Isak be the only one to tease.

"I think I will need some more practice. Do you happen to know about anyone who give lessons?" As soon as the words left his mouth, he turned away and started getting the girth on to the horse. He would get in trouble if he continued to look at that guys lips. The sound that Isak let out was enough to tell him they were two who could play this game, and he smiled satisfied. Even bend over to get hold of the straps under Tim's belly. Isak was already there, holding it out for him from the other side of the horse.

"I thought you would be done quicker if I gave you a hand" Even choked on air. Isak really didn't try to keep it down, did he? The possibility of having to get up on the horse with a hard on, started to be a too real option.

"Don't you have a horse to get ready yourself?" He sat his eyes in Isak over Tim's back, challenging, but also to say <Cool the F down or I will not be able to get up on that horse>

"He's done. I don't need the girth, I'm a more experienced rider, you know." Even was actually a bit relieved when Isak decided to let that be his last words for now, and walked out of Tim's stall with a grin on his face. He needed a minute to calm down and made a mental note to stay away from Isak as much as possible for the rest of the day, at least until this camp was officially over.

  


Unlike yesterday, he would actually have been happy if he had got to ride last in line and not second. It was a conflicted feeling. If he could have chosen, he would have been on the same horse as Isak, sitting as close as possible, considering the circumstances, it would have been smarter and easier to not be this close. Everyone seemed to be happy, horses too. The line was not as neat as it used to. Horses walked side by side, people talked and had a good time. Sonja’s name was being mentioned from time to time, but he couldn't care less. After all, she was the one who left early. Martin had been fun to talk to all week, today was no different. The teasing Isak had been up to earlier had also faded, so he was starting to really enjoy this last ride. It was impossible not to admire the man on the horse in front of him, but he had it under control, for now. Tim seemed to catch up on the atmosphere too, so thanks to Emma and the girth, he was still seated on the horse when they arrived at the beach. The girls were the first to change into bathing suits and were out in the water with the horses before Even had gotten off his horse. Whines and laughter from the girls told him the water was colder than it looked, maybe he could stay on the beach, find a green spot for Tim to nib at. Kneist and Isak came up to stand by his side. Isak had pulled off his shirt and was only wearing a pair of bathing trunks. They stood so close their knees bumped against each other and Isak used his hand on Even's knee to push him away a little. Even didn't understand how it was possible to feel that much from a touch that innocent and fast and Isak seemed to notice.

"Are you not going to get Tim out in the water?" Isak asked friendly.

"It looks a bit cold" He was really not a person who used to go swimming in ice water.

"You're going to chicken out?" Isak made puppy eyes and a pout and Even had to laugh, he was too cute like that.

"No, I'm not! I'm not afraid of a little bit of cold water" He even stuck out his tongue a little, to copy Isak's playful mood. And they were both chuckling. Even pulled off his shirt and threw it away.

"I'm ready! Coming?" When he felt Isak's eyes on him, he couldn't restrain himself and winked at Isak "you like what you see?" Isak bit his lip "mhm" and then he kicked his horse in the side and Kneist almost jumped out in the water. Even laughed so hard he had to hold on to the handles on the girth, but kicked Tim's sides too and let his horse follow Isak's into the water. Cold water splashed around them and it was a lot more fun than he had imagined. Before he knew it he had followed Isak out into deeper water and Tim's back disappeared under him when he started swimming. Even had not a chance to hold on to the slippery horse and got to tread the water while watching his horse run back up on the beach. He heard Isak's bright laughter and whined loudly. Isak had probably known what would happen and done it by purpose. Kneist reached his side while Even tried to hurry to get up from the slightly cold water.

"Jump up!" Isak reached out his arm for Even to grab, like he had done earlier this week, only on dry land.

"That's very kind of you" he smiled his most innocent smile before he grabbed Isak's hand and pulled him off the horse. Isak almost dived into Even's arms and they landed in the water with the biggest splash. Kneist jumped around, but Isak held his reins, so he wasn't going anywhere. Even grabbed Isak's waist and held him down while Isak was waving his arms, trying to get free.

"Let go of me!" Isak coughed on water and laughed at the same time. Even had his feet on the ground and a good hold of the still squirming Isak. They were out with the others, Even knew, but Kneist was standing tall and he guessed they were hidden behind the horse.

"Stop splashing around and I'll let you go" he told Isak. The boy in his arms relaxed a bit and looked up on him, still laying on his back in the water.

"That was for being a tease all the time" Instead of giving Isak the chance to answer he leaned down and kissed Isak's dripping wet face. A soft, wet and fast kiss, he just had to. He prepared for getting called out on pushing the borders, but instead he got a soft smile in return. He knew he had to step away, but first he let his fingers squeeze the soft waist and looked Isak in the eyes, shaking his head very lightly "I'm not done with you" then he pushed Isak playfully away and watched him try to recover from the attack.

  


When Isak had found out what's up and down and was standing on his feet, water up to his armpits, Even collapsed from laughter. Both of them were soaking wet and Isak looked like a drowned Labrador.

"It's fucking freezing" was everything Isak said before he rushed toward the beach. Isak held on to Kneist mane, so he was more dragged in than Even, who struggled to keep up with them. Finally out of the water, they were met by applause from the others. Isak pulled a hand through his dripping hair and bowed to the crowd surrounding them. Then he turned to Even "You better be a good baker!"

"What are you talking about?" Even felt lost like he never had before, he could come up with absolutely zero reasons for why he needed be a good baker or cook.

Jonas and Eva were clapping "we want cake, we want cake" Isak stepped closer and leaned in a bit "If someone in the staff fall of their horse, they own the rest a cake the next day, but I'm not going to be the one making it." What a weird deal. But whatever, he could make a cake if it made Isak happy.

  


For the rest of their stay at the beach, Isak acted like nothing had happened, clearly avoiding Even. The other guests and staff didn't seem to have noticed anything special either, at least nobody asked any questions. It was only for a couple of hours. Even knew it and he could deal with it, like he had any choice. Jonas dumped down next to him.

"Hi!" There was nothing suspicious in his eyes like it had been this morning, no anger left. Even didn't feel completely relaxed, his smile probably a bit forced.

"Isak told me you need a ride to the train" Even's eyes shot open. What had Isak said? Was he not welcomed to stay? "Yes, I do" He furrowed his brows and waited for more hints a out what Isak could have told his friend.

"Do you know for how long you are going to stay? There are another group coming in on Sunday night." It was possible to see his shoulders relax and fall into place at what Jonas said.

"Yeah, I know" Jonas gave him a friendly pat at the back. Just how much did Jonas know? Even was blushing from the thought and it made Jonas giggle. "I'll take you to the train Sunday afternoon" Even nodded to agree "That's nice of you"

"No problem, as long as we all get a cake tomorrow" What was it with everyone and this cake? "Sure, I'll bake one"

Talking with Jonas was nice. He was fun and smart and he got why Isak liked him. Even liked him too, and that was convenient due to his plans about hanging out with Isak in Oslo too.

  


It was time to get back on their horses and have the very last ride for this week. People were busy with their horses when Isak came over and asked him if he needed help to get up on the horse. Of course he did. He might have learned the basics of how to manoeuvre a horse, that didn't make him an athlete though. Isak stood close, much closer than what was actually useful. Even lifted his left leg, like he had learned, ready to place it in Isak's hands so he could get a lift upwards. Isak held his foot in his left hand while he let his right trail up on the inside of Even's thigh. The tickle gave him goosebumps and as the hand continued it's travel higher, he had to focus on keeping his mouth shut in order not to moan or let out any other revealing noises. Isak's fingers traced the seam on the middle of his breaches, all the way up over his buttocks, and then back down. Even curled his hand in Tims mane as hard as he could, swallowed and bit his lip to have something else to focus on. When both of Isak's hands were placed under his foot, where they were supposed to be from the start, he felt warm breath against his ear. "I think I know about someone giving lessons in bare back riding. Still interested?" The warm feeling of a body close to his disappeared when Isak stepped back and changed the tone in his voice completely. "Ready on three? One- two- three" Even jumped and got pushed into place by strong arms. Well seated on his horse he could finally face the man on the ground. "You're telling me to keep it down?" Even grinned widely, his signature smile showing off his canines, so wide his cheeks hurt and eyes disappeared. Isak didn't say anything more, rolled his eyes as always. Even saw it anyway, the colour on his neck and the bulge on his shorts. Isak was at least as affected as him. The realisation made him straighten his back and enjoy the ride back. Knowing it was not the last time he was going to see the back and rolling hips seated on top of the horse in front of him, made it as perfect as it could have been.

  


Horses were let out on the field, cabins cleaned out, hugs shared and muzzles were kissed a thousands times. Even hadn't wanted to drag any attention to the fact that he was staying behind, not leaving today. He had pulled his bag with him and walked into the stable. A couple of horses were still inside. He stopped in front of a beautiful big horse with a big, dark forelock. His name tag said <Braute>, such a beautiful horse. Even scratched him under his mane and got a soft kiss on his cheek in return. He really liked these strong and majestic horses. Their backs were broad and strong and their eyes, under all the hair, oozed of love and kindness. They weren't too tall either and their gaits were soft and comfortable to sit on. Maybe Sonja had been right after all. A week surrounded by horses and he would learn to love both the animals and the art of riding. He wasn't sure if love was what he felt about riding, not yet, but he was really sure he was about to fall in love with a boy.

  


He had been so caught up in his own thoughts he had not heard someone walking up behind his back. Strong arms surrunded him and a cheek leaned on to his shoulder. "Beautiful boy, isn't he?" Isak's voice was soft against his skin. Even covered Isak's hands with his and leaned into his touch.

"Not as beautiful as you" Even could do cheesy, Isak better got used to it. He could feel Isak's smile against his skin, soft and smiley kisses all the way from his shoulder and up to his ear. Even moved one of his hands from his chest and placed it in Isak's hair, held him close. He couldn't come close enough, memories from this morning kicked every bubble in his blood to life and he pushed his body back against Isak. One of Isak's hands slid down from the strong hold and found it's way under his shirt and caressed Even's soft belly.

"So, you knew about someone giving riding lessons" Even's voice had dropped an octave and Isak's breath against his ear made him shiver.

"Maybe... I think I have a brochure in my room" Isak played along and if it wasn't for how badly he craved the other man's body, he would have laughed at their lame joke.

Even turned around in Isak's arms and rubbed their noses together. "Maybe we can have a look?" Isak shook his head and laughed into a kiss, then pulled back a little. "This is worse than <want to have a look at my stamps-collection?>" Isak grabbed his hand and pulled him with him out of the stable. Even held on to the warm hand and pulled Isak close to steal a kiss from time to time.

  


"ISAK"

A dark voice suddenly cut through the pink cotton candy that surrounded the two boys. Isak jumped around and pushed Even to the side, as in a reflex. Isak looked terrified and it gave him a very bad feeling.

"Hallo, Roger. Nice to see you!" Isak's voice was high pitched and nervous. And Even knew, he should not have been here now, he was no longer welcomed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cake-baking thing is a real tradition!
> 
> And Roger, huh?


	25. You make me want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to tell you Roger is a piese of shit, really. If you think you need a trigger warning, please read end notes.

 

 

Perfect, fucking fantastic! As always, Roger knew the exact best time to arrive. And there he was standing in front of him. Wearing a shirt with a band name he probably couldn't mention a single song from, a blue blazer, disgustingly expensive jeans and polished brown shoes.

"Oh, we just let the horses out, I'm sorry you didn't get the chance to help out today" This was going to be a disaster anyway, so why not get on with it immediately? Roger did not laugh. He didn't change his face expression at all.

Isak scratched his neck and squirmed under the older man's gaze. He was not prepared, this was not how Roger was going to find out about him and Even. From the corner of his eyes he saw Even slowly turning and lifting a hand. "I'll guess I have somewhere to be... or something"

No, Even couldn't walk away! Isak opened his mouth to say something to make him stay, but what? Not a single word rolled over his tongue and then Even left. He could run after him, could he do that?

"We need to talk! Office, NOW" Roger had certainly not lost his voice and the strict sound made Isak straighten his back and forget who he was, or at least who he wanted to be.

  
  


Crossing the courtyard felt a lot different this time, following his employer like a scared puppy. Roger held open the door to his office to make sure Isak got inside. Was he afraid he'd run away? What an Idiot! Isak had a last look over his shoulder before he stepped inside. He had not seen where Even had gone, and it worried him sick. Roger pulled out a chair that he refused to take. Instead Isak leaned against the windowsill. Standing like that he could see if Even walked by outside, and standing felt better than sitting in front of Roger right now.

"Isak, Isak, you have always had a mind of your own" Roger sat down in a chair and grabbed some papers from the desk.

"This week was a good one, wasn't it? Nice weather, experienced riders? Hmm?" Isak could tell it was his week-report he was reading. Nothing special in there to talk about. "Yes, It's been a really nice week." It had been! Probably the best week he had ever had up here.

"Good!" Roger nodded and grabbed another pile of paper. "Next week we have a lot of younger kids attending. You and your team will handle that?"

"Of course! We are used to that. No problem." This was bullshit. Roger never cared about the dynamic in the group, he guessed he had to deal with a little bit of fake kindness to begin with, that could be the only reason for this sudden interest about their guests.

"Do you have a good team? Are the girls doing their job?" That was actually a question Isak had wanted, this was his chance to recommend Emma as next years main guide.

"My team is perfect. We go well together and everyone is doing what they are supposed to." It was good to se the man in front of him soften a little. "And I want to give Emma the best recommendations" At that Roger sat up straighter in the chair.

"Riiight... Emma is a good girl? A keeper?"

"Yes, she is doing a very good job, always happy and gets along very well with everyone." Roger listened, was thinking, or so it seemed. Isak was not fully convinced that man could think at all.

"You like Emma?" Isak couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"You know I will finish my studies next spring, and it's not sure I can come up here, at least not all summer. I think she will be a perfect new guide." Yess, he had said it. He finally felt the tables had turned, at least a little.

"Tell me! If you like Emma, then what were you doing with that man out there?" Roger was standing up and walked over to the window. "Are you looking for him?" He nodded against the window.

"Why do you care?"

"Because we have rules" said Roger.

"Yeah, rules" Isak laughed. Always the rules.

"Who is that man?" Roger was standing closer than Isak felt comfortable with, but he was not going to let Roger see his discomfort. "Oh, he? Naah, nobody special. A friend on a road trip, stopped by to say hallo" This was really not Roger's business, it didn't cost him a calorie to serve him a lie.

"A friend? Does your dad know about your friend?" He made double quotes in the air with his fingers at the last word.

"I don’t know? He don't care that much about my friends." That was not a lie, and Roger probably knew.

"I saw the way you looked at him!" Roger reached out and let his hand stroke over Isak's cheek. The touch made Isak step back a couple of steps.

"Your dad told me not to look at you like this. Do you think he will allow you to look at that boy like that?" A fake and disgusting laughter escaped from Roger's throat.

"What are you talking about?" Isak raised his voice and stepped back two more steps. Roger followed and grabbed Isak's wrist.

"I always knew we shared a interest" The smile on his face got Isak to shiver, and not in a good way. Roger pulled him closer and whispered in his ear "You're such a pretty boy, Isak. You make me... want to do stuff" Isak felt Roger's breath in his ear and how he pushed his body close to his, grinded his abdomen against his thigh. For a second Isak froze, had now idea what to do or believe. He had not seen this coming. He knew Roger was a piece of shit, but this? Then something snapped in him. Isak was longer, stronger and faster and he dragged his arm out of Roger's grip before he grabbed both of Roger's wrists and pinned him against the wall.

"So eager, huh?" Roger didn't put up a fight. Could he possible be that stupid? Isak almost spit his face "Fuck you and your rules" before he rushed out of the office. He was shaking from the adrenalin in his blood and ran over to the main building. He had to talk to Jonas or Even, begged for them to be there.

  
  


A breath of relief ran trough his body when he saw both Jonas and Even in the kitchen. They seemed to get along very well, each with a bottle of beer in their hand.

"Hi, good to see you're still alive" Jonas chuckled and pulled out a chair for Isak. If Jonas had known...

Isak grabbed the chair and threw it along the floor. He was fuming and the two boys watched him with large eyes. "That fucking idiot! I swear, I could kill him. And my dad, my dad knew all the time!" Isak shouted more than he talked, was spitting out words that made no sense to his audience. Jonas had picked up the chair and waited for Isak to finish. Isak was still breathing heavily, Jonas words helped though "Isak, please sit down and please tell what's going on" So he did, sat down and tried to gather his thoughts, get his rage under control. Jonas pushed a beer in his direction. "Talk!" It was difficult to know where to begin, he was not even sure what had happened.

"Roger is gay, or bi or whatever, and he tried to hit on me. I don’t know what he was trying or thinking. And my dad probably knows about how Roger looks at me" He grabbed the beer, lifted it to his mouth and felt the cold liquid calm him down a little. Jonas and Even watched him in disbelief. He could tell this was something else than they had expected.

  
  


The kitchen door swung open and Isak felt his pulse speed up again. Thank God summer was over in less then two weeks.

"Hallo, boys. Are you having a good time?" Isak furrowed his brows and watched every move the man did carefully. Even had not said anything this far and Isak felt sorry for dragging him into this. The big, warm hand Even held on his shoulder did more to him than any words ever could. He still had Even, or so it felt.

"I haven't seen you before. I'm Roger, I own this place." He held out his hand and Even took it. "Nice to meet you, I'm Isak's boyfriend." What did Even just say? Isak's eyes jumped back and forward between Roger and his boyfriend, BOYFRIEND?

"Is that so?" Roger stared at Isak.

"I am, and I'm here to spend the weekend with him." Even was standing right in front of Roger, brave and beautiful and called himself Isak's boyfriend. The older man laughed up in Even's face and then turned to Isak "So this is the boy you want in your pants, huh? Does your dad know about this boyfriend of yours?” Isak had never wanted to punch anyone that bad before, and Even had probably noticed the way he clenched his fists tightly and slipped one of his hands into Isak's, intertwined their fingers, one by one. With his other hand he pointed at the door. "I suggest you leave Isak alone, turn around and never ever touch him again. And fuck your stupid rules. Show me the paper that says Isak has to flirt with the girls and pretend he's not gay! No? Then why are you still here?"

  
  


Isak never got to see Roger leave to lick his wounds, he was too busy staring at the man that just told his boss to fuck off.

  
  


"I have to talk to Eva, call me if you need me" He heard Jonas' words and his steps over the floor, the door that squeaked a bit when being opened and closed. He never took his eyes of Even. Studied their hands laced together between them, let the ice blue gaze swallow his heart and soul.

"Boyfriend?" His heart was beating harder than it ever had.

"Sorry, I didn't know what to say to get that piece of shit to back off" Even let go of Isak's hands, looked down.

"You're Sorry?" Isak asked quietly

  
  


"I don’t know, maybe not" Even mumbled, chewing on his lip.

  
  


"I'm not sorry" Isak smiled and put his arms around Even's neck. "Boyfriend" he whispered against Even's lips before he kissed him like he had wanted to do the whole day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to tell you that stables and riding clubs are not free from assholes like Roger. I had to deal with a "Roger" in my youth, and I know a lot of young girls and boys does every day. No one are allowed to touch you if you don't want them to, never! And being older and a boss, Like Roger here, makes it even worse. I had a good friend, Isak has Jonas and Even, and he is fucking brave himself to.   
> If you are reading this to get a warning: Roger clearly want's to get in Isak's pants, but our boy is smart, strong and brave. Roger is nothing.


	26. Boyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to end this year with a really sticky, mushy, sugary chapter, perfectly gilled over the camp fire.   
> I hope you like it.

 

 

Even looked up in the ceiling, closed his eyes and sighed from relief. His fingers played with the blond curls behind Isak's ears. It was good to feel that Isak finally was relaxed and breathed calmly against his chest. He, the one and only, the Even that always was the one others had to watch out for, the one that Sonja had made it her mission to protect and make decisions for, he had been there for Isak when he needed it. The anger that boiled in him facing the older man, the courage he had felt, the need to protect Isak. Overwhelming feelings, and it made him proud, made him believe he could be someone for Isak, that they could be someone for each other.

  
  


Isak had called him boyfriend back and kissed him, he got dizzy from just thinking of it. They had been standing in the kitchen for a while, kissing, holding hands, hugging. Isak had still been shaking from everything going on and Even had made the decision to go over to his cabin. Isak had walked restless around, like he was nervous, nothing like the Isak he had got to know the last days. Talking about next week, about the horses, about everything and nothing at the same time. That's when Even had decided it was enough and almost carried him over to the bed, pushed him down on the side, laid down next to him and demanded him to talk. And Isak had finally opened up. They talked about what had happened, about his and Roger's story, Roger's rules, his dad, studies, friends. And then it was good to be quiet, to study the colour of the pair of eyes in front of him, counting eyelashes, kissing birthmarks, one by one.

"What time is it?" Isak sat up and reached for his phone. "Jonas is asking if we want dinner, hungry?" Even felt his stomach growl at the thought of food and nodded.

"Dinner sounds good"

  
  


On their way over to the main building, Even noticed that Roger's car was missing.

"I think I spoke clearly enough earlier" Even watched Isak's face closely to see if it was too early to make a joke out of it, and got a smile in return.

"Of course you did! After all, you're my knight in beige breeches" The sassy boy was back and Even loved it.

"I'm not wearing breeches, like ever again" Even shook his head an laughed heartly.

"Never?" Isak sounded hurt but his sparkly eyes didn't match the tone in his voice. "What about those riding lessons you wanted?" It was difficult not to laugh, Even had to take a moment to compose himself and just as Isak pushed open the door he leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I'm not planning on wearing breeches for them" and when he stepped past Isak to get inside, he made sure to let his hand randomly swipe over Isak's groin.

  
  


Jonas had made pizza and all members of the staff gathered around the table. Even was a bit unsure at first. He had been a guest until today, and now he was sitting with the staff, having pizza and beer. The atmosphere was light though, and nobody questioned his presence. Isak's hand found his under the table and Isak laced their fingers together, like Even had done only hours earlier. "Relax, they all know why you are here." Even let his gaze move from person to person, and he believed Isak. He was welcomed.

"I want to propose a toast to Even" Jonas stood up and held out his bottle of beer, his eyes locked on Even. What was this? Even watched everyone raise their bottles and glasses and he felt himself blush.

"To the man of the day. To the one who told Roger to fuck off and made our sad and grumpy Isak more pleasant to be around this week!" Everyone cheered and laughed, clinked their bottles together. Even was hiding his face in his hands, laughing along but felt hot all over from the ridiculous gesture.

  
  


One beer turned into two and three and Even was really enjoying the evening and his company. After finishing their pizza, they had walked out and lit the camp fire. Eva had brought marshmallows as usual and Even smiled at the memory. He wondered if Isak remembered it too, only one way to find out. While Jonas played the guitar he took his time and grilled two perfectly golden pieces on a stick.

"Want some?" He held the stick in front of Isak's mouth, tickled his upper lip, smeared the soft, gooey stuff around his mouth. Isak hunted the marshmallow with his mouth, tried to get it inside and not all over his face. Even let him have one and stuffed the other one in his own mouth. He watched with amusement how Isak tried to peel and lick of the sugar left around his mouth until he had to touch. A couple of days ago he had been sitting on his itching hands, today he was allowed to touch. Even used his thumb to try remove some of the white stuff from Isak's upper lip. Realizing it was a little too dry already, he pushed his thumb in between the soft lips to moist it a little. Feeling the warm and wet tongue against his skin made him pull back with blushing cheeks. He had not thought this trough. Isak only lifted his left eyebrow and whispered "later", held Even's gaze while he sucked on his own thumb and used the moist finger to remove the last traces of marshmallows. Even was full on staring, maybe drooling. Someone else noticed too. "I'm doing my best to woo you for weeks, and all it takes for him is a single marshmallow and you make bedroom eyes and suck his thumb?" Emma, imitated Isak the best she could and it made people cry from laughter. Even laughed too, only Isak was quiet. He had pulled up his hood to cover his probably very red ears.

"I'm sorry, Emma, but I don't think you have what it takes to give Isak a mushy brain." Jonas patted Even's back to emphasize what he meant. "I think Even here got something special."

Isak grunted loudly and grabbed Even's arm.

"Thank you so much for your never ending support" He flipped off Jonas with his free hand and turned to Even. "I've had enough of this. Are you coming?" Even got pulled up on his feet and what he saw in Isak's eyes made it easy to make up phis mind.

"Good night, people" When he turned his back to the group seated around the camp fire, he heard someone whistle at them. He didn't bother turn around to look, the man in front of him was much more important.

  
  


They didn't speak on their way over to Isak's cabin. Even's hand was held in a firm grip where he rushed after Isak. The door shot close behind them and he grabbed Isak around the waist from the back, pulled him close and kissed the sensible skin just under the ear.

"What was you on with that marshmallow out there?" Isak's voice was dark and raspy.

"You mean this?" Even lifted one hand to Isak's mouth and pushed his thumb in, pushed it against his tongue and felt Isak hollow his cheeks and suck on it. He pulled it out with a pop and focused on Isak's neck again, left soft kisses and tiny bites down to his shoulder.

"Yeah, that!" Isak moaned under his kisses and turned his head a little so that Even got better access to the soft skin.

"I'm curious about those lessons, you know" He let his right hand slip under the shirt and let his fingertips roam over the soft skin, tightened his grip and grinded against the butt in front of him. Step by step he walked them over to the bed and pushed Isak down on his back in front of him, hovered over him on hands and knees. Isak grabbed around him and got a grip on his buttocks and pulled their groins together. Feeling how hard Isak was for him, knowing he was the one to get his body to react like that made his mind go crazy from lust. Even kissed Isak eagerly, tasted his lips, let their tongues meet, soft and moist and strong at the same time.

  
  


He sat up, straddling Isak's thighs and pulled off his shirt, then he leaned down and helped Isak get his off. Isak's muscular chest and toned stomach was begging for his fingers to touch. From the waistband showing over his jeans and up to the nipples, he let one hand caress the body in front of him on each side of the belly button. Fingertips traced every line, every muscle and when he finally let his thumbs flick over the nipples, Isak groaned and bucked his hips up against Even. Isak's hands came up to cup Even's face and he got pulled closer to the man under him. Both of them breathed fast and Even couldn't sit still, he had to roll his hips, felt how Isak did the same. He had to get those jeans out of the way, too much fabric between them, everything was too tight. Isak still held his face close and waited for him to meet his gaze. A cocky grin spread on Isak's face and Even just knew what's about to come.

"About those riding lessons. Are you going to wear jeans then?" Even threw back his head and laughed. "No way, no breeches and no jeans."

Even opened the button in his jeans and wriggled them off, he couldn't get out of them fast enough. Isak watched him without lifting a finger. Even stopped and looked at him. "What? Are you going to wear jeans?" Isak put both hands behind his his head, stretched his body a little. "First lesson" he said, watching Even up and down. It took Even a sec to understand, but then he did and the way Isak laid there, waiting for him to undress him... He kicked his jeans off completely and was back on the bed on no time. A soft kiss turned into a much more heated one very quickly, jeans all forgot for a moment. Even broke the kiss to have some air and remembered his mission. He let his hands hold on tight to Isak's waist and kissed his way down his chest. Stiff nipples begged about being kissed and Even sucked one of them in between his lips while he let one hand start to unbutton the jeans. His mouth continued the travel south, kissed his way down to the belly button, stuck his tongue in it and felt Isak's body arch from the bed. So he did it again, licked and then blew air over it. The way Isak lifted his body off the bed made it easier to get the jeans over his hips and he moved back to pull them off and threw them off the bed. Even watched the man in front of him, sat down on his thighs again and played with the waistband of his boxer, without breaking eye contact.

"Lesson approved by my cowboy?" He pulled the shorts down a little, so much that the tip of Isak's penis peeked out. "He could see how Isak swallowed and nodded. "Approved indeed"

Even licked his lips so they were really moist and then he left a wet kiss on the tip, just let his lips lie there and let the taste of the first drops of Isak spread on his tongue. Isak didn't held his hands on the back of his head any more, but curled them into Even's hair and pushed his face in the direction he wanted it. Even watched up and admired the beautiful man under him. Everything had been so rushed earlier, they had not even undressed completely this morning. Tonight was very different and he took his time. He pushed down Isak's underwear an then his own. With one hand around his own member he nuzzled the skin in Isak's groin. Inhaled the smell of Isak in the curly hair, let the soft tip glide up and down his cheeks. He couldn't believe how much he wanted this, how right this felt.

  
  


With moist lips he let his mouth glide down the shaft, pushed down as far he could, tested himself. Isak's dick was laying heavy against his tongue, filled his mouth and he took in the salty and bitter taste of man from his pre cum, closed his eyes and pushed down a little more.

"Turn around!" Isak grabbed for Even's body and gestured for him to move around. Even looked up through his lashes, unsure what Isak meant. “Turn around so I can taste you” And that was language Even understood. They ended up in a weird yin-yang position sideways on the bed, but who cared. The way Isak took in his dick, sucked, licked and tasted, while he still had Isak's dick pushed into the back of his throat, was better than anything he had ever done. It felt so intimate and so hot. He bobbed his head, let his lips push tight on the way down and sucked on the way up and he could tell Isak was close from the sounds he made. Somehow those sounds sent vibrations along his dick and he didn’t get to warn Isak before he came. Isak pulled himself out of Even's mouth and reached down to give himself a couple of strokes before he followed over the edge too.

  
  


"Oh my God" Even was still a bit out of breath when he turned around in the bed to face Isak. "Sorry" he added and kissed Isak on the mouth, could still taste himself on his lips. Isak chuckled and kissed his forehead. "That was... " Isak started.

"If you are going to say fast, I'm kicking you out of bed"

"Noooo, I didn't say fast this morning and I didn't say it now" It felt fantastic how they could turn from full BJ-action one second into playful teasing the next.

"But you could need another lesson sometime..." Isak winked and Even almost pushed him out of bed. “What?”

“I'm only saying, you never got up on the horse” Even attacked Isak, tickled every part he could reach until Isak begged for mercy.

“Shower, I need a shower!”

He watched Isak walk out of the room and fell back on the bed, closed his eyes and smiled so big he felt it in his toes. He was falling so hard but it didn't scare him a bit.

  
  


When Isak came back, even lifted the duvet and made room for Isak in the bed.

“You are not going to use my guest bed?” Isak left the towel he had around his waist on the floor and climbed into the bed.

“Nope, I'm going to sleep close to my boyfriend”

They curled up together, facing each other, smiled, kissed, let soft fingertips caress softer skin and stubbles. Their breathing got slower and deeper, Even's eyes dropped close from time to time. He forced them open to watch Isak's closed ones. Feeling Isak drift off to sleep in his arms made his heart so full and warm he almost shed a tear, almost.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year from me to you lovely, lovely people. Your comments and kudos are better than any firework!


	27. A chapter in life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not chapter in my fic. I want to tell you that the fic will be back, I just have to, sort of recover.   
> Just have to get used to the thought that beautiful, beautiful Kneist is now galopping on green grass and that he is no longer in pain.  
> RIP Love of my life

"It's only an animal" 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	28. A mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's important to get back in the saddle.  
> A little bit of fluff from me, I hope it's not to messy.

 

Isak stretched in bed trying to get his mind to figure out where he was. He always had this moment before he was fully awake, not quite sure if he was at home, in the cabin or out on the mountain. As he slowly started to remember where he was, a wide smile spread across his face and he turned in his bed, let his eyes find the other bed in his room. Under the duvet he could see a blond mop of hair that still seemed to be asleep. Even had wanted them to sleep in the same bed, which lasted for about 30 min. Then he had rolled around, fallen down onto the cold wooden floor and they had to realize Isak's bed was too small for two grown up boys. Isak watched Even for a while, really missed having him close. Maybe they could put the two beds together, tie the bed's legs together to avoid them sliding apart. He guessed it would work out and the thought of having a whole night next to Even, made everything tingle. Even turned around in bed, found another position and Isak couldn't wait any longer. He put his bare feet on the cold floor and tiptoed over to the other bed. Before he climbed into the bed he leaned down and left a soft kiss on some skin visible above the fluffy duvet. Even couldn't have slept very heavy, because he turned around from the light touch and served Isak his brightest smile. "Good morning! I missed you" Isak sat down on the bed and kissed him again, on the mouth this time. Even closed his eyes and lifted the duvet to get Isak under it and he happily complied. Even's bed wasn't any bigger, but they curled together, tangled their long limbs together and somehow found a comfortable position for both.

"My bed in Oslo is a lot bigger" Isak wanted to make sure Even never doubted his feelings, how much he wanted to continue this when the holiday was over.

Even held his hand on Isak's cheek, gently drawing pattern with his thumb. Isak almost purred from how relaxed it made him feel.

"Why do you have a big bed in your apartment?" Even spoke quietly, but Isak heard the teasing underneath, saw the sparkle in the blue.

"To fit Kneist of course. Were you thinking he had to sleep in the basement?" It wasn't possible to hide the laughter that started to bubble deep inside. Even had this impact on him, made him smile, laugh and giggle like a little boy.

"So sharing bed with Kneist? Is that so?" Even crawled on top of Isak, held his hands fastened over his head and stared into his eyes with a dangerously playful gaze. Isak twisted his body, did everything to get free, he was just laughing to much.

"Have you seen his D..." Isak couldn't finish his sentence from the way Even's hands attacked his ribs, but then he suddenly stopped sat up and crossed his arms. "That's the case? You didn't complain much about my size last night" Even said, with an exaggerated pout on his face.

"You idiot" Isak smiled through his words. "I would love to share my big bed with you"

Even grabbed his heart dramatically "Would you kick out Kneist for me? Why?"

"You don't smell that bad" Isak was faster this time and got a hold of Even's arms before he could pin him to the mattress. He sort of dragged Even down on top of him and sniffed his ear and neck like a dog, inhaled the smell he found so intoxicating. The laughter disappeared and his body reacted in a very visible way when Even let his nose tickle his neck and lips ghost over his earlobe. Greedy hands let go of Even's wrists and grabbed his ass instead, pulled the man of top of him closer, wriggled his body so he got a thigh in between Even's. One of his hands pushed down between Even's buttocks an he let one finger lightly rub around the tight muscle there. He felt the body on top of him stiffen a little, so he removed his hand and asked softly "You haven't been with a man before, have you?" Even hesitated a little. "I have... No, not like that" Isak nudged their noses together and then pushed his lips against Even's. He should have guessed, and he didn’t want to scare Even away.

"Good thing I'm a teacher then" he mumbled against his lips. Even pushed his upper body up enough to look Isak in the eyes. "Always that cocky?" A wide grin made his eyes disappear. Then his face turned serious. "Will I have to wear shorts and knee socks and all that school uniform stuff for that?" Isak rolled his eyes before he pulled Even close again and breathed in his ear "No, only the tie". Even groaned and attacked Isak's mouth, not that he minded it.

  
  


It took some time before both of them had got a needed shower and put on clean clothes. It was Saturday and they had all the time in the world. Jonas sat alone in the kitchen when they walked in, girls gone shopping, like they often did on Saturdays. After their "good morning's" and "any coffee left?" Even and Isak sat down next to Jonas. He had this smug smile on his face.

"Whaaat?" Isak slapped his shoulder but blushed from what he guessed would come out of his mouth.

"Eva left you a recipe on the counter" He said it like it was a completely normal thing to do and like it was something Isak had asked for.

"You cant be serious?" Isak didn't believe this. Did they actually expect him to bake.

"I didn't FELL off, I got pulled off my horse" Isak snorted and leaned back in his chair.

Even hummed at the whole situation and Isak kicked his leg. "What are you laughing at, You're the one who caused this!" He tried to stay serious, but the way Even just laughed at him, allied with Jonas, made him push his chair out from the table and stand up. Hands on the table, watching the two others, he lowered his voice and huffed out the words. "Fine. I'll bake you a cake." He turned to Even, pushed his finger against his chest "And you are going to help me out." Even stood up too, cupped Isak's face and kissed him. "Of course I will" he laughed.

"God! You two, get into that kitchen and please be decent" Jonas covered his eyes dramatically and waved them off.

  
  


Even walked straight to the oven and put it on, then he picked up the recipe and pulled open the cabinet. Isak watched him pull out flour, sugar, eggs, chocolate and a lot of stuff Isak would have used an hour to locate. He seemed to be finished and turned to Isak, who still stood on his spot, gaping.

"You know how to do this shit?" Isak was still a bit taken aback over Even's motivation and clearly knowledge, for this.

"Yes, I used to bake with dad in his restaurant. Come on!" He waved Isak over and Isak almost jumped him. Pulled his arms around his shoulders, held him in place, let his gaze find Even's

"You're perfect, aren't you?" Then he leaned in, kissed the tip of his nose and stepped back.

"Ok, tell me what to do!"

  
  


Even did know how to bake, and it didn't take long until Isak was seated on the counter while Even was mixing the batter.

They had so much to talk about, so much to learn about each other. It had not been a week since that first time Isak had seen him, that time he had been fighting against Krølle. Isak realized now how fascinated he had been from that first moment.

"Remember the day you arrived?" Isak stuck his finger into the batter and licked it off. (Mmmm... tasty)

Even looked up and wiped away some batter left in the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, yes! That first dinner and meeting after..." Even shook his head a little, looked around, a bit shyly.

"I couldn't stop watching your mouth"

"Oh" Now it was Isak who got all shy, rubbed his face as to cover his mouth a little. Even ran his thumb along the edge of the bowl, covered it with the sticky chocolate batter and held up in front of Isak. "And I still can't" Isak tried to catch his gaze, but Even's eyes were glued to his mouth. All he could do was open up an let Even push inside, cover his tongue in chocolate, lick of the batter. Even let out a moan, pushed his finger down and pulled it out slowly. Isak had closed his eyes, licked his lips to catch traces of the sweet batter. When he opened his eyes again, Even had turned away and was busy getting the batter into the cake tin and then into the oven. Isak smiled at Even's sudden change in attitude, walked over and locked his arms around his waist.

"So busy all of a sudden" He let his left hand slide down and cover Even's erection outside his pants.

"Isaaaak" Even's voice was dark and shaky. "Jonas is going to kill us" Isak didn't listen but pushed his body along Even's and sucked at a spot on his neck.

"Make me stop!" Isak rubbed his hand up and down a little, pretty confident about the situation. He never saw it coming, the handful of flour that suddenly was all over his face. The surprise made him breathe in and it made everything worse. His eyes and nose were stuffed with the white powder and he had to let go of Even to try cough up some flour trying to find it's way down his wind pipe. He barley noticed the cake getting into the oven and how Even fast put away everything he had used.

"Sorry" A hand ran trough his hair and down to his back, patted him gently. A soft blow over his face removed flour from his eyelids and he could open his eyes and meet Even's innocent gaze.

"I had to get the cake in the oven, you know" Even shrugged his shoulders and Isak just shook his head, still coughing a bit. "Now I will have to shower again."

One of Even's hand found it's way under Isak's shirt and dipped under his waistband on his back. "If you want, I could always help you clean up. After all, I was the one making the mess" Isak didn't answer, just pushed his lips against Even's and claimed his mouth. Even pushed him away with a frown on his face. "First you will have to drink some water!" Isak sat down on the chair held out to him and drank the water he got. A mess, that was what this was.

"How long?" Sticky nostrils and itchy eyes, along with a half grown member in his pants, made him sort of impatient for that shower.

"20 Min more and we’re out of here" Even kissed his head before he started cleaning up the mess he had made.

  
  


Half an hour later they walked out of the kitchen. The cake was a success, thanks to Even. As they rounded the corner on their way back they met Jonas. A Jonas who's eyes almost popped out of his head at the sight of Isak.

"Wtf? What have you been up to?" He didn't sound angry, more concerned.

"The cake is finished and perfect" Isak acted like he didn't understand what Jonas was thinking of.

"I swear, If that kitchen looks anything like you, Eva is going to kill you!"

"Relax! It's good." He could see how Jonas turned to Even to get him to reassure him. A nod and a smile seemed to work.

"The kitchen is clean and now I'm going to clean up this thing" Even's hand curled around his waist and pulled him with him. He heard Jonas laughter, But screw him, there were more important things waiting. So he grabbed Even's hand and rushed against his (their) room.

  
  


"Were you planning on shower together with me?" Isak's eyes grew wide when Even started undressing too. "Have you seen the shower? It barley fits me alone" Isak's laughter filled the room and made Even stop what he was doing.

"Uuuhhh, I didn't think of that" He looked so disappointed. It didn't make the shower grow though. Isak pulled of the last pieces of clothes covered in flour and grabbed a towel. When he left the room, Even followed anyway.

"Where are you going?" Isak was confused.

"I might not fit the shower along with you, but I'm going to watch you" Isak swallowed. No one had ever watched him while he took a shower, not that he knew at least. "Ok?" It was meant to be an answer. Even's eyes was twinkling. "Yes?"

Isak turned and gave him a quick peek on the mouth. "Yess"

  
  


Isak stepped under the hot water, let it wash away any flour left in his face. The steam made the glass door foggy and he heard a whiny voice from outside.

"I Can't see youuuu" He used his hand to wipe a window to see through and shouted back "So needy". Then he took the shower and sprayed water all over the glass. "Better?" Even nodded and Isak continued with his work. After shampooing and rinsing his hair and again could open his eyes without getting soap in them, he met Even's dark gaze. It suddenly hit him how he probably had watched every move he had done while washing his hair and noticed how Even had one hand rested between his legs. He turned his back to the door, shy from the realization, and squeezed a good amount of soap into his palm. "Please don't hide" Even was begging from outside the shower. "Do you have any idea how hot you look like that, all wet and slick with soap?" Isak turned too look at the guy outside the shower. Seeing Even with a hand down his pants, working himself from the sight of Isak.... Fuck it, if he wanted a show, he would get it. Isak stared into Even's eyes and started to let his hands massage the soap into his chest and stomach. When it was time to do his legs, he made sure to turn his back against him before he leaned down. The growl leaving Even's throat went straight to his own dick and made him more confident. Faced toward Even again, he grabbed his own dick and let his hand work like he knew would work out.

"Isak! God! Fuckety fuck" Even was ranting outside the shower and Isak growled as well. They hadn't touched once, still it felt so intense. Isak turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, still a bit shaky. He grabbed Even's face and kissed him hungry and deep, needed too feel the other man. For a little while he stood with his forehead against Even's, arms around his neck, panting. "What was that?" Isak giggled.

"I don't know, but you're damn hot in the shower"

"Come on! We need to get you into your riding breeches" Isak wrapped the towel around his waist and pulled at Even's arm.

"Hey! What for?" Even seemed to come back to life from his comment.

"For your riding lesson of course" Isak winked and left his, for once, speechless boyfriend alone in the tiny bathroom. He knew he would follow.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely comment's on the last "chapter"   
> I have not had the "heart" to answer them yet, but I will.  
> You are the sweetest <3


	29. Glaciers are pretty on the outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back  
> Sorry for taking so long, have been busy days at work and a lot of stuff going on.   
> This might not be what some of you expected, but I hope you'll "buy" it anyway.

 

 

Isak had not been joking. Even was wearing riding breeches again, and they were going for a ride. He didn't complain, it was just that he didn’t see it coming. Of course he should have, Isak had probably horse blood in his veins and now they were dressed for a ride. Isak had everything planned out. They were going to ride bare back to a place Even hadn't seen this week and supposed to have a lot of fun. His sore bum gave him at least a hundred other ideas of what to do for fun that didn’t include him up on a horse. Isak let his hands rest on his lower back, then slide down over his ass, and back up.

"You really look good in these" Isak said and leaned in for another kiss. Even couldn't get enough of those. He could kiss Isak all day, until his lips were as sore as his bum, and he would continue after too, as long as Isak let him. But Isak had other plans right now and pulled back.

"Now! Get on your boots" he said, sounding determined. Even raised his brows at that, watched up on Isak from where he was seated, trying to put on his boots. "I like bossy you" He loved to see how affected Isak got from those few words, and made a mental note to bring that up in a more suitable situation.

"I have to talk to Jonas for a sec. See you in the stable in ten?" Isak was already on his way out the door when the sound of Even's phone rang loudly. Even froze when he saw the name on the display, but didn’t want Isak to know so he rolled his eyes and served him a lie

"It's just my mom, she has been trying to reach me. I have to answer." He walked the two steps over to Isak and kissed him quickly. Isak just smiled and closed the door.

  
  


Even walked around in the room, nervously flicking his phone. He knew she would call again. Prepared or not, the loud sound from his phone startled him again.

"Hallo" he knew he sounded annoyed, and he was, really fucking pissed.

"Hiiii" her voice was bright and way to optimistic for his taste.

"So, I was thinking... when are you coming home?" He almost lost his phone when he heard her question.

"I'm going back to Oslo tomorrow and what do you mean by home?" Was she really thinking they were Ok?

"That's nice. What time? I can make dinner." Even wanted to hit his head in the wall. What was this bullshit?

"Sonja" he started "Please listen"

"NO! You should listen!" She cut him of before he had got the chance to Even start at something.

"I know things ended bad the other day, and I'm really sorry I left. But, Idk... I know we can work this out. I know you love me, you always have" the voice was soft and pleading again.

"Sonja, I'm not coming back. We are over. We were a long time ago." He tried to hide the irritation he felt toward her, knew She probably had a hard time.

"You cant be serious? Come on! That stupid boy, is it him?" She started to raise her voice a little at the end.

"Isak, you know very well his name is Isak. And yes, but we would have been over anyway" T-spoons, she needed him to explain it with t-spoons, one at the fucking time.

"You're just an idiot you know that?" She didn't expect an answer and went on, her voice raised to this annoying, screaming level.

"I'll tell you what... I don't care if you're having a personal crisis or what this is. But we have a life together, an apartment, and I know you will come begging in a couple of days."

Most of all he wanted to turn off the damn phone, not that that would solve anything.

"We. Are. Over. I don't love you any more and I'm not going to come begging for you to take me back or whatever." There, he had said it, loud and clear.

"Fuck you! You're so incredible stupid and I know you're gonna regret this so badly" The last y wasn't even possible to hear before she hang up on him. He knew he was right about his feelings, only he could now how he felt. But he still cared about her and listening to her broken voice, her anger and desperation, did something to him. What if... he stopped the chain of thoughts before it got anywhere.

  
  


After watching his silent phone for too long, he walked to the bathroom and splashed cold water in his face. He had to calm down, get this out of his mind and go out and have a fun day. Sonja he could deal with later, or tomorrow maybe.

  
  


When he entered the stable he was met by Isak's happy "There you are." and "Ready?" He walked over, pulled Isak close and kissed him like it was the last goodbye. "Woho, what's going on with you?" Isak asked out of breath and a bit surprised.

"Just missed you" He turned around to watch the horses like this was nothing. "Tell me what to do, I'm ready"

Isak had prepared two horses, Kneist for himself and Braute for Even. He explained how Kneist never appreciated a day off, and how Braute needed to get back to work after a break. Even knew the drill by know and it didn’t take long before they were on their way. Braute was different from Tim. His back were wider and his neck really muscular, he felt soft and safe to sit on. Kneist was leading, as always, head held high and every muscle on fire, ready for that little sign telling him to change the gait to canter. Even had to admit he loved to watch the way Isak had to work with his horse to keep him calm, the way his hips rolled, his buttocks tightened and his legs squeezed tight around the golden pony.

"We have to let them stretch their legs a little, hold on to the girth!" Isak was glowing from happiness so Even grabbed the handle on the girth Braute was wearing and shouted back "shit... Ok!" Kneist exploded in front of him, the bright white tail waving in the wind. Braute more rolled into canter than the take off Kneist had made, and Even was thankful. It was like his horse couldn't care less about the blond idiot running like the ground was on fire. After a little while, Isak had regained control and waited for Braute to find his place next to Kneist.

"Let go, straighten up, feel the rhythm, you can do it!" Isak did his best to encourage Even, and he gave it a try. Slowly he sat up, tried to let his body roll with the horse. Not an easy task for a long, stiff Norwegian guy not used to move his hips. Maybe this came natural for Latino guys who were used to follow rhythms, but to him, a boy who had refused to attend every salsa class Sonja had ever signed them up for, this was not easy at all. Maybe he should have, maybe he had been better at this, maybe Sonja had been less bitter and angry if he had done things differently? Isak laughed at something he had said, Even didn't know what. Kneist slowed down to walk, and so did Braute.

"I think you did well" Isak held a hand on his thigh and smiled warmly. The small touch burned on his skin and was enough to make every thought about Sonja turn to dust and get kicked away by eight hard hooves.

  
  


Isak's destination was a little valley, a tongue of the glacier reached almost down to the turquoise river, surrounded by small birch trees with bright white trunks. It was a beautiful place, a perfect place for a little picnic. They bound Kneist in a tree, Braute was allowed to go grassing on his own, he would never leave his leader and friend. In small bags that Braute had been carrying, Isak had packed a couple of sandwiches, soft drinks, coffee and some sweets. Even looked at the items Isak packed out with fascination. “When did you have the time to prepare this?”

Isak smiled shyly “Well, maybe I asked Jonas to do it” He threw a little blanket to Even, which he placed on the ground at a dry spot and sat down. He tapped the free spot next to him, eager to get Isak close. Isak took way to long for his taste and when he finally handed Even a cup of coffee and sat down, Even took both their cups and sat them to the side, staring at Isak the whole time.

“GOD! You're so hot up on that horse” he more growled than talked while he grabbed Isak's shoulders and smashed their mouths together, tipped them over and held the beautiful boy down to the ground. He licked into Isak's mouth and Isak's tongue fit perfect around his, soft and strong when it fought back, trying to dominate and get access to Even's mouth. It felt like his body never wanted to let go, like it tried to get a piece of Isak under it's skin to bring back to Oslo the next day. Somewhere in the back of his mind was Sonja's voice playing on repeat, telling him how stupid he was, that this was never going to last, that the smart ting would be to go back and try fix things. It scared him how loud her voice was, even when he was this far away, rolling around in the grass, making out with the most wonderful boy he had ever seen. So while his body craved to feel Isak close, his mind tried to take in everything, just in case he never get to do this ever again. The intensity of his kisses slowed down due to all his thoughts and Isak grabbed his face, looked at him.

“What are you thinking about?” The first answer that came to his mind was _nothing_ , but he had a feeling Isak would look straight past that lie, so he had to think of something else. The truth was not an option. “Tomorrow” It was not a lie, it just gave him some more time to think.

“Hmmm.. you're leaving. I don't want you to!” Even rolled over on the side, facing Isak.

“It's going to be weird, leaving you, the horses, this place.” His free hand found Isak's free hand and he weaved their fingers together. He loved how Isak's hand felt against his, strong and safe, like home? What was going to be home tomorrow? Was he going back to their apartment, going to a friend, to his parents and all their questions. This felt more home than any of those.

“I'm going back too, you know. It's only a little more than a week until we meet again” Isak squeezed his hand, lifted it to his face and held it close to his chest. Even really didn't want to talk about tomorrow, to afraid to bring up Sonja, so he asked about Isak's life instead.

“Do you live by your own?” He couldn't believe that he had never asked that question. Maybe Isak lived at home? No, he didn't like his dad that much.

“Yes, or no. I share the apartment with a good friend, Magnus. We have known each other since high school. He's got a heart of gold, but makes a mess in our apartment.” Isak chuckled and shook his head a little, the warm glow in his eyes told Even that Isak really cared about his friend, messy or not.

“Which school did you go to?” This was a lot better than thinking of tomorrow, and he really was curious about Isak's life.

“Nissen. You?”

“Bakka” Isak smiled wide. ”Really? Maybe we have met at parties and just don't know”

“No, I don't think we have met” Even was sure, very sure.

“Why not? You're only two years older and we went to a lot of Bakka-parties” Isak looked almost offended.

“Because I would have remembered if I had ever seen you before” For a little while, all he could hear was the frothing water in the river nearby, but then they both started laughing, this childish laughter that had followed them the whole week.

“You're the cheesy one among us!” Isak pushed out the words between his cries, and then mouthed “I love it”

  
  


Even sat up and grabbed some food, he was hungry after all. Isak didn’t sit up but crawled closer and rested his head in Even's lap, looking up on him. How could it feel this natural if it wasn't real. Maybe he could trust himself on this.

“I bet the girls know who you are.” Isak had this cute wrinkle between his eyes, telling he was thinking really hard about this.

“Which girls?” He stuffed his mouth with the delicious sandwich.

“My friends from Nissen; Vilde, Sana, they knew everyone back then” Even almost choked on the piece of bread he had in his mouth.

“Sana? Sana what? Not Sana Bakkoush?” He coughed hard to get his breath back.

“Yes! Do you know Sana?” Isak sat up too. He handed Even a box of juice so he could have something to drink. It helped and he got his voice back, sort of.

“She's my friend's little sister and was dating my buddy Yousef, for a while. This time it was Isak who made de biggest eyes. “You're friend with Yousef?” Isak was radiating enthusiasm. “Sana is going to be crazy about me dating you” Even felt the last word like a stab in his chest. He wanted this so badly, but what if this was temporary feelings, just like Sonja promised he would realize soon enough. Instead of meeting Isak's eyes, he turned to look at the horses.

“It's weird, but I'm going to miss the horses.” Isak turned his head too, sighed.

“Yes, they are pretty amazing. But you can always come with me to the stable you know, if you want.”

“I'd love too!” Even wasn't sure if it was the truth, but he hoped it was. He wanted this to be the truth, to be the real life and not only a summer fairytale.

  
  


He didn't know for how long they had been there, laying on their back in the grass, looking up on the sky, tickling the other in the nose with a straw, talking about less heavy subjects like music and the universe. Even loved to listen to Isak. He got so enthusiastic about the stuff he was interested in, he was going to be an awesome teacher, that's for sure. Something nudged his head, and he sat up abruptly. It was Braute, searching for bread and sweets. Kneist had walked so many times around his tree that he stood stuck on his spot, and the boys had to admit it was about time to go back. It didn't take long to gather their stuff and get the horses ready, all four of them relaxed from all the food and the peaceful surroundings. None of them talked much. It was like the train to Oslo was too close, even if it wasn't leaving until tomorrow afternoon.

“One last gallop?” Isak asked this time. One last time today? This summer? Forever? He smiled and gave a thumb up. The two horses ran side by side this time. Kneist was calmer and Braute faster, he always was on their way back home, Isak told him.

“Let go, feel the rhythm” And Even let go. He leaned back slightly, tried to relax his body and let it follow the horse. Isak held his arms out to the sides and Even did to. For a few seconds he felt completely free, like he could fly. So close that Isak's fingers brushed his and that was when he knew it. He was going to make this his reality, no matter what.

  
  


Braute and Kneist were let out on the field and the boys had cleaned up the stable. It had been a lovely ride back, and the conflicted feelings that had messed with his head all day were left in the heather and moss somewhere. Tomorrow's problems were something to deal with tomorrow. Tonight he was going to have a good time and make sure Isak would miss him as much as he knew he would miss Isak.

“What do you do on a Saturday up here?” Even asked Isak.

“I guess the girls have prepared a barbecue and then we chill, watch a film or make a camp fire, it depends” Isak met Even's raised brows and flirty grin “Oooh... or I guess I just relax at the room. Nice to have a little time to my own”

“I like that plan a lot” Even took Isak's hand and twirled him around and into his embrace, kissed him softly and whispered “Thank you for today, bby” Isak stiffened and Even knew it. Fuck, why did he have “baby” him? Too much, too soon. Isak pushed Even away a little, but held his hand tight. “What does he want now?” The anger in Isak's voice scared Even a little, and “he” was no other than Roger. A strong feeling of deja vu hit him.

  
  


“Hello, Isak”

Isak only nodded. Even was more than ready to step between them, to shield and protect Isak, to tell Roger to fuck of, again.

“I need to talk to you”

Why was that guy so hard to read? No way if Isak was going to talk to him alone.

“About what?” Isak's voice was cold as ice, the atmosphere frozen. Roger looked at both of them.

“I have got complaints about the work you have done lately. I really think you want to do this without that _boyfriend_ of yours” He made double quotes in the air at the word boyfriend and Even's heart sank to the bottom of that ice cold river. This could only be one thing, or more correctly, one person's work.

“Fine, I'll bring Jonas” Isak shrugged like this was nothing. Then he pulled Even with him over to Jonas and Eva's cabin.

“I guess it's nothing, don't worry” Isak smiled bravely but Even had no idea of what to do. He knew Sonja, and if this was her work it was going to hurt. She might be pretty to look at from afar, but under that shiny surface, her edges were sharp and her tongue more dangerous than the glacier's bottomless cracks. So he kissed Isak as softly he could and smiled the best he managed, fearing this could be their last kiss.

  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to bring Sonja and Roger back, we are not done with them yet ><


	30. I'm so so sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is talking so difficult?

 

Isak and Jonas were standing in front of Roger's office. Jonas had done his best to calm down Isak, but Isak was furious. What was this, why did Roger need to go after him like this? The knock on the door, Roger's greeting, sitting down in a chair, Jonas talking about how amazing the last week had been, everything floated around in the room him while Isak looked out the window, thinking about nothing and everything. What did Even think? Where was Even? Why had he walked away so fast? He still felt that kiss on his lips. He sighed quietly and tried to focus on the conversation. He could hear Roger talk about flirting, inappropriate behaviour around under-age kids, leading on a guest, tricking him into cheating, not respecting the "no homo" rule, breaking Emma's heart. It never seemed to end. Jonas was talking about bullshit, about Emma and Isak being good friends, about Isak being a perfect guide.

"Cut the crap!" Isak was getting impatient.

"Who, why and now what?"

Both Roger and Jonas watched him carefully.

"Come on, I have the right to know!" He was about to stand up and walk away.

"Sonja, your boyfriends fiancé" Roger looked like he just had won the big price in the lottery. Isak's jaw fell to the floor, did Roger just call Even Sonja's fiancé?

"Apparently he has trouble controlling his behaviour and feelings from time to time, and they had a fight earlier this summer. He had told her he was going to get revenge by cheating on her, and along came you. You're his little adventure before he's going to settle down and get married" Roger did his best to turn the knife in the wound, that much was clear.

"That cant be true!" Jonas jumped up from the chair, curled his fingers in his hair. Then he turned to Isak. "You can't listen to this!"

"According to Sonja, this is not the first time he has done something like this, but she loves him and knows it's only temporary." Isak was numb, he didn't feel anything. He heard the words, but they didn't make him feel anything beside numbness and apathy.

"Will I have to leave tomorrow? Isak voice was monotonic, didn't show any feelings. Roger would never get the pleasure of seeing him break under his words or action.

"No, I need you to work one last week this summer. Next summer is another discussion." Roger stretched his hand towards the door, conversation clearly over.

  
  


"Going to talk to Even right away?" Jonas asked softly when the door had closed behind them, holding his hand on Isak's shoulder.

"I think I need some time alone. See you for dinner" Voice still ripped from any emotions. He got a hug from his best buddy before he found his way to the horses to pick up Kneist. The blonde horse was happy as always and didn't mind an extra walk this evening. Isak had no plan at all, but having Kneist with him was better than being on his own. So he walked, away from the stable, away from the buildings, away from everything. Under a couple of trees he sank to the ground, leaned his back against the trunk, knees pulled up and arms curled around them. He sat like that for a while, playing the words from Roger again and again in his head. When he closed his eyes, he felt the memory of Even's soft skin and full lips pushed against his. The words boyfriend and fiancé were fighting for the best spot and he got sick from how fast they were spinning. Kneist had plucked what was edible on the spot and stepped closer to Isak, pushed his silky soft muzzle against Isak's cheek. The majestic animal dipped his head lower and let Isak rest his head against his, hug him tight and then he broke. Kneist didn't move while heavy tears moistened his big forelock.

  
  


Isak sat like that until Kneist had enough and continued his search for grass. And he sat a bit more. He sat on his spot until his tears had dried out and he was back to feeling empty, and a bit hungry. He pulled out his phone and turned it on. He had switched it of when he left, didn't want to deal with Even or anyone at all. As expected he had a lot of missing calls and messages waiting, just from the hour and a half he had been gone. The phone rang again before he had had the chance to read and check everything. He fought the urge to throw the phone away and peeked on the screen with half an eye open. The name on the screen made him open both rather quickly and push the green button.

"Halla"

"Hey, man!"

Magnus was oozing energy and happiness, even trough the phone.

"I was just thinking, are you coming home this week?"

Isak smiled. He was sure he had plotted the date in Magnus' calendar, but he didn't care. He was the best person that could have called. Isak needed Magnus right now.

"No, one more week. Sorry! Anything fun going on?"

"Yess! Last week I hooked up with this super funny girl. She's so cute and I really like her. And I invited her over tonight and now I'm so fucking nervous and I don't know if she's gonna like my food or if I have cleaned the apartment good enough. And I have ironed my shirt and everything." He spoke without breathing and Isak chuckled at his panicking friend. Of course he had a date, and now he was panicking, so he called Isak. It felt good to think about home for a little while, get his mind off the mess he was making wherever he walked.

"I'm sure you're just fine! Chill, you got it" Magnus was always so desperate, he really needed to chill.

"I need to think of something else. Tell me what's going on in the wild. Met any dangerously bears or a sexy cowboy?" Magnus was Magnus, he thought it and said it, no filter.

"What are you smoking?" Isak knew he wasn't smoking, but bears, where did that come from?

"Eva might have told Vilde who might have told Chris who told me that you've got yourself a damn hot cowboy"

Isak groaned. Girls!

"Since when did you start talking to Chris? It's not her you're dating?" That was not a couple he had imagined, ever.

"Noooo! But don't think you can escape this. Who is he? Spill the beans"

Isak swallowed. What was he going to tell? He didn't know himself.

"Even, his name is Even and I have no idea of what I'm doing or what we are any more."

For once Magnus was quiet for more than one second.

"Ok? No, not Ok. I mean... are you Ok?" His words came out slowly and worried.

"No, I'm not" His honest answer scared him, but he wasn't going to lie to Magnus.

Isak stood up and pulled Kneist with him, he could walk and talk, maybe moving would make it easier to think too. And it was getting late, he didn't want people to come look for him, dinner was probably waiting.

  
  


"This is the best story I've heard, like ever! You can't be serious?" Magnus head was almost sticking out of the phone.

"Of course I'm serious! Do you think I made this up?" Isak couldn't hide the anger that had build while talking about everything going on.

"Not that, you idiot! Roger and that girl... you don't believe their bullshit?"

Isak chewed on his lip. Did he? It was like Magnus heard how unsure he was.

"So you are going to believe what your ass of an jealous, creepy boss has heard from a even more jealous ex girlfriend?" Magnus was laughing to emphasize how stupid this was, and when he put it that way...

"What if it is true?" Isak was not laughing.

"Then you have to deal with it. But first you will have to talk to that boy and to choose who to trust"

Magnus could be an annoying idiot, but his heart was the same size as Kneist's and sometimes he gave the best advices. They talked all the way back to the riding center and when Isak hang up, it was with a smile on his face and a sliver of hope in his chest. If he only could let go of the fear of being rejected, the fear of Magnus being wrong and Roger right.

  
  


After changing from working clothes to a pair of jeans and a hoodie, he walked over to the dinner room. Everyone was already eating what the girls had prepared. The weather had turned more chilly over the day and dark clouds told there might come rain tonight. So the barbecue had been cancelled and it was tacos night instead. The atmosphere shifted when he entered and he hated it. He met Jonas's gaze and smiled, as normal as possible.

"Tacos is perfect! I'm starving." He had still not looked Even in the eyes, but he could tell he watched him intensely. In the corner of his eyes he saw how Even had made room for him next to him on the bench. It was only one thing to do, swallow your insecurity and act like nothing had happened today.

"Hi you" Isak said softly and leaned down to give Even a kiss. He could tell from the look in his eyes that Even had too many questions, and so did he. As he slid down on the free spot next to Even, he felt a strong arm curl around his waist, pulled him close and his body automatically relaxed from it. Maybe Magnus was the smart one this time after all. After eating in silence, except from simple "can you pass the salsa" and phrases like that, Emma was the one to point at the elephant in the room.

"What did Roger tell you? Are you in trouble?" So Jonas had said nothing? It was a relief but also uncomfortable, he knew they wanted an explanation.

"He told me I have broken a couple of rules, gave me a warning" Isak rolled his eyes, tried to pretend it was nothing.

"Which rules?" Emma sounded worried and her voice was softer than usual. Isak sighed, mentally prepared himself.

"I'm not allowed to flirt with the guest and he has this _no homo at work_ rule, which I clearly overstepped. But it's not going to be a problem next week. Even is leaving tomorrow anyway." He sent Even a hurt look, to tell him he was really sorry for dragging him into this mess.

"That's to stupid! He's not allowed to make rules like that!" Emma looked confused and Even's hand found his under the table and squeezed it.

"I know, but I'll deal with it. You guys don't have to think about it" He stared at Jonas, begging him to help him leave the subject.

"It's really nothing to think about Emma, we got it" And with that Jonas ended the conversation and switched to talk about a concert next weekend, Roger's rules quickly forgotten around the table.

"You're sure that's all?" Even voice was only a whisper, only meant for Isak to notice. Isak saw how Jonas gave them a quick glance though, before he again turned to the girls.

"You've met Roger. He's a stupid ass." Isak occupied himself with the food, needed to use both his hands, so Even had to let go of his hand. Even's stare burned in his skin, the boy next to him clearly not pleased with the answer to his question.

"What? I'm ok" With his mouth full of taco he tried to laugh it off, leave the subject for now.

  
  


After dinner, Ingrid pulled out an old Monopoly board game, challenged everyone to attend. Even seemed unsure, told he was tired, and Isak knew what he was trying to communicate to him. Isak on the other hand didn't feel like spending all the night just the two of them, so he eagerly encouraged everyone to stay for the game. He knew this was avoiding the problem, delaying the talk they should have. Instead he lost himself in the game, collected houses and hotels, greedy earned money from the unlucky ones. For a while he forgot about everything going on in his head, he was joking with Even, stealing a kiss from time to time. It wasn't until Even was broke and excused himself from the company, told he had to go pack his stuff for tomorrow, that he realized what he actually had been doing.

"I'll come over in a little while, I have to destroy Jonas, you know" He fist bumped Eva, who also were at the same mission.

Even left and made sure to close the door properly, so roughly the sound echoed in the room. After it was quiet, too quiet.

"What's going on?" Eva asked him before anyone else got the chance to choose subject. Isak shrugged his shoulders.

"You're stupid, aren't you!" Jonas gave him his _I know what's going on-look_ and it made Isak snort and stare back. Not anyone’s business, was it? They finished the game, the good atmosphere from earlier had changed though. Jonas and Eva were the first to say good night and leave. The other girls wished him good night not long after and it left Isak alone. It was close to midnight and he should really left a long time ago.

  
  


Carefully he opened the door to his cabin, all senses activated, looking for signs telling him what to expect. Even's toothbrush was still on it's spot at the tiny bathroom. After brushing his teeth and preparing for the night, he tiptoed into the dark bedroom. The large lump in the other bed laid completely still, not giving any signs his arrival had been noticed. Isak stood in the middle of the room, watched Even in his bed, let his mind swing back and forward between his possibilities. Was he going to curl up in his own bed? Should he wake up Even to say good night? What if he got angry? He could give him a kiss, but what if it woke him up? Should he pull his own bed over like he had planned? He was suddenly overwhelmed of sadness and wanted to scream at himself for being so stupid. When he managed too cool down enough, he walked over to Even's bed, gently pushed away some hair and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I'm so so sorry" he whispered against Even's skin and then walked back to his own bed. He pulled the duvet over his head, blinked away tears in his eyes, wanted to hold the reality on a distance just a little bit longer. Everything going on had made his body tired and luckily he drifted off to sleep not long after.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Magnus! Think you will in this story too ;-)


	31. Communication is the key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Synday mood on a Saturdag.  
> I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Tusen tusen takk for alle fine meldinger, dere er fantastiske!  
> A thousand times tank you for all your lovely comments. Means the world to me <3

 

What a long night it had been, a long and lonely night. It had rained a bit during the night, he had heard the tapping on the roof, tried to let it be his lullaby. Raindrops were still hanging from the tips of the leaves. Even had visited the empty stable and filled his pockets with pellets before walking over to the fruit garden. That little bully wasn't going to scare him this time. Under the fruit trees, the ground wasn't that wet and he found himself the driest spot. He could have walked down to Tim and the adult horses, he choose little Krølle instead. The case was that he was able to see Isak's cabin from this place. He was still unsure what he needed that information for, how to use the knowledge that Isak was up, when it was time. The soft kiss from Isak late last night had felt like a goodbye, what was Isak apologising for? To stay calm, pretend he was at sleep, was a real struggle. He felt so rejected, pushed aside. Isak had changed completely after the talk with Roger. "Even is going to leave tomorrow" spoken like he told someone to throw out the trash, those sad eyes. If he only knew what Roger had said, he needed to know if Sonja had anything to do with it. She would have been too pissed if he had called that late last night, so he had to wait until later today. Everything was quiet this early, only birds singing and Krølle munching pellets from his hand, not a single person was up yet. When his back and legs started to hurt from sitting in the same position for too long, he took his time and slowly stood up. Maybe there was someone in the kitchen, or he could make coffee himself? Isak's cabin was as dark and quiet as before, Even sighed and walked over to the main building.

  
  


Rummaging around in the kitchen, looking for coffee, he came across the cake they had made last morning. It wasn't touched. Fuck it, he could have cake for breakfast. Waiting for the coffee machine to finish, he pulled out a plate and a fork and cut himself a generously slice. With coffee in one hand and cake in the other, he walked into the room where he had seen Isak the very first day, one week ago, and sat down next to the fireplace. The living room felt empty and cold without fire on, so he decided to do something about it. Luckily it was enough dry logs waiting to get lit on, the crackling sound immediately made the room a lot more friendly. He lit the candles on the tables too, arranged the cake on a tray, poured freshly brewed coffee on a thermos bottle and sat the table with plates and cutlery. This could be his way of saying thank you for the stay, thank you for their support and warm hearts. It was Sunday after all, meant eggs was a winner too. Having something useful to do, helped on his mood, hoping it could put a smile at someone’s face, preferably Isak's. Humming to the song on the radio, whisking eggs, he didn't notice the person standing in the doorway at first.

"Wow! You're early up on a Sunday" Even jumped and almost dropped his bowl with eggs.

"Hi, Jonas" he breathed out. "Yes, I guess I am. Coffee?" He put down the bowl and reached out for a mug.

"You haven slept much, have you?" Jonas watched him, but accepted the mug filled with hot coffee.

"No, but I'm fine" Even turned to his eggs again, gave them a good stir.

"You didn't talk to Isak last night." Jonas leaned against the cabinet next to the oven, watched Even with narrow eyes and sceptical brows. Even poured the eggs into a pan, didn’t meet Jonas eyes, no use in denying it either. He didn’t know what to say, he wanted to scream at the whole situation, throw the bowl out the window. Instead he kept pushing the eggs around in the pan, in a bit more aggressive way than the eggs had deserved.

"I need you to promise me two things" Jonas continued. Even watched up, a bit surprised. "Ok?"

Jonas stare was intense, but he could do this, he was going to stare back and survive this test or whatever Jonas wanted to know.

"One: Tell me you Haven't cheated on Sonja many times before"

"Woho! Cheated? Why would I cheat? Nonono! I've never cheated on Sonja, Unless you count the time I kissed Isak before I told her it was over-over." Even pushed the pan away from the heat, he didn’t want burned eggs. Jonas nodded affirmatively to his answer, dragged out the word “...fine”

"Two: Have you ever been engaged?" It made Even step back. "What? WHAT?"

Was this what Isak thought? Had Roger said anything that had made the boys believe he was engaged? His phone burned deep down in the pocket, it was still to early to call, but guess who would get an angry phone call later today.

"NO! I've never been engaged." He gave Jonas his answer and felt relieved from the way Jonas' face was softening up.

"Then I really think you should talk to Isak." Jonas grabbed an apple and left the kitchen. Even ran after, he had to know more. “Wait! What do you mean engaged? What did Roger tell you?” Jonas stopped in the door, rubbed his forehead, finished the bite of apple he had in his mouth.

“I really think that's something for you two to talk about. Then he shot the door and it wouldn't have felt any different if he had slammed it in his face. Without any answers, he found his way back to the eggs, and finished the breakfast he had started on.

  
  


Jonas had clearly spread the words about eggs and coffee, one by one the girls stumbled into the room. Even had made himself comfortable next to the fire place, chewing on his fork, chewing on his lip, his nails, even a pen left after last nights board games. He didn't want it to be weird between them when Isak arrived. Finally Isak stumbled into the room next to Jonas. Even watched him with his kindest gaze and smiled friendly. When he got a smile in return, he patted the spot next to him, wished for Isak to come over so they could have a little moment in privacy before joining the others around the table. His heart was racing, palms cold and clammy. He didn't let go of Isak's gaze once, had to figure out what was troubling him. Then Isak leaned down and kissed him gently on his lips, a soft kiss to say good morning. It wasn't good bye like last night, which made a couple of bubbles burst in his chest, gave him that lovely tingling in his toes. He didn't let Isak more than sit down before he reached out a hand, carefully let his fingers caress Isak's face.

“Good morning” Even said and bent over to kiss him again. Isak answered the kiss and it made Even want to crawl up in his lap. They could be good again, they had to. He wanted the kiss to never end, he wanted the kiss to tell Isak just how much he wanted to talk and fix what needed to be fixed. They were not alone though, so he pulled back, took Isak's hand instead. “I made breakfast. Hungry?”

“I missed you this morning!” Isak played with their fingers while talking.

“I missed you all nigt” Even swallowed.

“I want you to come with me in the stable today, spend some time together before you have to leave?” Isak's was whispering more than talking, his wish sounding like a question. Even swallowed and blinked away the feeling of watery eyes. How could Isak be unsure about him wanting them to spend the day together?

“Of course I will.” Even gave him a quick kiss and stood up, still holding on to Isak's hand and pulled him up with him. “But first we will have to eat a little, we have eggs... and cake” At that Isak's sneaky smile and glowing eyes came back. Memories from last day probably kicking in.

“And we have cake...” Isak rolled his eyes like he used to and it just made Even smile brighter. He could fix this, he had to!

He saw the way everyone looked at them when they sat down at the table, how Isak and Jonas had a non verbal conversation he didn't was a part of. To his relief it didn't last too long until things were more at ease and things felt slightly normal. Next week was being discussed, which horses to use, newest weather reports, Even sort of zoomed out and didn't pay attention to half of it. His mind travelled to Oslo, to Isak, Roger, Sonja, thinking of who had said what and believed what. How was the next week going to be, would Isak still want to date him when he came back, be his boyfriend.

“Are you finished?” Isak's voice brought him out of his thoughts and he realized he probably had been staring out the window for a while.

“Yes, I am. What are we doing now” He had got that they had a lot to do and Isak had asked him to come with him.

“We have to go over all the horses, check their shoes, control their bridles and saddles.” Of course, preparing for next week, like Isak did every week, like he had done last Sunday too. What if another guest caught his eye? What if Isak didn't trust him enough and let himself get embraced by someone else's laughter, flirt and touch? A thorn of jealousy grew in the pit of his stomach, threatened to pinch all the small and lovely bubbles that felt so good when they got to spread in his blood.

“I can help you do that” He smiled and followed Isak outside.

  
  


It was hard work. First they had to walk back and forth, getting all the horses inside. Then they groomed each and every one properly. Not only he and Isak, Emma and Ingrid were helping too. He watched Isak examining the horses, lifted their legs, pulled at their shoes. Maybe he wasn't as fast as the girls, but who was he to blame when Isak was standing three meters away bending over, flexing his muscles every time he lifted a leg, shirt getting damp and sticking to his body from the hard work. He was only a boy, a boy who recently had lost his heart to a beautiful blond guy. A guy that at this very moment was meeting his gaze and smiled while pulling up his shirt to wipe away drops of sweat from his face, revealing his defined abs. Isak probably noticed where Even's gaze was travelling and pulled up his shirt a little further, rubbed his belly a little, gave a show. Oh God! Even had to turn around and continue grooming the horse. He prayed for the week to be over before it even started.

  
  


Working in the stable didn't give much room for talk though, and the closer they got to his departure, the more anxious he got about what they were, about what Roger had told Isak. Isak had disappeared into his office for some work. Even was going to take a shower and get his stuff ready. On his way over the courtyard he ran into Jonas.

“Ready to leave” Jonas smiled, seemed relaxed. He had probably seen how the had been flirting and kissing this morning.

“I don't know.” Even was being honest, he knew he had to, but he didn't feel like.

“Did you and Isak get to talk?” Jonas was not letting it go, watching out for his best friend. Evens flickering eyes probably told him enough.

“No, you didn't!” Jonas was shaking his head, not able to hide his disappointment and resignation.

“Soooo, when do we have to go? You are giving me a ride?” Even dragged out the words, rubbed his neck, shifted at his spot, not sure how Jonas felt about him.

“No, I'm not. Isak is. I'll let him know.” Jonas turned on his heels and walked directly over to their office. Both relief and fright washed trough him. He had just got another chance, meant Jonas was rooting for them, but he had to talk, to ask the questions he was too afraid of the answers to. Shower first though and then he needed to cool the fuck down. After his shower he finally grabbed his phone and dialled Sonja.

“So it didn't take you longer to come crawling back?” He heard her victorious voice, she didn't even bother to say hallo.

“No, I'm not coming back. I just need to know what you told Roger, why you have complained about Isak.” He was so done with her, he felt it stronger than ever.

“Me? I haven't talked to Roger. Who is he? Why would I?” That innocent sugar coated speech didn't fool him.

“Fuck you Sonja. I know you have served him some shitty lies and now I will have to fix it, clean up your mess” It wasn't possible to stay calm and he was hissing into the phone. “I'm not coming back to stay with you. You have to deal with it.”

“Ok!” She said abruptly. “Don't bother come into the apartment either. You can pick up your belongings in the basement. I don't want to see you or talk to you.” Like the last time they talked, she was the one to hang up and he threw his phone on the bed. This didn't give him anything to work with, except from knowing that she knew they were over. Now what? He sank down on the bed next to his phone and stared at the ceiling until he heard the sound of the creaking door.

Isak stumbled in the door, struggled to get out of his shoes and dirty jeans. Even sat up on the bed, watched his every move, waited for him to acknowledge his present. Finally he did and standing in the middle of the room in nothing but his underwear, he blushed and covered his chest with his bare arms.

“Hi, didn't see you at first” This shy part of Isak was a part he hadn't seen to much of and it made him want to hold him tight, and so he was going too. Even stood up and walked over, let his arms rest on Isak's shoulders and tilted his head a little. “ It doesn't matter, because I saw you!” He curled his arms tight around Isak's shoulders and kissed him. Isak let him at first, but when Even tried to depend the kiss, two firm hands pushed at his chest, created space between them. Even panicked a little again. All he wanted to say was on the tip of his tongue, still so hard to get out.

“I need a quick shower and then we will have to leave if you want to catch that train” Even's arms fell down, loosened the grip he had on Isak, let the sweet boy step out of his space to grab a towel and disappear into the shower. For a moment he considered following him, like he had done the other day. Something held him back, he swallowed, tried to organize all the words in his chest, get them to wait in line so that they would come out the right way at the right time. Isak was right when he said quick, because Even wasn't near ready to talk when the door opened and a boy with fluffy, damp hair came back in and started to go trough his clothes to find some clean ones.

  
  


“Ready?” Isak held the keys for the Pick Up in his hand, threw them up and down, smiled a smile that never reached his eyes.

“Ready” Even grabbed his suitcase and walked out the door Isak held open. They walked in silence to the big grey car, stuffed his luggage in the back seats and climbed into place in the front seats. Isak rolled down the windows and shouted a “I'll be back in time” to Emma and Ingrid and Even waved to the two girls too. The drive wasn't too long, but if they were going to stay quiet like this, it would be some long twenty minutes.

“Isak...” Even had to get it off his chest. “Please tell me what Roger told you. I know it is more than you told me, it has to be.” He could see how Isak's knuckles turned white from how hard his hands were gripping on the steering wheel. “I need to know if Sonja has said anything to try ruin what we have... had” His throat was tightening, tongue swelling in his mouth, tears burning on the back of his eye lids. He was so terrified of the answer. What if Sonja had nothing to do with this at all? Isak licked his lips, those perfect lips. Even could not loose him. With one hand placed over Isak's right hand, soothing the tense fingers, he watched Isak the whole time.

“Jonas told me I should trust you, Magnus too, but I need to hear it from you” Isak held his gaze steady on the road, but let Even keep his hand on his, even when he moved his hand to the gearstick.

“Tell me what you need. I'll do anything to fix this” Even's voice cracked at the end, caused by a sniff to hold back a tear.

“What are you to Sonja?” Isak was blinking his eyes hard a couple of times, dried his nose on his sleeve. So it was Sonja after all. Even remembered how Jonas had asked if he had ever been engaged and it suddenly came together.

“The deal with Sonja and me... We have been together like _forever,_ she has always been there. We have had difficult times, but she felt safe and I guess I just got used to having her around, and forgot to pay attention to how I felt. She has always tried to tell me what to do, what to think, how to dress, like a big annoying sister. And I grew sick of it. We broke up a couple of months ago, but because of the apartment, she convinced me to try one more time. That's why we were coming here, to try bond outside our everyday life.” Even paused to have a breath and try to regain control of the words pouring out.

“I never ever have cheated on her. When I came up here my feelings for her were already dead. I love her like a relative, a cousin maybe, but I don't have feelings for her. And then I saw someone that took my breath away and now I'm scared as hell that my jealous ex somehow has got her revenge. Because I don't have any better explanation.” Now it was he that had to use his sleeve to wipe his eyes. He was serving his heart on a plate, waiting for Isak to take it or stab it.

  
  


“Good to know” Isak let go of the steering wheel with his right hand, twisted it a little and laced their fingers together, squeezed it tightly. “And you don't usually wear a ring either?” Their gaze met a short moment before Isak was back to watching the road.

“No, not that kind of ring, never have” He could hear how Isak let out the breath he had been holding. This had been Isak's fear and Sonja's big lie. The air felt fresher in the car from now on, and if none of them said anything more for the rest of the drive, the looks they shared, the smiles that slowly replaced stiff grimaces and sad eyes, were much more important than words. Isak parked the car and turned it's engine off.

“We're here” Both of them knew, both of them understood what it meant. Even jumped out, got out his suitcase too and walked against the platform. It was empty, not a big busy place with a lot of travellers on a daily basis. It was perfect. He let go of everything in his hands and pulled Isak as close he managed. He had to feel him close, sniffed his hair. He hated good byes and this was the worst he had ever had. Isak grabbed his face and kissed him like only he could. The way he tilted his head and let the tip of his tongue demand Even to open up for him, how he hungry licked into his mouth, made his skin on fire and blood fizz. They made out for a little while, let the rush calm down, just tasted, touched, breathed together. Even let his hands find some bare skin on Isak's lower back, wanted to remember how his skin felt against his fingertips, bring it with him back home. Home... wherever that was going to be.

“What are you doing when you get to Oslo?” Isak looked straight into his eyes, he could tell he still was a bit unsure, but that feeling wasn't nominating any more.

“Going back to my parents, I think. Go pick up my stuff in our basement” He didn't want Isak to think about this. This was his own problem not Isak's. So he kissed him again. While he did, Isak grabbed one of Even's hands and placed something cold and hard in it, closed Even's hand and held both his hands around it. Even tried to guess what it was, he had a feeling, but it couldn't be, so he searched Isak's face for an explanation. Isak inhaled sharply, like he was going to a really heavy rock. And maybe he was, from Even's heart.

“If you still want it to be us.... If you want to show me that going back to her is not an option.”Isak paused and Even held his breath waiting for his test.

“I want you to go to my apartment tonight, stay there for as long as you need to figure out things with Sonja and your apartment. Magnus is home, he will keep an eye on you.” Isak let go of Even's hand, let him open it and have a look at the key. It had a tag on it, a metal horse head, Isak's name engraved on one side. Even felt completely speechless.

“You can think of it on the train, let me know when you've decided”

A group of other travellers had gathered on the platform too, a crackling voice announced that the train was arriving, but everything muted in his head. All he could hear was his heart in his chest, the blood in his ears and how fast he was breathing. He clutched the key in his hand, couldn't believe what Isak had offered him. As the trains brakes squealed next to them, they shared one last kiss and Even whispered against Isak's lips “One week, see you in one week”

  
  


A couple of minutes later Even sat quiet in his seat, held on painfully hard to the key in his palm. With his free hand he constantly wiped away tears. He had fixed this... them, he had. Now he had to decide on using the key or not. Isak had given him his key, the key to his fucking apartment. Damn it!

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Communication.... why is it so hard?


	32. Trust is everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you have two horses in front of your wagon, and only to pairs of leather rains to control them.   
> When each of them are weighing 8 to 10 times your weight and your strongest muscle against them are your voice  
> Then you will have to trust them with your heart. And you need them to trust you.   
> When your wagon is filled with happy kids and a cow suddenly is standing in front of you, you need them to trust you more than their own instincts.   
> Building trust like this takes time and it's what horsemanship is all about.   
> Trust is everything, mixed with a portion of communication and knowledge. 
> 
> Please trust the people you love <3

  

  
  


Driving back was awful, not as much as seeing the train leave, but reality kicking in now that the magic of the moment was gone, was messing with his head. It had been Magnus' idea in the first place and Isak had thought it was crazy. He had known Even for a week, he could very well be just the idiot Roger painted the picture of. And now he had the key to his apartment in his hand. Common sense had lost against his beating heart when Even said he had lost his heart to him. Magnus had been out of this world exited and promised to make him feel welcomed, if he came to stay the night. If... IF! Isak had to remind himself about how crazy this was. What could Even be thinking, getting the key to his apartment? He had not said _Thank you_ or _Yes_ or anything that could give away what he was going to do. _See you in one week_... to give back the key perhaps? On the other hand it had felt like the most natural things to do. He couldn’t let Even go back to Sonja and their apartment if he really wanted to be Isak's boyfriend. All he could do was wait. Wait for an answer from Even or Magnus.

  
  


Sundays were busy and he could tell a lot of guest had arrived already. This was the his last week this season and if he could give Roger a better impression, it would have been nice. Talking about Sonja or Even wouldn't lead anywhere, he better do his best to give everyone fabulous experiences, make sure someone told Roger they had a good time. Looking over the lists he could tell this was going to be a slightly different week. Earlier he used to secretly hate these weeks, because having a lot of younger girls attending meant a lot of flirting and he was not comfortable with it. Not like that, not when he knew Roger wanted him to. "Anything to keep them happy" was the words he used to serve Isak. This time it felt different. There were no reason for him to flirt. He should be polite, of course, but making anyone believe they had a chance on him, never! This was a bigger group, two families and what seemed like two groups of girls. One teenagers, the other one were girls his age. Not may beginners though, so they could have a bit of fun too. His phone laid on the desk in front of him the whole time, screen painfully black. No calls, no messages, how long could it be until Even had made up his mind?

  
  


Before the first dinner and info meeting with the new group he got time for a quick shower and when he finally met up with the rest of the staff, he felt ready. He had his phone in his back pocket, Even had still not called, but he could do this. He had realized hours ago that stuff to keep his mind occupied would be his saviour to get through this week. Magnus had told him to relax a couple of times and he probably loved how their roles had been switched around. Now that Isak had lost his chill, Magnus had finally found his and was being a fantastic, supportive and calming friend. Jonas was another story.

"You did what?"

It had started out quietly with talk about what Roger had said and Even's version and Isak had happily told about how they had talked and that he felt good about them, that he trusted Even's version of the story. "Then why are you this tense? And You're constantly checking your pone!" Jonas was curious and worried. Isak had done his best to act relaxed and cool, but Jonas saw straight trough him, as always. Isak then told about Magnus' suggestion, about how Even didn't have his apartment to go back to and how it felt like the right thing to do. Jonas laughed loudly. "You're out of your mind, you know that?"

Isak pushed around a piece of carrot in his Lapskaus*, of course he knew, he had been stressing about that all afternoon and evening.

"You told me to listen to him and to choose who to trust. For the first time I'm doing what my heart is telling me and not listening to much to my scientifically trained brain" He stabbed a piece of meat with his fork and sat his eyes in Jonas.

"But he has not answered yet and he is still not at your place?" Jonas talked while he spread butter on his bread, avoiding Isak's gaze and perhaps, fork?

"Something like that" Isak pulled out his phone again, only to see that it was as quiet as before. He sighed and stuffed it back.

"Ok, I'll try to relax. Let's welcome this group properly. Seen any cute girls I could flirt with?" Isak nudged Jonas' shoulder and it was impossible to hold back the chuckle.

"What do you think your boyfriend will think of that?" The grin on Jonas' face was telling Isak he trusted and supported him after all.

"Boyfriend?" Isak asked shyly, cheeks turning hot and pink. Jonas lifted his arm and laid it around Isak's shoulders, gave him a brother's hug.

"Yes! And I'm really happy for you."

  
  


It was a good atmosphere in the group from the first meal. A lot of happy girls with energy and big smiles, just as giggly as Isak had expected. They were curious about their horses, had a lot of questions about everything. He was so used to step into this role, playing the young and flirty male guide. He had his tight chaps on as always, and a logo t-shirt. He knew he looked good, and didn’t hesitate when it came to joking and ok, maybe he did flirt a little. He hadn't checked his phone for a while and his anxiety had given him a pause to breathe normally and enjoy himself a little. Isak was standing in front of the fireplace, enthusiastically talking about the places they were going to visit, mountains they got to see, rivers they would have to cross. He told about Kneist and the cows, about Tim in the river, how important it was to pay attention and do what you've been told. The dimmed tone from his pocket wasn't noticed at first, but then people started checking their phones and Isak realized it was his. He pulled it out and stared at the screen. It stopped ringing, but he kept staring at Even's name.

"Eehhm...I'm sorry people, but I really have to take this" He had to close his eyes, inhaled deeply and gave his best friend a nod and a nervous smile.

"It's Even? OMG! It's Even you guys" Jonas had the biggest grin in history, shouting it out to the girls. "Call him back!" The room was so quiet you could hear the crackling in the fire. All eyes glued at Isak.

Isak swallowed, but felt how Jonas excitement affected him too.

"I will, but not in here" With his phone safely pushed against his chest, he rushed out the doors, out in fresh air. He had a feeling he could need that.

  
  


Even beat him and called for the second time. Isak straightened his back and cleared his voice, then pushed the green button.

  
  


"Halla"

"Halla"

Even's dark voice gave him goosebumps all over.

"How are you? How was your travel?" He wanted to scream, beg him for his answer, to throw it out there, the sooner the better.

"I'm good. No problems."

"Sooo, what are you doing now?" Isak couldn't stand still, walked around, back and forth between the buildings.

"I picked up some clothes from my basement. Got a friend to pick me up and give me a ride" Isak breathed out a little, he was not with Sonja.

"Good" So he was staying with a friend, he should have seen it coming. Giving someone you've known for a week the key to your apartment is beyond crazy.

"I agree about your bed"

"Hmmm? What?" Did Even just say that he liked Isak's bed? Which could only mean...

"Your bed is really comfortable, and Magnus is the funniest guy" Even laughed a little at the end. He was probably fully aware of what he did and how Isak had been waiting for this call.

"Yeah?" The smile that spread on Isak was making his cheeks hurt a little, but he couldn't care less. Even was in his apartment, in his bed, in his life.

"Of course, I had to find out about that famous bed, you know" If it's possible to hear a smile, Isak could from Even's voice.

"You're going to stay the night?" You Can't check anything to many times, right?

"Haha... are there other ways of testing the bed? Of course I'm staying. This is perfect." Isak closed his eyes and took in every word, loved the tone in Even's voice. How could it be that he never had noticed that before. Probably because the way he looked was distracting Isak from really listening, and to be honest, they had talked way to little.

"I'm really happy you are." Happy was an understatement, he was thrilled, completely and utterly ridiculous euphoric.

"You're sounding surprised..."

"Well... Yeah... you know... " How do you tell someone you didn't trust them?

"Please trust me on this; I really want to get to know you better. And what you did, offering me this, it's so amazing,Isak. Ok? You are amazing."

  
  


Isak nodded, forgetting he was on the phone and that Even couldn't see him.

"Eeehm... Can I call you later tonight? I really need to go back to the group" Isak hated it. He wanted to talk to Even for the rest of the night, have his dark, smooth voice against his ear.

"One week Isak"

"One week! But I'll call you later."

"Ok... You better go... people are waiting for you."

"Even?"

"Mhm?"

"Thank you"

He hang up and stuffed the phone in his pocket. One week, one single week... his stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies and the big smile was impossible to wipe away. They better get used to it, he thought as he opened the door and walked back inside.

  
  


The moment he walked into the room it was like someone had turned off a switch. Curious was spelled all over Jonas's face and their guest paid attention like this was some kind of show.

"Right, where was I?" Isak coughed a little and tried to sound unaffected.

"I think you left to answer a phone call from your boyfriend!" Emma didn't have the filter Jonas normally had.

"Come on! You have to tell. Is that a smile? It is! Omg! You're blushing" Eva was clearly loosing it too, pointing at the obvious. Everyone was still looking at him, waiting for something, a horse to pop up out of nowhere perhaps?

"Yes, it was Even. He got home safely and..." Isak paused, couldn’t stop smiling when he met Jonas' gaze. "And he accepted my offer, are staying at my place" Jonas jumped him, gave him a bear hug of the year.

"Way to go man!" Isak composed himself a little, looked around on everyone.

"So, shall we get back to were I dropped it? We have a week to plan, and I have a boyfriend to call after" Isak spoke with all his teeth showing. He knew he was overstepping every rule Roger had ever made, and it was fine. People where laughing and this was not going to give them a less fun week, rather the opposite.

"How to pack and what to pack in your saddle bags..." This was going to be a brilliant last week, Isak knew it.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lapskaus = A norwegian traditional meal. I have linked to it in a earlier chapter. 
> 
> Picture1: Jarl and Munin at Langedrag Fjellgård. Two boys to trust!   
> Picture2: Juvelas Krølle and his mother Knast Turid at Norsk Fjordhestgard in Nordfjord.


	33. Save a horse, ride a cowboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for Isak to get back to Oslo?   
> Enjoy! I'm going to hide my blushing face beind the curtains for a while.

  

 

 

"Yes, Magnus, I have everything"

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay until he is here?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely 100% sure that I don't want you to"

"But what if..."

"Magnuuus, Out! Now!"

"But I want to meet him too!"

"Not tonight! Tomorrow!"

  
  


Even held Magnus shoes up in front of him, about to push him out the door. Isak could be home any second and he couldn't wait. He needed to be alone with Isak, that was about the only thing in this universe he was sure about right now. Of course he knew this was Magnus' home more than his, still this was Isak's too and he was coming down from the mountain today. The two boys had cleaned the apartment properly. Even had a feeling Magnus had not touched the mop and wash cloth to often during summer and Even wasn't going to let Isak get back his apartment like this. It took some time and a lot of complaining from Isak's friend, but in the end he had admitted that their apartment appeared cleaner than ever and smelled of something else than dirty socks and old garbage. Over the week Even had lived with Magnus, they had become good friends. Even loved how the boy talked without a filter, emotions always on the outside. He got why Isak had him as his friend, despite the mess he left everywhere.

  
  


At first Even had been really afraid of touching anything, felt like he was staying over at some strangers house. He had used the bed, obvious, but not opened a single drawer or cabinet. Magnus had done his best to make him feel like home, told him again and again to feel like home. Little by little, one by one phone call from Isak, he had let his shoulders slowly loosen up. Today, one week later, he knew where to find clean linen, had organised Isak's clothes, knew where Isak was hiding stuff, and maybe he had refilled that specific drawer a little. Isak had encouraged him on the phone, told him this was his chance to get to know him better and from time to time curiosity had taken over. And now he was terrified. Terrified that he had overstepped, that he had made himself too comfortable, acting like he already had moved in. He was terrified of what Isak was expecting, for how long he could stay. What if the spark between them had been caused by the holiday atmosphere and crisp mountain air? What if standing in front of Isak today would feel completely different or even wrong? He knew how he felt and how his body reacted from only listening to Isak's voice. He knew which face that appeared behind his closed eyelids when he hang up on the phone and let his hand slip down into his pants. He knew which body he dreamed of when he did his research in the shower. The one thing he could not be sure of was if Isak felt the same, if meeting Even in his own apartment, was going to kill the magic. Every moment that passed brought him closer to the moment he would find out, and he was scared as hell.

  
  


A well known sound from his phone made him rush to the window, not wasting time on checking what it was. A car had pulled over outside the building and a blond boy stepped out of it. He pulled out two big bags from the car's trunk and then looked up against the windows. The warm glow from the evening sun painted the boys curls in gold. Why Even still had his feet on the floor was unbelievable. His blood was filled with bubbles, pushing their way trough his veins, making his skin tingle and head floating. This could only be one thing, he realized it from the way he was smiling uncontrollably, unable to stand still, his heart beating it's way out of his ribcage. He was falling. This was how it felt to fall in love. It had to be either that or someone should be calling 113* as soon as possible.

  
  


Even was out the door and down the stairs in no time, grabbed the handle of the heavy door and tripped over when it was pulled open from outside in the same moment. Isak let go of his bags and Even felt a pair of strong arms that saved him from tasting the pavement.

"Whoa...Why in such a hurry? Are you leaving?" Isak helped him get back his balance and smiled brightly.

"Hi" Even smiled back. It felt so good to finally have him here.

"Hi" Isak still had his hands on Even's arms, held him like he truly believed Even was on his way out and away. For a moment they stood still, smiled shyly at each other, not saying a word. It was a good quiet though, gave Even time to really look at the other and time to feel how everything felt even stronger now. Suddenly Isak had enough and pulled Even closer, smashed their lips together, one hand coming up to grab Even's neck. Even let his tongue glide over Isak's lower lips and it was all it took for Isak to tilt his head, open up and meet Even's tongue with his, tightening the grip he had on his neck. A moan left his body as Even pushed their chests together and his arms curled around Isak's back. Finally having Isak close again and knowing they both wanted this was almost too much. Even had to pull back a little to breathe and have another look at the man in front of him. Isak nodded against his bags.

"Maybe we should take those with us inside?" They were still standing outside the building, I hit Even that he was making out with a boy on the street, something he never had before. Not that the fact that Isak was a boy meant anything. If Isak would let him, he would kiss him at every corner of the city, in every city on the entire planet.

  
  


Isak held the door open to him, Even determined on carrying both bags upstairs. Halfway he cursed to himself, promised his heart he would work out more regularly in the future. Isak jumped up the stairs in front of him, turned to ask if he should take at least one of the bags at every floor. No way! Isak shook his head at his stubbornness every time and gave him a quick kiss. When they reached sixth floor and Isak's door, he stopped a moment before he opened it, one hand on the door knob and a worried wrinkle between his eyes.

"Is Magnus at home?" Even raised his eye brows, felt how his eyes were probably sparkling. Then he relaxed his face again and shrugged his shoulders a little.

"No, I think he had stuff to do"

"Too bad" Isak showed off his best pout, but Even knew that look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I know" He couldn't hold back the laughter and they both fell in the door, curled over from laughter, trying to drag the bags inside enough to close the door. Even watched Isak, how he hang his jacket away and kicked off his shoes. He could watch Isak for hours. Then he did the same, stuffed his shoes away and wriggled off his zipped hoodie while laughter faded out. When he straightened his back he looked into Isak's curious face.

"You're wearing a tie?" Isak asked, left out a tiny chuckle. Even looked down, straightened it a little.

"It's my uniform" he answered with a wink. Isak didn't seem to get it, but took Even's hand and made him follow further into the apartment. Even smiled smugly behind Isak's back, loved the way their fingers tangled together. Isak stopped in front of the fridge and opened it, left out a tiny "nice" and pulled out two beers.

"Want beer, or do you have other plans?" Isak asked and gave Even a can.

"I'd like a beer, if it's approved by my teacher" How could Isak not get it? Even wasn't interested in drinking beer and talking, not yet. His eyes drifted to Isak's lips all the time, sometimes down his strong frame too, ending up at his boyfriends crotch and the thought of what's inside those slim jeans made him swallow and inhale deeply.

"Teacher?" Isak sounded really confused. Maybe he was as unsure and nervous as Even had been. Even didn't feel that way any more, not now that Isak was holding his hand. He was very sure about what he felt, what he wanted. It would be a shame to ruin the beer, so he took the can out of Isak's hand and sat both back into the fridge. Then stepped as close as possible to his boyfriend. When he curled one arm around Isak's waist and let the other casually fall down yo rest at his butt, leaned in and let the tip of his nose slide along Isak's jaw, he got the reaction he wanted. The strong boy melted in his arms, let out a sigh and leaned into his touch.

"You don't happen to know any teachers? I've been promised a lesson" he whispered in Isak's ear, let his tongue lick a stripe from the earlobe and up. Isak trembled all over, Even felt every little move from the body pushed against his, also how Isak pushed his crotch against his. It only lasted for a second but Even knew just how affected Isak was when he got pushed away a little and Isak grabbed his tie and let his hand slide over the slick fabric from the knot and down.

"So that's what the tie is all about!" Isak tightened his grip on the tie again and used it to pull Even close.

"In that case you have too much clothes on, don't you think?", he said before he let go of the tie. The way Isak's gaze travelled up and down his body before it landed on his mouth was the most thrilling thing Even had felt for a while, how such a cute, innocent boy could turn into this confident and slightly bossy man. Just how had he got this lucky?

  
  


He was done with this game, done with teasing and walking around I circles, done with waiting for the feeling of Isak's skin against his. Instead of answering the obvious he moisturised his lips with the tip of his tongue, cupped Isak's face in his hands and kissed him. Soft at first, no tongue, only warm lips pushed together, moving carefully against each other. Isak curled his fingers in the nape of his neck, held him close. Even used his hands to add pressure at Isak's lower back and pulled him with him in the direction of the bedroom. When the door closed behind them, Even pushed Isak against it and moved one of his hands to the front, desperate to feel Isak in his hand.

"God! I've missed you so much!" He talked directly into Isak's mouth while his hands worked on the buttons in his jeans.

"I've dreamed about you every night in your bed, every morning in your shower" Even had got the jeans open and pushed it down enough for Isak to step out of them.

"I thought you was the one getting undressed?" Isak gaze was dark and challenging when he used the tie to pull Even back up on his feet.

  
  


When the last pieces of clothing hit the floor, Isak pushed Even backwards until he sat on the bed and straddled his lap. The time for soft kisses was over, every kiss growing more hungry and greedy than the previous one. Isak's soft skin felt like velvet against his fingertips and the contrast to strong muscles moving underneath was intoxicating. Little by little he wriggled his body towards the headboard of the bed, a good grip on Isak's buttocks gave him no choice but to follow, one knee on each side of Even's body. Isak held his gaze as he pushed him over and straddled his chest. Having Isak's dick just in front of him like this made him crazy from lust, all he wanted was to taste and to make Isak feel amazing. Isak rested his hands against the wall, never letting go of Even's gaze.

"This Ok?", Isak breathed out the question. Of course it was! With greedy hands he pulled Isak closer to his face. Both hands slid over Isak's stomach and chest, felt his abs contract from the tickling feeling. He let his nose caress the soft skin on his dick and the way it jumped a little every time his fingers flicked over a nipple, made his own dick pulse from lust too. Even closed his eyes and let his tongue circle around the silky soft tip, taste the few drops of Isak, his Isak. Soft skin under his lips, gliding in and out, licking, tasting, sucking, feeling how Isak's gorgeous dick grew even harder in his mouth.

"Wait... ah-ah... not yet..." Isak pulled out and pushed himself down to Even's hips, fell forward and rested his head against Even's with closed eyes, breathed heavily. Even let him have a moment, moved his hands soothing up and down his back. When Isak breathed normally, Even decided to turn them around, rolled them over in the bed so that he was the one straddling Isak. He leaned down and kissed Isak hungrily, on his mouth, his cheeks, neck and chest, intertwined their fingers over Isak's head.

"Fuck me!" Even stared into Isak's eyes. He saw how Isak swallowed, stared back.

"You sure?" He knew Isak knew he had never been with a man before, not like that, but he wanted this. It had been his one big fantasy all week, he was prepared. He reached for the lube, enjoyed the surprised look in Isak's face.

"Just fuck me! I'm prepared" At that Isak's eyes grew dark and he rolled them over in bed once more.

"Relax and trust me" Isak kissed him again and let his hand travel down between his cheeks, let the first finger push lightly at his rim. Even arched his back of the bed, pushed against the finger. This felt so much more than anything else, he could probably come just from that one finger rubbing his rim. With closed eyes he tried to relax and let Isak take care of him, making him fall apart, piecing him back together with sweet words and soft kisses. Even was about to loose it, about to let go from Isak's lovely touches, but suddenly remembered what he wanted.

"I want to ride you"

Isak stopped what he was doing, wiped his fingers at the linen and watched him closely. With the drier hand he grabbed the tie Even was still wearing, used it to lift up his head a little.

"Fuck! You're so hot like this" Isak let go of the tie and grabbed Even's shoulders and all Even could do was follow, let Isak turn them around again. It was a chaos of long legs and skin slick with lube, skin sliding against skin, so many feelings. Even was shaking from expectations. Isak rolled on the rubber with trained fingers and used some more lube to prepare himself.

"Steady yourself at my chest, and go slow" Even was grateful for how easy Isak made this, he talked in a way that made Even relax and trust him with his heart. With both his hands against Isak's chest he lowered himself on Isak, slowly. His blood boiled in his head, this was happening, Isak and him, Isak in him.

"Breathe with me" He barely heard Isak's voice, but did as told. Felt Isak's heart beating under his palms, breathed against Isak's mouth, and slowly started to rock his hips a little. It was a lot and perfect at the same time. The feeling of being one with Isak, being as close as two persons possible can be. Little by little he adapted to the sensation and got braver, used his thighs to lift his body up and down, changing the angle. He felt how everything build up in his body, how close he was getting from only this. When Isak suddenly used his still lubed hand to stroke his dick, it was all he could take. He growled out Isak's name, felt the orgasm rush trough his body. His clenching muscles sent Isak over the edge short after and Even collapsed next to him at the bed, sticky, sweat and satisfied.

"That was awesome" Even breathed heavy, but couldn’t stop kissing Isak. Kissed him everywhere he could reach, small feather light kisses. Isak used one of the t-shirts from the floor to clean them up a little before he cuddled up with Even and whispered to his face “You're perfect”.

  
  


It was hard to tell how long they had been lying like that, drifting in and out of sleep, sharing lazy kisses and soft words. Isak had told about his week, about crazy tourists and funny moments. He had asked a thousands of question about Magnus and Even's week too. It was so easy, this felt so safe, so right. Isak was resting his head on his chest, their long legs tangled together, dicks already half hard again. But they were not in a rush any more. It felt good to have the time to be this close, have time to feel how the skin tingled from every small touch. Even let his hand draw patterns on Isak's back, mostly hearts. He was that guy, the love he felt for Isak was everything he could think of right now.

"I wish I could stay here forever" Even turned a little to look Isak in his eyes, his magical green eyes that felt more like home then anything he had ever felt.

"You can do that" Isak lifted his chin, silently asked for a kiss. Even gave him what he wanted, felt the soft, warm lips against his. Pulled back again, slowly, inhaled properly.

"I meant... Can I stay? Here... With you. In your apartment?" When the question was out he swallowed, turned to his back and stared up into the ceiling, wanted to give Isak some room, needed to prepare himself for the answer. It was to early, of course he knew. Still, there was something in the air that gave him the courage to ask, something that told him that it would be good. No, not good... wonderful. Then it was Isak who crawled on top of him, used one hand to force Even to turn his head a little and look at him.. When Even finally dared to meet Isak's spellbinding green gaze again, all he could see was love. They say that hope is green, and it had never been more right than at this moment.

"I hope you'll stay forever"

  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *113 is the emergency number in Norway
> 
> Look what I did.... added another chapter!   
> I hope you're in for a little epilogue in Isak's pov. Starting with Isak, ending with Isak.


	34. Roasted to perfection - An epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roses are red  
> A tie might be blue  
> Marshmallows are sticky  
> And so are you...
> 
> Ready to go back?

 

Ba-bam, ba-bam, ba-bam

The closer they got the harder his heart was beating. Isak inhaled deeply, focused on the road and let his left hand rest in Even's lap. It had been a year, a very busy year, a very good busy year. He had no reason for feeling this nervous about this weekend. It was going to be fun and romantic and everyone were there. This was the first summer in a long time he had not been working at the Riding center. He missed it, but at the same time it had been good too have some time off. Last year at Uni had been a lot, reading, writing, exams. And now he was a teacher. A proper science teacher, ready to teach biology and chemistry at High School. He had signed the contract earlier this summer and he was no longer a student, he was an adult with a job, a car, an apartment and a boyfriend. Through the corner of his eyes he looked at the beautiful man half asleep in the seat next to him. The man that was the reason for his heart to flutter, memories from last year kicking in and making him emotional. Even had held on to his key with both hands and finally Magnus had had enough and moved out, just to move in with a cute and smart girl he had dated for a longer period. Isak felt so happy for his friend, they were perfect for each other. Giving Even his key back then had been a stupid idea, Magus' stupid idea. The way everything had turned out was anything but stupid though. One amazing year. Even his dad had seemed to accept their relationship and finally got over his “you only need to meet the right girl” bullshit. Of course he had to like Even, what was there not to like about that guy?

  
  


Isak parked his car next to Jonas' and took a moment to close his eyes and relax. He bent over and kissed Even's cheek. “Baby, we're here”  
Even blinked his eyes open and yawned with all of his body, then shrugged a bit to try shake of the sleep. “Oh.. sorry, I fell asleep”   
He looked so beautiful like this. His hair messy, eyes sleepy and everything about him was so soft and peaceful. Isak used both his hands to comb trough his hair, stuck it behind his ears.

“It's fine. I guess you needed it then”   
With his hands already on Even's neck he pulled him close and pushed a loving kiss to his lips. It felt so good how they could switch around from being flirty and teasing to soft and caring, how one day it was Isak who needed to be strong and adult while another day he was the one being cared for and kissed to sleep.

“Come on, let's go meet people” Isak felt ready and exited. Even stretched his long limbs the best he could inside the car and turned to open his door.

  
  


As expected they met Jonas inside. He was making lists, preparing for next week. It was not like they had not seen Jonas for a year, they talked like every other day, but it had been less during the last weeks and he greeted them heartly. It felt good to be back, this place was some sort of home too. He didn't want to bother Jonas too much and with the girls gone, something never seemed to change, he dragged Even with him over to the stable.

“I've had Jonas prepare a cabin for tonight, he has brought in food too” Isak had held this a secret, wanted it to be a surprise. Even knew they would go for a ride, but Isak had never told about his plans about staying over at a small cabin. He watched Even carefully, hoped he would like it.

“For the two of us?” He looked surprised, which was perfect. He recognised that smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he stepped closer and pulled Isak close.

“Only the two of us?” The tone in Even's voice affected Isak more than it probably should, made him swallow and breathe to steady his voice before he could answer.

“You and me out in the wild, alone all night” He did his best to make it sound dangerous or sexy, or something, but his voice cracked and the laugher he had tried to hold back, bubbled to the surface. Even's long arms pulled him close, held him tight.

“Hahaha... I love it when you try to be mysterious and sexy”

Isak pushed him away, held up his hands in front of him, uttered an offended. “What?”

“I love you and I love your plans” Even's face was soft and sincere. He reached for Isak's hands and Isak let him have them. He wasn't offended after all, he just loved this game. When he was standing as close as possible to Even again, he let his hands drop to Even's perfectly curved ass and squeezed his buttocks. “ Are these ready for a couple of hours in the saddle?” He didn't get a proper answer, but he got a kiss, a kiss that made him squeeze that ass once more and tilt his head to deepen the kiss. When Even pulled back and nuzzled their noses together, he whispered it too.

“ I love you”

  
  


Tim and Tord were ready to go. Kneist was not working this summer. After all he was “Isak's horse” and spent his summer competing with a dedicated girl. Tord and Tim would work out, both had their long legs and lots of energy. They were good mates too, as long as Tord walked in front at least. Even had been riding a bit over the year, and he was able to prepare his horse and get up on his own. The joke of “remember which way is the front?” never died though, but not today. Isak let it be and the fact that Even happily had wanted to learn to ride better and didn't hesitate at all when Isak had suggested going on this weekend trip, made his heart melt. He fit up on that horse, his long legs fit around Tim's belly and he looked a lot more like a trained rider than last year. Isak had a hard time trying not to stare. Riding Tord meant he had to pay attention to his horse too, so unlike when riding Kneist, he could not let himself look back at the man there, all the time. Tord was younger and had a habit of seeing ghosts from time to time, or a lemming, or a big rock. Reaction very much depending on his mood. The warm weather today had a calming effect on the horses, and their ride was quiet and relaxing. The two boys didn't talk all the time, and it was ok. It was all right to ride and enjoy the view, not having to talk all the time. Sure, Even made comment's on how Isak was rocking his hips, how his triceps showed when he had to hold back Tord a little, complimented his strong shoulders and thighs and Isak knew exactly what he was doing. Isak loved when Even complimented his body, but it made him hot all over, light headed and hard in his pants. The arrangement of being on a horse in front of Even made it impossible for him to do the same back. All he could do was breathe and focus on the horse and path in front of him, doing his best to avoid a painful boner up on the horse. He was actually relieved when they entered the top of a hill and spotted a small red cabin down in the valley in front of them. It was just like he remembered, a cabin, a paddock for the horses, a lake and a fireplace. They only used this place for private trips and smaller groups of tourists, due to the size of the cabin, but it was the most beautiful place. And the best of it, they were perfectly alone out here.

  
  


Jonas and Eva had done their best to prepare for a nice night out in the wild. They had done the beds too. Isak chuckled quietly at the sight of the two single beds tied together, memories of last year clear in his mind like it had been yesterday. Dinner was a simple barbecue with potato salad and foccacia on the side. This year Eva had a friend with her to help her out in the kitchen too, Noora. Isak had met her a couple of times and without putting down Eva, he had a feeling that the delicious potato salad was Noora's work. The small fridge was filled with cold beers and after eating they ended up on their backs in the grass, a can of beer in hand. Isak rested his head on Even's thigh, fought a silent battle against his heart that from time to time jumped too high in his throat, gave him this nervous palpitation, like something was wrong. It was like Even noticed every time, and his soft fingertips caressed his scalp, played with his hair and it made him relax again.

  
  


One hour turned to tree and four, lazy kissing and cuddling out in the sun. Both had pulled off their shirts and Isak had to touch all the time. He loved how bare skin felt against bare skin, let his fingertips trail up and down the long spine of the other boy. Isak knew it was only a matter of time before the rest of their clothes would disappear too, kisses growing hungrier and greedier as the sun painted the sky in pastel pink, so before it was to late, he sat up and pulled back on his shirt.

“Time to check on the horses” he said. Even blinked his eyes, too deep into a daydream and clearly taken aback by Isak's sudden move. When he understood Isak meant it, he stood up too and ran after Isak. They walked down to watch the horses, fed them some apples and scratched them at a bug bite that was hard to reach. Fences were al right, they had enough water and hay. On their way back to the cabin, Isak took Evens hand and intertwined their fingers.

“They fit” He smiled up at the taller man. The smile he got back was the kind that he felt down in his feet, to the tip of every finger, even out in his nose. Even took his other hand and copied what Isak had did, leaned in and rubbed their noses together. “We fit” he whispered. I was so soft and supposed to be romantic, but Isak collapsed from laughter instead.   
“Enough fresh air for you! You're getting too cheesy for me”   
At that Even just shook his head and pulled Isak with him.   
“Come on, let's make a camp fire tonight”

  
  


They made the fire down by the water, pulled out a lot of blankets and pillows, let beers rest in the water to stay chilled. It was late and the golden summer sun was about to hide under the horizon, only to come back up a couple of hours later. Summer nights in Norway are short and light, but out here without any artificial lighting, they would most likely have a chance of seeing the stars. Isak pulled up a bag of marshmallows and winked at Even. “Look what I found”  
Even grabbed the bag open and stuffed his mouth with a couple, well a lot of them, ended up laughing and spitting the slimy white stuff into the fire. “I had 7 in my mouth, let me see you do the same!”, he challenged Isak. Isak denied with all he got, tried to glue his mouth shut. It had been smarter to do it voluntary because the next thing he knew was Even seated on his chest stuffing marshmallows into his mouth. He stopped at six and Isak blew all of them out, rolled them over and straddled Even instead.   
“We're like kids, aren't we?” Even got a quick kiss before he let him go and both of them could sit up again. Marshmallows brought up a lot to talk about, from the time Emma tried to feed Isak to the time Even actually did.

“Let me roast a couple” Even reached for the bag.

“So you can make a mess in my face again?” Isak grabbed the bag from his boyfriend.

“I'm going to make a mess in your face anyway, so let me have them”

“Evennnn! NO! I'm the fucking master of roasting marshmallows. Let me show you!” Even always knew how to make him blush and get his heart to flutter. This time he was sort of happy for the distraction, gave him a reason for being a little out of it. Luckily Even gave in and let him have the bag and stick. After pushing on two pieces, he moved to the other side to get close enough to the embers without getting to much smoke in his face. While watching the white sugar start to bubble and turn brown he let himself admire the man on the other side. He was leaned back on one of his arms, lifted a can of beer to his mouth. Even tilted his head and Isak was swallowing too at the sight of Even's adams apple bobbing. He looked like a prince in the glow from the fire, his jaw line, the soft hair, big lips and attitude for everyone to envy. Isak's heart was so full of love for that boy, or man. Not always easy to decide which word suited him better. Isak sighed to relax his racing heart once more. The marshmallows had turned golden and Isak was happy with how they looked. He watched Even very closely while he pushed one of his hands into his smallest pocket and picked out something from it. Last year he had been brave and did what his heart told him to. This year he was going to be even braver. When he was sure Even didn't watch his way, he slipped the thin metal band onto the stick and stuffed it a little into the hot foam.   
  
  


“What are you doing? Turning them into a Michelin meal?” Even was joking from the other side and Isak stood up. The point of no return.   
“Ha ha, very funny. I'm done now” He walked over and sat down next to Even, gave him the stick.

“Are you not going to smear it out over my face?” Even watched him with a raised eyebrow while he stuffed the first piece into his mouth. Isak didn’t know where to look, but the way Evens face started to twist when he was working with something in his mouth helped him out with that problem. Even had something on the tip of his tongue and picked it out with big eyes and a big wrinkle above them.   
“Oh! That's mine” Isak stepped closer and held out his hand while at the same time he let one knee rest on the ground and sat the other up in front of him. Even dropped the golden band into Isak's open hand and watched him with open mouth and shocked eyes. Isak never let go of his gaze, he had to do this properly.

“One year ago I gave you the key to my apartment because it felt right. You took it and never gave it back. This year I want to give you my heart to keep. If you let me, I will be yours forever”

How he remembered it all was unbelievable, he didn't feel his limbs at all and that his tongue was actually working...

“Isak... “ He could see Even close his eyes for a moment, breathed in and out.   
“Are you proposing to me?”

He had to breathe any time soon or he would faint, that would be a story to tell. He inhaled trough his nose, nodded, didn't trust his voice when he saw a tear rolling from the corner of Even's eye. They didn't need any words after that. The way Even held out his hand to him, the way he let his tears fall when Isak slipped on the ring, it was answer enough to Isak. He stood up and pulled Even with him, curled his arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. “You said yes?” It was a question, after all, the word “yes” had not been spoken.

“Yes, I'd love to be yours forever”   
  
  


Isak's lips found Evens, small and light kisses first, smiles grew wider every second and Even sort of threw him around before their bodies wanted more and their kisses turned into a full make out that made jeans too tight and shirts too thick. He had been holding back all day, had felt Even's eyes on him, listened to his teasing from Tim's back, he was not going to wait another minute. Not when they were alone under a sky of stars and the night's air felt mild and gentle against their skin. He tugged at Even's shirt and flipped it over his head in one swift move. Then he went for his own and tossed it away, carefully so he didn't throw them into the fire. His hands roamed over the smooth skin on the upper body pushed against his, it never felt close enough. Even seemed to agree on that and was already working on the buttons on Isak's jeans and got his hand on the inside of them. Having the big hand around his member made him buck his hips and push against it, needed friction, needed to feel skin on his skin. His own hands he stuffed inside Even's jeans and boxer, let them get a good grip on his ass. Isak did his best to get rid of his own jeans, stepped at them to get them down fast enough. When it didn't work out the way he wanted he pushed Even backwards "down and off!" Out of breath he nodded against his jeans and dumped down on the blankets. Even undid his buttons and stumbled out of his own jeans too before he ended up next to Isak, or rather on top of Isak and dived back in, craved his moth open. Their long bodies grinded against each other, equal desperate for some kind of release after a long day with too much space between them. Isak threw his head back when he felt Even's lips moving down his throat, kissing and biting, licking and sucking at just the right spots. Isak found Even's dick between them, next to his own and wrapped his hand around both of them the best he could. Drops of precum from both blended in Isak's hand and the thought of that made him moan loudly, no need to strangle any sounds out there. Even sat up halfway, one hand on each side of Isak's neck and he looked down on their dicks and how Isak pushed them together, added pressure to both at the same time.

“Damn it Isak, I've been ready for you all day” He rested his head against Isak's chest, both breathed heavily. “And now I'm going to taste my fiancé” With that he pushed away Isak's hand and crawled down his body until he had his face on level with Isak's crotch and could swallow him down. Feeling the soft and warm mouth surrounding him was everything he could ask for. He couldn't hold back, bucked his hips and Even let him. A soft tongue circled around his head and pushed lightly into his slit while a hand carefully played with his testicles. Isak twisted his body, let out sounds he never knew he had in him. It was something with being outside, the cooling air against his sweat body in contrast to the heat Even radiated. He was so close, it felt like all his blood and feelings were piled up between his legs. Then Even's moved one of his hands to play with his nipples and his vision went white. He saw more stars than were on the sky already and welcomed every one of them. When he opened his eyes again he met Even's dark and reached down to give him a hand. Forehead against forehead, breathing against the others mouth. When Even short after collapsed and sighed down on top of Isak, it was with a pleased smile on his face.

  
  


«We're sticky» Isak pushed Even to the side and sat up. They had almost fallen asleep next to the smouldering fireplace, tucked themselves close together under a blanked, sweat and happy. Even tickled him lightly and like it was a price he had won, he replied with the widest grin «Yes, we are!»

«Come on, let's have a bath» Isak was on his feet before he was done talking and on his way out into the cold water. It took Even some time to understand what’s going on, but when he did he catched up with him in a few steps. The water was a bit too cold to enjoy swimming. Running and splashing around was not a problem though and if the moon, that sprinkled the surface in silver, had eyes, it would have laughed its ass off at those two boys playing around in the water at two in the morning. Happy with the result they dragged their feet back up on dry land and wrapped each other in the blankets there. They collected their clothes and walked back to the cabin, giggling and giddy with love. When finally curled up in bed together, Even lifted his hand and had a better look at the golden band he had on his right hand.   
«I can't believe we're engaged»   
Isak let his fingertips feel the cold metal, turned it around a little.

«It used to be my granddad's. Grandma gave it to me a long time ago, told me to keep it and give it to the person I wanted to share my life with.» Isak blinked away a tear. He loved his Grandma, got emotional every time she crossed his mind.

«For real?» Even's eyes were big and curious, maybe a bit watery too. «But it's a man's ring?»

«I think grandma knew I was gay before I knew myself» Isak smiled and kissed Even one more time. «Let's sleep»

  
  


Isak woke up to the smell of freshly made coffee. He stretched his body and turned to look for his boyfriend, or correctly, fiancé. Even had said yes. He dumped down on his pillow again, smiled like an idiot to the ceiling. Last night had been amazing and crazy and hard to believe. Screw fresh coffee, all he needed was to get that other man back to their bed.

"Eveeeeen?"   
Maybe he was a little needy right now, he could easily have gotten up and found Even himself. The bed was just too warm and comfy and the situation against his lower stomach made it more tempting to stay where he was and let Even come help him deal with it. The way Even walked trough the door, tall and handsome, damp hair and a towel around his waist, a couple of water drops still on his chest, wasn't helping at all. The beautiful man stopped and leaned against the door frame, ruffled his hair a little and smiled fondly at Isak.   
«Good morning sleepyhead» Isak wished him over to the bed as soon as possible, but Even had found his spot.

«I made coffee» He nodded against the small kitchen. Isak had still no intentions on getting out of bed and couldn't take his eyes off the long legs, soft stomach and thin line of hair disappearing down into the white towel. Instead of getting out of bed, he patted the spot next to him, lifted the duvet just enough to let Even have a peek at how he affected him, how desperate he was.

«You're still naked?» Isak asked, his intentions glowing in his smirking face. Even walked the few steps over to the bed and slowly let his towel drop to the floor. Isak trembled all over, felt how his gaze blurred when Even bent over to give him a kiss before he crawled under the duvet with Isak. He laid on his side facing Isak, rested his head on his hand.

«Did you sleep well?» Even asked softly, gave Isak another kiss and let his free arm find Isak's waist.   
«Yes, and I don't want to get up just yet, I want to cuddle my man, can we do that?»   
Even turned to his back, stared at the ceiling, pretended he had to think about it real hard.

«Oh, please...» Isak chuckled and manhandled Even so he could pull the long back close to his chest, curl his arms around him and feel the heart beating against his hands placed at Even's chest. Isak rested his nose against Even's neck, let his nose tickle the soft skin, taking in the smell of warm skin mixed with spices from the soap he had used. He smelled of man, his man. Even tilted his head, let his long neck get even longer, sighed and pushed his body closer to Isak's at every kiss Isak left on the thin skin. He knew Even felt all of him against his firm ass, how his shaft rested in the small crack between his buttocks, how his hips moved in tiny circles. Circles that grew bigger when Even weaved their finger on their left hands together and lead them down his body to let Isak feel his pulsing dick against his palm. Isak gave it a couple of slow strokes, let his warm, heavy breath talk against Even's ear. «I need to feel you»

Even turned to watch Isak again with dark eyes affected from the few words, licked his lips slowly, leaned in just to pull back the next second. Isak chased the lips with his, so close, just not close enough and left out a frustrated groan. Even knew how to play this game. Before Isak got the kiss he craved, he got pushed to his back and both arms lifted over his head, wrists pinned to the bed. Even hoovered over him lips still just out of reach. Then he left, let go of Isak's wrists and climbed out of bed and dived into one of their small bags to find what he needed. On the way back he lifted his brows in that cocky way that only Even could, dropped his free hand to touch himself, clearly knew how mesmerizing he was, how seeing him like that drove Isak crazy with lust. When Even finally had found his way back in bed to him, they curled over, the calm atmosphere from earlier still lingering in the corners of the room. Isak closed his eyes and let his body respond to the silky touches, the more demanding pushes, long fingers that knew precisely how to get his goosebumps to pop and breath to hitch. He pushed back, wanted more, wanted all of Even, leaned into the heated kisses on his cheek and horny bites on his neck. He focused on breathing, wanted to feel every inch when Even finally pushed into him, filled him up, gave him the time he needed to adapt, waited for Isak to start moving. Then they moved like one, unable to tell who was the one pushing or pulling. Isak arched his back the best he could, let one arm curl back around Even's neck, welcomed the grip around his own dick that worked him in the same pace, more and more frantic, less rhythmically for every trust. Isak was up on his hands and knees, cursed into the pillow below him when he came, let Even loose himself too and loved the way he shouted out Isak's name when his orgasm exploded in his body.

  
  


Isak felt Even's arms tight around him, bodies still pushed together but heartbeats calmed down and breathing relaxed. He loved that man so much and he knew he had done just the right thing by asking him to be his forever. «I love you» Three words spoken into his ear pulled down the last wall of his cool-guy-box and he felt how tears of love dropped from his eyes. He didn’t hide though, but turned to the guy he loved and let his heart speak trough his mouth «I love you too»

  
  


At some point they had to get out of bed and Even pushed his sticky fiancé into the shower while he made them breakfast and brewed another portion of coffee, the first one gone cold and bitter a long time ago. After a simple breakfast out in the sun, they cleaned up the cabin and packed everything, the thought of having Jonas or Eva clean up their mess was rather humiliating, so they put an effort into cleaning. Horses were luckily on the right side of the fences, happy to get company and a carrot. It could be the silence surrounding them or their pleased bodies, maybe the fact that Isak had dared to ask and Even said yes, or just the presence of the horses, but Isak enjoyed the ride in a different way then he had the day before. None of the boys had tense shoulders, talking was easy and laughter never far away. When they let their horses race over a hill covered in purple heather, the feeling of happiness was bursting in his body, all he could hear was Even's bright laughter when Tim catched up with the faster Tord. Riding had never been better.

«I have to call Sonja when we come back» Isak snapped out of his pink bubble the second he heard Sonja's name being spoken.   
«Why? Do you still talk?»   
«No, we have not talked after we sold the apartment, but I owe her a thank you, don’t you think?» Even sounded serious and Isak didn't get it. Was it a joke or what? He shrugged his shoulders, unsure of what to say.  
«After all, she was the one dragging me up here last year. If she had not, I would never had this on my hand» Even held up his hand, waved his fingers a little, let the gold sparkle in the sun. And then laughed again. «You better do that» To Isak, he could call whoever he wanted.

  
  


It was later than planned when they returned to the center and the courtyard was busy with new guests. Tim and Tord were let out on the field and the boys found their way into the kitchen where they expected to find people. Isak was dying to tell Jonas about this, the best thing that had ever happened to him.

“There you are” Jonas greeted them with a broad smile. “Did you have a good time” Isak saw the playful spark in his friend's eyes, aware of how his own were probably glowing. He watched his shoes and did his best to wipe the grin of his face.

“We did, thank you for helping out” Jonas nodded in respond.   
“ Any time bro'”  
“Did you know... last year...” How was he going to say this? He felt Even's gaze on him, felt the heat from his hand resting against Isak's.  
“Roger were right anyway” Isak bit his lip to avoid smiling, saw how confused Jonas looked. He had spoken loud enough for the girls to step over too. Mentioning Roger's name clearly still made people sharpen their ears.   
“Roger was right, Even is engaged!” He pursed his mouth together, waited for some kind of respond, but the room was dead quiet. It was not until Even grabbed Isak's chin with the hand he had the ring on and kissed his man in front of them, that people let out their breaths. The two boys were attacked by all of their friends, showered in congratulations and hugs. Jonas pulled Isak to the side when things had cooled down.   
“Man, you're crazy” Then his slightly shorter friend hugged him and lifted him of the ground. Jonas' eyes stared into his, searched for something. “Am I your best man?” Isak laughed loudly at the question and rubbed his friends head. “You better behave then.” He was lucky to have Jonas and of course he was going to be his best man, when it was time.

“Come on, let's celebrate a little” Jonas pulled him with him back to Even and the girls, who were already toasting in soda and coffee.

  
  


The creaking sound from the wooden door, that never got oiled like it should have been, made people turn around. Talking about the sun, who else than Roger was entering the room. People went quiet, just a whisper between a couple of girls at the end of the table, before they too shut their mouths and turned to watch the man coming in. Isak twisted in his spot, felt the awkwardness, had not spoken to him at all after last summer. It seemed like Roger felt it to, did not expect to see Isak there, and at least not Even. When Even jumped up from his seat, Isak didn't understand shit.

“Hi, I'm Even” He held out his hand for Roger to take. “I think we met last summer” Even was smiling to the shorter man.   
“Hello” Roger took his hand and shook it, gaze travelling to Isak.  
“I heard you knew I was engaged”   
Roger looked rather confused, eyes flicked around in the room before his gaze landed on Even again and nodded slightly.   
“I want you to say hallo to my fiancé as well” At that Isak was getting the game and had to hide his face in his hands. He loved Even, his stupid, brave, funny and amazing Even. Roger looked around in the room, not finding the person he was looking for. In the meantime Even had pulled Isak up on his feet and curled an arm around his waist. The hand with the ring on he held up in front of Roger's face. Roger looked more confused than ever, Even like he was about to burst.  
“Yes, I'm engaged to Isak” he said, proud as a peacock.

  
  


It took some time, but they could see how Roger slowly added up the pieces and finally got the whole picture, his neck and cheeks turning red under the process. His gaze was glued to the floor when he uttered some sort of apology to Isak. Then he straightened his back and met his gaze.   
“I'm really happy for you. Your dad has talked so warmly about this boy” Roger nodded against Even and swallowed. “I'm really happy for both of you” Then he turned slowly and disappeared out the door he had arrived through.   
“What just happened?” Isak spoke quiet to the man still standing next to him. Even pulled him closer and smiled against his lips.   
“Your dad likes us” Even was blinking and swallowed away a lump in his throat.  
“You were amazing” Isak let his thumb caress Even's chin and cheek, let the blue gaze swallow him before he leaned in and kissed his man like he deserved to be kissed. Whistling and cheering from the table made him smile, but he didn't pull back until Even did.

“Will I have to ride a horse to the reception at our wedding?” A big smile was hiding behind the serious mask Even tried to put on. His Even, the boy that always knew what to say, how to make a situation less tense or serious. Always knowing how to make Isak's heart melt and get him to fall a little harder. Isak rested his arms on Even's shoulders and met his gaze again.

“You bet!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! 
> 
> WOW! I'm getting emotional. What a journey it has been.   
> Thank you for reading, for every kudos and comment, you are the sweetest <3
> 
> A special thank you to my biggest inspiration, Dy aka Imissedyourskin here at AO3. Thank you for your never ending support, encouragement, inspiration and mentoring. You know I love you<3
> 
> Lot's of love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading<3  
> I'm new to this, so if you want to leave kudos or a comment, I'll be thrilled.


End file.
